


Roast Date

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Metahumans (The Flash TV 2014), Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reluctant Relationship, Slow Burn, details of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: Caitlin would've never thought that she would meet her intellectual match in this coffee shop, let alone with this man whose face seemed to be in perpetual scowl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time, no write! I haven't written in awhile, seemingly because The Flash season 3 made me so unmotivated. 
> 
> Claimer: I do own all my grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash.

It was often believed that a perfect remedy to a bad day at work was a good, hard drink. Most people would prefer a good beer or some sort of other alcoholic beverage to forget the stresses of the day. As for Caitlin, that meant downing a triple shot latte at her local coffee shop. If she were feeling really down, she would permit herself a shot of Bailey’s to accompany it.

To her dismay, bad days seemed to be becoming more of a recurring event as of late.

The brunette glanced at bustling lobby filled with a sea of Armani expensive looking businessmen from behind the reception desk, the majority eager to leave for the day, herself included. Just this once, maybe she could clock out at the normal five time. But hearing the familiar ring of the office phone crushed her hopes.

“W.A.R. Industries, reception desk. This Caitlin Snow speaking.”

“Miss Snow! Before you leave for the night, I need you to log the accounts. Files should be in your email.” The monotonous buzz rang in her ear before she could even form a reply.

The young woman slammed the phone back into its cradle. It tumbled out of its plastic sheath and clattered to the floor at her feet. She waited until the count of ten before she crouched down, swept her chestnut hair from her eyes, and picked the phone back up. She ignored the looks of sympathy from late night passerbys as she placed it back.

Caitlin sighed as she leaned back in her office chair; a bad look on her part but she’s working overtime. Again. She doesn’t care who’d see her.

The brunette felt as if she were at an impasse in her life. While working as a receptionist at W.A.R. Industries certainly provided a steady income, it wasn’t what the aspiring doctor wanted. It provided little to no mental stimulation – something Caitlin desperately craved.

Caitlin wanted nothing more than to quit, return to medical school - _any_ type of schooling - receive her Ph.D., and become a licensed doctor. But the constant lack of time and money prevented her from doing so.

If it were at all possible, Caitlin would keep her job and attend school but requesting to be a part-time receptionist would almost guarantee her to be laid off. After all, it was a well-sought after position at such a prestigious company. The only reason why Caitlin even landed it was thanks to Cisco Ramon; her childhood friend who happened to be the one of the CEOs and founders of W.A.R. Industries.

Caitlin also felt a sense of obligation to keep at her job, thanks to Cisco. If she were to indeed quit, she would feel as if she were betraying him, after everything he had done for her. In reality, she knew he would feel nothing of the sort, but rather happy that she would be returning to school to pursue a career where she would thrive in.

Caitlin sighed as she worried her bottom lip, wondering what she could do. What she _can_ do. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She had plenty of time to make her choice. But first, check the damn accounts and then coffee.

X

“That's it,” Caitlin growled with a huff, holding up her hands in surrender. "That's it. I'm done. I’m going. Leaving.”

It was a little over eleven in the evening when she finally submitted the last invoice. Caitlin’s shoulders sagged, the feeling of fatigue overpowering her initial feelings of frustration. With a little more force than necessary, she jabbed the off button of the computer monitor with a huff. Caitlin rolled out of her cushioned seat, nothing bothering herself to push it back underneath the table.

 _The janitors can put it back themselves,_ she tiredly thought. _Right now, I’m in desperate need of something caffeinated._

Caitlin threw on her blue trench coat and grabbed her purse, briskly walking towards the exit while nodding to the night security guard. The sound of her heels echoing in the abandoned lobby with every hasty step on the marbled floor as she made her way out through the rotating doors fell deaf to her ears. The brisk, late Autumn's air was very much welcomed to the young woman, having being stuffed in a humid and stuffy environment for more than half a day. Caitlin, in desperate need for something strong, made her way to _Jitters;_ the quaint, yet upscale coffee shop located in the heart of Central City.

Caitlin was tired of the mundane hours of nine to five (or in her case, nine to nine), listening to the redundant complaints people claimed over the phone. To add on to her stress, she even disliked her co-workers, especially since the people of her gender did nothing but gossip over needless things. It was almost like they had nothing better to do with their time when they could be proactive and do their jobs.

It almost amazed Caitlin that she had yet to snap at her coworkers and superiors when they manage to work her patience thin on a daily basis. She believed herself to be a kind, patient woman but working at W.A.R. Industries did wonders to a person and not in a good way.

It wasn’t long until the familiar café came into view. It being a Wednesday, she’d hoped there wouldn’t be many customers, or in the very least, a hoard of rowdy teenagers. She wanted to finish some paperwork if she wanted to take it easy tomorrow.

Hearing the familiar wind chimes jingle overhead as she opened the glass door, a strong aroma of burnt coffee beans lingering in the air wafted into her nose. Caitlin smiled. She would never get tired of this scent.

Making her way to the counter, a familiar, dark-skinned barista welcomed her, propping herself up onto her elbows, as she flashed the brunette a wide grin.

“Hey, Caitlin!” Iris greeted happily. “What can I get you tonight?”

She nodded her head in acknowledgment. “My usual please. It’s been a rough day.”

“You get your usual no matter what time of day it is or occasion,” Iris remarked, punching in tabs on the cashier machine. “Will that be all?”

Caitlin gave the younger woman a sheepish smile. “Maybe you can put some Baileys in there?”

The dark haired girl shot her a sly grin.

“Now, _that’s_ a drink.”

Promptly paying for her order, Iris left to brew her beverage. Caitlin glanced around the coffee shop and noticed there were more customers late at night than usual. Most of them were young; most likely around her age or younger, typing away on their laptops. College students perhaps, working on last minute papers. She mentally thanked a random deity that there were indeed no rowdy teenagers loitering about.

Caitlin also felt a wave of envy. How desperately she wished she could be like them. At least their stresses will take them _somewhere_ in life, as opposed to her own.

“Triple shot latte for Caitlin Snow!” Iris called out, pulling the brunette out of her thoughts. “Careful, it’s hot.”

“Thanks, Iris,” Caitlin said gratefully, taking a whiff of the enticing drink. “You didn’t put too much alcohol in here, did you?”

Iris waved her hand noncommittally. “Nope. You’re a really, _really_ light drinker, Cait. I poured maybe…half a shot of Baileys? Not a lot so don’t worry.”

Caitlin muttered her thanks and turned around with her hot drink in hand before Iris called out to her once more. She handed her a small, paper bag. Inside of it was a freshly toasted bagel. She furrowed her brow.

“I didn’t order this,” Caitlin stated, bewildered. Or at least, she didn't recall ordering it.

_Am I that sleep deprived?_

Iris rolled her eyes before smiling up at the older woman kindly. “It’s on the house. And knowing you, you probably haven’t eaten anything all day.”

Touched, Caitlin expressed her gratitude. The younger woman had always been looking out for Caitlin even though she had no reason to. They were good acquaintances that saw each other on a daily basis that conversed here and there. Nothing more.

She shook her head, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind. A free bagel is a free bagel. 

Coffee in hand, and a bagel in the other, Caitlin made her way to the back of the shop, right beside the large glass window. As she sat down, she had gotten a glimpse of her reflection from the glass. She looked more exhausted than usual. She still looked decent, appearance wise, but it was her hazel eyes that seemed to have lost life in them, almost akin to a fish’s eyes.

Caitlin rubbed her eyes, not caring if her makeup became smeared. She unzipped her purse and withdrew a manila folder, spreading the sheets over the table. _Time to get to work. Again._

She managed to get a decent amount work done. Perhaps, she could actually finish everything and take it easy tomorrow.

Yeah, if only.

It was a little after midnight when all her plans rolled downhill.

“You’re in my seat.”

His voice was low enough that it wouldn’t attract the other customers’ attentions, but loud enough for just the two of them to hear.

She glanced up in surprise at the gruff man standing closely in front of her.

Caitlin had to lift her head up further than she expected to get a good look at the man. He was clearly older than her, though it wasn’t easy to place his age. Mid to late forties, perhaps. Caitlin thought she saw a bit of grey in his black hair, making him look a bit refined.

Caitlin immediately noticed his scathing demeanor contrasted sharply with the overall symmetry of his features; his expressive eyes, and thin lips. He was ruggedly handsome with his dark, unruly bedhead hair. Even dressed with his oversized, black sweater and jeans that seemed to be a tad loose, the young woman couldn’t help but concede his good looks.

 _Stressed, tired, yet visually appealing_ , she thought, taking the man in. When was the last time he slept in a bed? He looked like he slept over a desk for the past three days with a mop tangled curls on his head.

There was something so familiar about his face and voice. She could argue that he has one of those common faces yet nothing about him seemed to be _common._ His eyes, his sneer, his voice – it all seemed familiar to her but she couldn’t quite place it.

Whoever he was, Caitlin couldn't help but continue staring. Not just because he rudely approached her, but because of his eyes. Those eyes of his. They were bright eyes, cobalt at best, but then shades of green and stormcloud grey seemed to creep in, and then Caitlin didn't know what to make of him. She thought of words like changeable, mutable, unpredictable. It was bizarrely appealing, despite how forbidding he seemed.

But as the older man looked down at her with annoyance, his facial expression rather ruined the overall pleasing effect of his appearance. Realizing she just unabashedly checked this man out, she mentally berated herself as she gave him a clinical smile.   

“I’m sorry, what?”

He looked irritated at having to repeat himself a second time. “Are you deaf? Or are you simply incapable of understanding basic English?” He badgered on angrily. “That seat where your ass is currently sitting? Yeah, that’s _my_ seat.”

“Wait, your seat?” The man clicked his tongue, clearly losing patience.

“Yeah. My seat.”

Caitlin blinked once, then twice. The gall of this man. Either he’s extremely arrogant or just downright an ass. _Perhaps he’s both,_ she thought.

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m sorry, but if I’m not mistaken, this is a public space – a coffee shop, no less. That means everything is first come, first serve. Unless there was reserved sign on this table, which I know there wasn’t because Jitters doesn’t do that, this spot is mine.”

“I’m a man of preference. I come to this establishment every day, at this hour, with my coffee and croissant, sitting at this particular table.”

She cocked her head to the side, her ruby lips thinned. “Funny, I’ve never seen you before.”

He jutted his chin towards her person.

“Much can be said the same to you,” he retorted.

It was apparent to Caitlin that this man won’t leave until he has claimed this table as his own, much to her annoyance. Why can’t he just sit somewhere else, or better yet, go home? It’s bloody midnight.

“Why is it so difficult for you to sit somewhere else?” she asked tersely, equally annoyed as the stranger appeared to be. If it were anyone else, surely they would’ve left by now? Who in their right mind would go through so much trouble just for a damn table? _I need more coffee for this._

He glowered at her. “Perhaps you should invest in a hearing aid,” he jabbed sarcastically, which earned him an eye roll. “As I previously mentioned, I am a man of preference. I prefer this table above all the others and as you can see –” The older man made a show of raising his hand and gestured to the filled coffee shop. “– there’s no other available seating in this establishment.”

“Your loss, not mine,” Caitlin shrugged, and placed her attention back to the papers scattered over the small table. “Go home and drink your coffee there. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to finish.”

He stared at her, not saying anything, much to Caitlin’s relief. Maybe he would just go home now like any sane person would.

 _Just take your damn coffee and leave me alone for god’s sake._ She picked up a random piece of paper, pretending to examine it while watching his movements from the corner of her eyes.

To her surprise, he pulled a chair from an occupied table, placing it opposite to her and sat down. The man didn’t bother asking the startled girl if the seat was occupied or not. Caitlin made a mental note to apologize on his behalf when she left, even though it wasn’t her responsibility.

“What are you doing?” Caitlin asked, alarmed. He placed his drink under a napkin and placed it on a spot where it wouldn’t overlap her work. He shrugged off his backpack and placed it on the floor.

The man answered, “I’m not going home and you’re clearly not gonna give up the table so I might as well stay here.” He looked at her, as if he were waiting for her bite on his bait. Caitlin wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

 _Don’t give in, Caitlin. Don’t fight him._ He slurped annoyingly, a slight smirk playing on his lips. It almost seemed he knew which buttons to press. _Fuck it._

“I _will_ throw this coffee at you,” Caitlin threatened, her fingers tightening around the porcelain cup.

The man scoffed, waving his hand noncommittally, clearly not falling for her bluff. “Not unless you want the remainders of the liquid splattered over your important looking documents.” He nodded to the papers scattered about on the table. “What is it for anyways?”

Before Caitlin could tell the man to mind his own damn business, he picked up one of the sheets, skimming it. His brow furrowed.

“W.A.R. Industries, huh? What are you, an assistant of some sort?”

She snatched back the paper with a scowl. “A _receptionist_ ,” Caitlin corrected. “Nothing fancy.”

“This one here looks like it doesn’t belong in the mix.” He picked up another sheet and scanned the contents, his brows raising. “Thermodynamics?”

“Yes, thermodynamics. I’m studying to become a doctor,” Caitlin admitted, although she didn’t know why. She had every right to not tell this stranger anything about herself. After all, down to the enigma this man was, she doesn’t even know his name. But yet, there’s a flicker of genuine curiosity in his eyes, showing that despite being a total arse, this man was intrigued by her.

Unless Caitlin’s actually bleary eyed from the lack of sleep and was completely blind to the situation.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her response. “You work for W.A.R. Industries, a company that specializes in designing weaponry,” he deadpanned.

“Being a doctor is my main goal along with becoming a bioengineer,” Caitlin elaborated. “A friend got me a job at W.A.R. Industries when I was in a rough spot. And besides, I’m just a receptionist.”

He gave her a disbelieving look. “But _thermal physics?_ Isn’t that advanced for someone your age, _girl_? What are you – twenty? Twenty-one?”

“ _Twenty-six,_ thank you very much,” Caitlin hissed as she watched his brow shot up in surprise. While being mistaken for being younger than your initial age was certainly a compliment, surely Caitlin doesn’t look _that_ young, does she? “Besides, I happen to enjoy learning just about everything thermal physics, especially kinetic theory.”

The man mocked, “Oh? Don’t tell me you’re one of those idealists that believes in the creation of perpetual motion?”

Caitlin tossed him a questioning look, not liking his tone one bit. It almost sounded like he was patronizing her.

“Why? Is it because I’m a _girl_?”

“Gender has nothing to do with one’s intellect,” he answered stiffly.

“Really? Because in a span of sixty seconds, you’ve managed to incorrectly assume my age – which was extremely rude, by the way – insulted my intelligence and basically implied that I’m an idealist simply because I’m a woman. Why not add showing a hint of misogyny to the list?”

“I merely thought with the lack of proper education –”

Caitlin raised a hand to cut him off. “Just because I’m not currently furthering my education does not mean I’m not stupid.”

He didn’t reply. He slightly inclined his head in an action that Caitlin could only describe as in embarrassment. Yeah, embarrassment.

“Back to your question, everyone with half a brain knows that the perpetual motion is nothing but hypothetical. It would violate the first and second Laws of Thermodynamics which basically dictates that machines cannot work indefinitely without external energy maintaining motion.”

“That’s what any logical person would say about it. What are _your_ thoughts about it?”

And just like that, the tense atmosphere that had been winding up all of Caitlin's nerves and turning her into a frayed, fumbling knot broke completely apart. Caitlin took a breath, the first in what felt like ages, and relaxed where she sat, feeling a natural smile take the place of all the ones she had been forcing up until that moment.

“Perpetual motions aren’t impossible; it’s just that no one created one yet.”

Caitlin became animated, her brain getting a taste of the metal stimulation it’s been desperately craving. It’s just she would never anticipated getting it from this stranger across from her. If he had never approached her, she would’ve dismissed him as another one of those deadbeat adults that probably ran some sort of business against the law.

She studied the man. She took the time to observe him as well, surprised at how easy it was for them to initiate their effortless banter (or in this case, debate). He didn’t seem to mind any of that—in fact, if Caitlin didn’t know better, she could have sworn he was impressed.

Much to her surprise, he was extremely intelligent. She’d even as go far and say he was definitely cleverer than she was. His eyes would light up a brightest blue when Caitlin would come up with a counter argument, or an off hue olive when he was puzzled.

When Caitlin looked back at him to snatch back her paper once more, she froze as her eyes met with his. Gone was the constant annoyance that seemed to be ever present on his scowling face. Instead, there was a tiny smirk playing on his lips and his harsh cobalt eyes were gentled down into a look of – admiration? Respect? Hell if Caitlin knew.

The rugged man coughed as he adverted his eyes from hers and handed back her paper.

"Listen," the man said gruffly, clearing his throat and ruffling his unruly hair. Idle gestures and movements, little ways to distract from the words that came next. From her or from himself, she doesn't know. "I, uh… I apologize.”

Out of all the things she anticipated to come out of his arrogant, smart mouth, an apology was the last thing she expected. “For what?”

“For my behaviour I exhibited this evening.” He turned his head away from hers. “I’ve been told that I’m er –a _dick._ ”

Caitlin managed to stifle a laughter bubbling up inside her as he twisted his face at the insult.

“Your bedside manners must be great then.”

The man glowered at her, clearly wondering if that was meant as a joke or an insult. Caitlin’s smirk gave her away and he had no choice but to fight his own grin in return. Despite the crow’s feet near his eyes and the defined wrinkles on his forehead as he smiled, he really did look younger.

 _Makes him a bit boyish too,_ Caitlin thought. Caitlin checked the time on her phone and felt a twinge of disappointment.

“I guess you win.”

He looked at her, puzzled. “I’m sorry?”

She swiftly collected the papers and placed them back in a manila folder. “Table’s all yours,” she announced distractedly, stuffing the files into her bag as she gave him a rueful smile. “I’ve got to get going. Early day tomorrow.”

They both got to their feet as Caitlin swung her bag over her shoulder.

“Oh.” He almost sounded disappointed and Caitlin oddly felt pleased by that. “Will I see you again soon?”

Her eyes widened in surprise. Well, that threw her off. He wanted to see her again? But did _she_ want to see him again? Gone was the confident bravado he exhibited earlier this evening and replaced with uncertainty.

“Why? Do you want to?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he said, “Let me buy you coffee tomorrow. You didn’t get to do much work because of me.”

Caitlin opened her mouth to reply but the man raised his hand to stop her, just like she did to him earlier that evening.

“I won’t take a no for an answer.”

She shook her head, smiling. “You’re quite the persistent one, aren’t you?” Caitlin teased. The older man shrugged, pretending it didn't mean much, but as far Caitlin could tell, he was nervous. She almost felt sorry for him, but it was so worth seeing his once confident eyes dart around in a curious dance, looking for the crack in the seam.

“Well, I heard the cheese curds here are a tad addicting.” His eyes widened before breaking out into a second boyish grin that night, and Caitlin almost found it endearing. Almost.

She looked back at the table and lifted his cup and took the coffee-rimmed napkin. The man handed her a pen from his own pocket, still staring wide-eyed as she jotted down her number and handed it and the pen to him with a grin.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked, taking a step back.

The man peered down at the number and then shook his head. “No, this won't work,” he said.

Caitlin froze.

“I don't even know your name,” he added, holding out the pen again. “Forgot to add that vital piece of information.”

Caitlin hoped she wasn’t blushing as she took the pen back, accidentally brushing her fingers against his own. “There you go,” she said, passing the pen back and holding out her hand for him to shake. “It’s Snow, by the way. I mean, Caitlin. First name is Caitlin. Last name’s Snow.”

“Harry,” he introduced, shaking her hand, a smirk playing at his lips at seeing her flustered. Short bones met long ones in a tender, warm grip. “Hello, Caitlin Snow.”

“Hello, Harry,” she muttered. He really was charming, with his warm voice, long calloused hands, and lovely eyes. Caitlin nodded slowly, still holding on to his hand. “Well, this has been sufficiently awkward,” she said, ducking her head in mild embarrassment. “Definitely one of my worst hellos.”

He only stared at her in amusement, his cerulean eyes flashing brightly with mirth.

“I better get going,” she nodded, retracting her hand away from his and taking a step towards the entrance. “Nice meeting you, Harry.”

He returned her nod with it a brief smile. “It's certainly been interesting, _Snow_.”

Caitlin left the café in much higher spirits than she expected, all thanks to that raggedy man. She didn’t realize she was still smiling when she got home until she saw her reflection in the bathroom sink.

To Caitlin’s pleasant surprise, Harry actually texted her that morning.

**_Good morning, Snow. Jitters, same time, my table. See you soon.  
-Harry_ **

It was curt, professional even, but Caitlin couldn’t help but smirk as she thumbed out her response:

**_I think you meant MY table, Harry. Have a good day._ **

Less than a minute later, a familiar ping echoed from her pockets. She took her phone out and she grinned at the message flashing on the screen. 

 **_Debatable. We’ll just see who’ll arrive first. Just to let you know,  
it’ll be me._**  

Caitlin didn’t respond back. Not that she didn’t want to but felt there was no need. After all, for the first time ever since working at W.A.R. Industries, she finally had a motivation to leave at the designated six o’clock rather than an hour before midnight.

Screw supervisors. She will get that table first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I received a few requests on continuing this fic. I already started the next one and I think this fic would have an extra three more chapters!

She pushed the door with more effort than usual, fatigue rapidly creeping in her bones while she made her way to their usual spot. The soft sounds of jazz music and light chatter echoed softly throughout the café, the smell of freshly brewed coffee lingering in the air. The warmth radiating from the shop was very much welcomed, her face defrosting from the frosty, November air (though, it might as well be December, seeing how the temperature was much colder than the norm).

Caitlin was tired. So damn tired. Not even the enticing bitter aroma was enough to perk her up. Usually, the scent alone provided the brunette with enough energy to lug herself to her table without completely damaging the soles of her shoes. But this time, she didn’t even care if she looked less than stellar with her disheveled hair and racoon eyes; at least she’d be matching with Harry in terms of raggedness.

Caitlin collapsed in the metal stool with an audible sigh, relieved that she was able to give her feet a rest, even if the office wasn’t that far of a walking distance from Jitters.

She cracked her eyes open to see Harry regarding her with amusement; his lips quirked upwards in a smirk, his azure eyes dancing with mirth at seeing Caitlin behave with less grace than the norm.

Harry jutted his chin towards her person and Caitlin realized there was already a fresh cup filled with coffee in front of her waiting to be consumed.

“Figured you’d be in need of coffee by the time you finished work today.” Harry explained, pushing up his glasses. “I took the liberty of ordering for you. Triple shot espresso, correct?”

Caitlin nodded gratefully, taking a sip of the dark liquid before exhaling noisily in satisfaction. “Yup. You’re a godsend, Harry.”

“I also asked Miss West to prepare us some cold cut sandwiches prior to your arrival. You didn’t have dinner yet, I assume?”

“You didn’t have to,” Caitlin blurted, feeling touched by Harry’s thoughtfulness. He only shrugged in response and leaned back in his seat, bringing the paper cup to his lips.

Ever since he apologized for acting like a dick that evening all those weeks ago, he’d began to appear less jagged with his behaviour and personality and more…pleasant. He’d even pay for her coffee if he arrived first, much to her dismay.

“If you’re not here, least I can do is order our coffee. Saves time on both our parts. Am I wrong?” Harry would say. And Caitlin couldn’t find a contradiction. After all, she’s not so seemingly late to the point where the coffee he’d graciously ordered would turn disgustingly lukewarm.

Not that she minded. Caitlin’s very much enjoying his company compared to their first _stubborn_ meeting.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Iris greeted them both, giving them a plate of freshly made sandwiches. Harry and Caitlin expressed their gratitude to the dark skinned woman.

“If you need anything else, feel free to call on me. I’ll just be behind the counter.” With that Iris left the pair alone but not before giving Caitlin a sly grin in which Caitlin would return with a roll of her eyes.

Taking a bite of her food, Harry broke the silence.

“How was your day, Snow?”

Caitlin glanced up to see Harry comfortably leaning back in his chair, his large hand grasped his drink as his cerulean eyes coolly regarded her expectantly – the very definition of laidback in her opinion.

“Oh, you know,” Caitlin said, wiping her mouth of any offending sauce that may be lurking. “The usual daily grind. Spreadsheets. Patent filings. Phone calls. Boring receptionist stuff.”

She saw the corner of his lips quirk up into what almost seemed to be a smile but it was quickly gone as he raised the cup to take a sip of the steaming, black liquid.

Caitlin didn’t know how _this_ became a regular occurrence; meeting Harry in this ‘swanky coffee house’ (as Cisco so eloquently defined it), relaxing in each other’s company, almost weekly. She didn’t know it was possible to afford such luxury into her never ending schedule. While she did suffer the consequences of the lack of sleep, it had been awhile since Caitlin was intellectually challenged and Harry certainly seemed to be…well, _challenging_ to say the least.

But spending the last four weeks in his company, as pleasant as it was, she still found herself weary of him. While he did engaged with her in their small yet heated debates as much as she, it occurred that she knew nothing about this man. He talked so little about himself as to put Caitlin on her guard. Harry avoided revealing too much about himself, always answering in increments – one worded answers and if she was lucky, perhaps a sentence. It made her feel she had been rewarded with the most prized secret only to realize that Harry hardly said anything at all.

Caitlin doesn’t resent him for keeping to himself – she knew she had problems with others with this instance – but she couldn’t lie to herself and say she was content with just a conversation on academics.

“You’re thinking.” Harry’s gruff voice pulled her out of her thoughts, giving her a look of curiosity.

She blinked at him before she answered cheekily, “I’m always thinking.”

He gave a breathy chuckle. “Elaboration then. You’re lost in thought.”

“Am I?”

“Were,” he corrected and offered her a ghost of a smile and she couldn’t help but do the same.

“Ah.”

“’Ah’ indeed.” Harry sipped his hot coffee before setting it down, his face in a grimace from the bittersweet taste. “Are you gonna tell me what’s on your mind?”

“And if I refuse to?” Caitlin teased.

“Then don’t. I won’t force you,” he answered gruffly, directing his gaze towards the glass window. With that, the conversation was finished.

Caitlin looked down and fiddled with her cup, unsure of what to say – unsure on how to defuse the newfound awkwardness between them. _Well, there goes the playful banter._ It seemed as if the man only had one mood – perpetual indifference – and any change to it has his defenses slammed right back up, much to her chagrin.

She squared her shoulders, inhaled and worked up the nerve to press where she hadn’t pressed before.

“From the one month I’ve known you, it seems like I actually don’t know you at all.”

He looked at her in surprise. “You do know me.”

“I know your name,” she countered, "but that seems to be the extent of it.”

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes underneath his black frames.

“You’re exaggerating.”

“I’m not!” Caitlin argued. “Twice a week for the past month, we have met up and conversed over coffee, asking each other about our day. Yet, I know nothing about you. Isn’t it fair to assume we’re friends at this point?”

“I’ll concede we’re…close acquaintances that appreciates each other’s company.”

“Close acquaintances?” Caitlin echoed.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face with a hand. “Look, Snow. I don’t have many friends, if any at all. It’s no secret that I remain detached from people. I have business partners, acquaintances, connections – but no one I can call a _‘friend’_.”

 _Business partner? Connections?_ _What kind of man are you, Harry?_ Caitlin wondered. Judging by the terms he used to describe his relations with other people, it seems that Harry has to be in a career that specifies towards making a profit. Business man? CEO? Executive producer? Something higher up if he had connections and partners, if she were to guess.

But that’s all she’s been doing; guessing. At first, Caitlin guessed he affiliated with some sort of gang or mafia, judging by the way he dressed. But the intricacy of his speech indicated his high intellect and that clearly showed in their debates about science. All she wanted were some answers. And that’s exactly what she’s going to do.

“So,” Caitlin started, looking at her nails before looking back at Harry, who raised a questioning eyebrow. “Business partners and connections. What _is_ your job, exactly? You never said.” It was a harmless question, delivered in the casual, breezy tone Caitlin usually saved for interrogating Cisco whenever he’d eat the last of her pizza pockets she’d been saving.

Harry blinked, obviously caught off guard. “That’s what’s been bothering you?”

“It’s been ever present in my thoughts,” she admitted truthfully.

“And if I answer it, you’ll be satisfied?”

“I’d feel edified, yes,” Caitlin promised.

“Huh,” he scoffed. “I didn’t know you lowered your expectations.”

Caitlin shook her head. “While your sarcasm is appreciated it's also unnecessary.”

“Why is that?”

“Because of your diversion tactics.”

“What about them?” he asked.

“You're doing them,” she said.

Harry smirked at her. “And how am I doing them, exactly?”

“Doing it with the fact you have yet to deny said diversion tactics and to distract from the glaringly obvious fact that you have yet to answer my question.”

Harry chuckled. “Is that what I'm doing?”

“Yes, it is,” Caitlin huffed. “So, spill it. Stop prolonging the inevitable.”

“I'm only dragging it out because the answer is superlatively disappointing.”

“Nothing about you seems remotely disappointing, Harry,” Caitlin said truthfully, her lips spread into an honest smile.

Harry’s cerulean eyes widened and he slightly coughed in his hand. If she squinted, Caitlin could see a hint of pink on the tips of his ears and cheeks. _Aw, he’s embarrassed._

However, she slightly regretted it when he resumed drinking his coffee and consuming his portion of the sandwich, effectively ignoring her question. Caitlin felt her mood drop and she mentally berated herself for overstepping his boundary. She just confirmed it with herself that she’s okay with not knowing everything about Harry yet her curiosity got the better of herself and she had to ask.

Harry surprised her when she heard his voice. “I’m an engineer,” he stated, after some time had passed, “at W.A.R. Industries – just like you. I give inputs on designs and things of the like. Nothing worth noting.”

Caitlin couldn’t help but ask, “Then, are you a consultant? Why don’t I see you arrive at work?”

He shifted in his seat.

“I arrive and leave earlier than you,” he answered, looking a bit uncomfortable. _Ah, different work hours._

While it was a simple question, Caitlin was grateful that Harry humoured her and told her the truth. A consultant for W.A.R. Industries. Well, that explained his vast knowledge for the sciences. And since the CEOs of the company are laid back when it came to dress code, Harry could appear at work as he were now and the owners would not blink an eye.

“I noticed that bit of information made you happy,” Harry said, noticing her smile.

“It did,” Caitlin replied. “Now, you’re not 'just Harry' - a random jerk I met at Jitters. Now, you're 'Harry the Consultant.”

Harry winced at her title for him and the young woman laughed. He shook his head in disbelief before allowing a chuckle, seeing the humour in it.

Calmed down, Caitlin asked, “May I ask you one more question?”

“You just did.” He caught her glare and he couldn’t help but smile a bit. “You may ask, but I might not give you an answer.”

“Fair enough,” she equitized. “If you’re so detached from people and see me as a ‘ _close acquaintance’_ , then why make the effort to continue –” Caitlin gestured between the two of them with her hand.

“A weekly social gathering between two acquaintances over a cup of caffeinated and tremendously acrimonious beverage during a non-sociable hour?” he offered.

“Well, yeah.”

He smirked. “Conjecture?”

Caitlin placed her thumb and index finger underneath her chin, pretending to ponder. “Because you lack a social life and I’m the closest thing that’s willing to tolerate your company?”

Harry looked at her quizzically. “What made you come to the conclusion that I lack a social life?”

“Your social skills leaves much to be desired,” Caitlin answered truthfully without mockery. “You said so yourself; you have no friends and people see you as and I quote ‘a dick’.”

Harry opened his mouth as if he was going to retort but thought better of it and quickly snapped it shut.

“Fair point there, Snow,” he conceded.

She looked mildly proud.

“So? Your answer?”

“You’re a completely contrast to these stupid idiots I see every morning at work.” His face grimaced before softening, looking at the young woman. “I enjoy your company. Immensely. And it so happens that I find your company quite amiable.”

“So, in other words, you like me,” Caitlin grinned.

The corner if his lips quirked upwards in amusement. “Now, that’s going too far.”

She sniggered and she could see his body slightly trembling with quiet laughter.

The night went on peacefully, the tension that was between them earlier was now gone. Caitlin couldn’t help but feel as if she stripped another protective layer off Harry. He smiled more throughout the evening, initiated the conversations – overall just being really pleasant compared to a few hours prior.

It wasn’t a drastic change. Caitlin was well aware that she has a long way to go before Harry acknowledged her as a friend. But for now, this was enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments inspire me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been over a month since I've written a chapter for this fic! Don't think I haven't forgotten about it. It's just that I've been going through a lot right now and writing is the least of my worries. But I already written the next chapter, so depending on how well this goes, I'll post the next one and upcoming chapters more frequently! 
> 
> Enjoy!

She entered her apartment with an audible sigh, haphazardly toeing off her black heels, not bothering to turn on the lights. The dull hum of unseen electric currents quietly buzzed throughout her apartment along with the continual _plips_ of water droplets from her sink, furthering reminding Caitlin on how alone she was.

She trudged her way to her bedroom, the wooden floor cool beneath her clothed feet, not caring about the dust that would inevitably cling to her stockings. Caitlin turned on a lamp that was perched on her wooden nightstand before collapsing on her queen sized bed, happy to finally be at home – specifically her bed. But as relaxed she may be feeling, Caitlin couldn’t help feeling a little bit disappointed that she hadn’t seen Harry today. Granted, today was only a Wednesday and they only met on Mondays and Thursdays, but she found herself wishing the days would go by faster so she could see the older man again.

Of course, they would occasionally text each other but like the person himself, the messages were short and clipped. Still, Caitlin would find herself smiling whenever Harry would text her a simple, 'Good morning, Snow' or 'Goodnight, Snow'. It may not be much, but that usually meant she had crossed his mind and took the initiative to text her before she did.

Caitlin reached for her purse which was luckily on the bed rather than on the floor and pulled out her smartphone, disappointed that Harry had yet to text her, despite it being a little past midnight.

Right on cue, Caitlin’s cellphone rang, a familiar picture flashing on the screen. It was a tanned, Hispanic man with black, shoulder-length hair, grinning broadly as he flashed the peace sign, an arm wrapped around Caitlin’s shoulders. 

Caitlin answered her phone on the third ring. “Isn’t it late for you to be calling?”

“Well, isn’t someone cheery this evening?” he questioned sarcastically.

Caitlin glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand, reading _12:18 AM._ “It’s past midnight, Cisco,” she said matter-of-factly. “It’s technically morning.”

“Shush, you’re not a morning person anyways.”

Caitlin felt her mouth quirk upwards in a smile. “Is there a reason why the great Cisco Ramon graced me with a phone call?”

“Am I not allowed to call my best girl once in a while?” he asked, feigning hurt. “Ever since I got you a job at my company, I’ve been seeing you less and less.”

“I’m sorry, Cisco,” Caitlin apologized sincerely, feeling a little bit bad for being out of touch with her only friend. “It’s been hectic recently.” It wasn’t necessarily a lie, juggling her free time meeting a _‘close acquaintance’_ and her insane workload from W.A.R. Industries. She couldn’t exactly tell Cisco that two out of the seven days, she had been seeing a man who she wasn’t exactly…well, _seeing._

She needn’t have worried.

“Oh?” questioned Cisco. Caitlin could practically _hear_ his eyebrows raised, a Cheshire grin forming on his lips. “Because from what I heard – this is from Iris, by the way – is that you’re seeing someone almost every day.”

“It’s not every day!” Caitlin defended. “It’s only twice a week.” 

“Aha!” yelled Cisco triumphantly, causing the young woman to wince at the unexpected pitch in his voice. “So there _is_ someone!” _Damn_ _,_ Caitlin inwardly cursed. She walked right into that one. “Tell me!”

“It’s no one special,” she answered cryptically.

“Did you bang him yet?”

“ _Cisco!”_ Caitlin admonished, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. She heard him cackle gleefully on the other end of the line.

“I’m just teasing you, girl,” he teased before sounding serious. “But for reals, though. You met a man? What’s he like?”

“Who said it was a man?” Caitlin retorted lamely.

She heard Cisco snort in disbelief. “You wouldn’t know a girl was hitting on you even if she had a neon sign pointing at her, reading, “I’m gay’.”

“Why don’t you ask Iris if you’re so intrigued about my non-existent love life?”

“I did!” Cisco exclaimed, seemingly a little miffed that the barista refused to give him any more information. “All she said it was an older, white man who looked happy with you than he is alone.”

Caitlin felt her cheeks redden than she thought possible. _She said that?_

“No shit, Sherlock. Why would I make _that_ up?” Cisco answered, completely unaware that his friend hadn’t meant to say that aloud. “Should I meet the guy? Y’know, check him out, see if he’s worthy of you?”

She coughed in her hand. “There’s no need, Cisco. We’re not… _involved_ like you think. We just talk.”

Hell, that sounded lame, even to her own ears but that was the truth. Sure, she and Harry are growing closer, but with his brusque personality and his air of enigma, it’s hard trying to get to know the older man on a more personal level.

“Sure,” Cisco said, obviously not convinced but dropped the subject, much to her relief. “So, what are you up to Friday night?” 

“Friday?” Caitlin rolled over to the other side of the bed, where a small calendar was inconspicuously placed, scribbled with with Xs and circles. Nothing was drawn on the upcoming Friday and she told him so. “Is there something happening?”

“Well, on Friday, there’s a gala at W.A.R. Industries in celebration of forming a partnership with Mercury Labs and I want you to be my plus one.”

“Oh, congratulations!” Caitlin said enthusiastically, truly happy that her friend’s company landed a great partnership with a company that would bring benefits to both sides. “But wouldn’t it be more appropriate to bring a proper date rather than me? Like, what about Gypsy?”

“Who would make a better date than my best girl?” She could practically hear him grinning. “Besides, Gypsy’s staying late at CCPD that day working on a case, trying to track down some crime lord syndicate with Iris’s dad.”

“Sounds important.”

"It is,” he agreed. Caitlin could tell Cisco was incredibly proud of his girlfriend but at the same time, he was obviously worried about her and her safety. The two had met during a press conference at W.A.R. Industries and since then, the poor man had been absolutely smitten with the gorgeous cop. His love for his girlfriend has been unwavering since.

“So you’ll be my date?” he asked, bringing her out of her trance. “Gypsy’s totally cool with it if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Caitlin bit her bottom lip, a habit she has yet to break out of. She truly wanted to go with Cisco to this gala. Meet new people, hopefully make connections that would help her out in the nearby future. And it’s not his girlfriend Caitlin was afraid of. It was another woman.

“Would _she_ be there?” she asked, her voice lowered, as if she doesn’t want anyone overhearing her.

Cisco was quiet on the other end before realization dawned on him, finally understanding who she meant. “I personally made sure no one from Tannhauser Labs would be attending.”

She felt herself sigh in relief. “Then, yes, Cisco. I’ll come and be your plus one.”

Caitlin heard him cheer and she couldn’t help but giggle at his childish display of happiness. But that’s what made him who he was and she wouldn’t have her best friend any other way.

“Okay, I’ll pick you up at six thirty,” he said, before snapping his fingers, indicating he has more to say. “Oh, and I’ll talk to your boss to give you the day off so you have enough time to make yourself fabulous,” Cisco said. “I’ll send you pictures of a few gowns tomorrow and then you can take your pick. I’ll have everything else sent over.”

“You’re spoiling me.”

She couldn’t see him, but Caitlin had a feeling he just winked at her. “Gotta make sure we look _bomb_ _AF_. The hottest people in the room.”

She laughed aloud at that. The pair talked for an extra ten minutes before bidding each other goodnight. It’s been awhile since Caitlin prettied herself up for a formal event. She always disliked such occasions, but this was a big deal for Cisco and she wasn’t about to let him down, simply because she felt tense around large crowds.

Then, a thought flew across her mind. What if Harry would be there? He is, after all, a consultant for W.A.R. Industries. He gave his input on certain projects. Surely, that meant he would be in attendance for a historic event for their company.

Caitlin shook her head. She’s going for Cisco and him only. She cannot allow herself to wish that Harry would be there. She can’t just ditch Cisco and interact with the older man (even though she’s certain Cisco would ditch _her_ instead, forcing her to socialize with others), no matter how much wanted to. After all, she’s seeing him tomorrow.

As if reading her mind, her cellphone pinged, signalling that she received a text message. She swiped on the screen of her phone and Caitlin softly smiled when she saw the familiar text flashing on her screen.

**Goodnight, Snow. See you tomorrow. –H**

Tomorrow will be a good day. She just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments really inspire me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Not that it wasn’t always busy everyday at W.A.R. Industries – considering the young brunette did overtime on the daily – but today seemed to have a certain charge in the air that had everyone bustling. As she walked through the revolving glass doors, the first thing Caitlin noticed was how the usual hushed chatter was now leveled up to a high buzz, seemingly as if she were in a mall.

Reaching the staff room, Caitlin greeted everyone while putting her personal belongings away. Everyone seemed to be talking about the partnership between W.A.R. Industries and Mercury Labs along with the upcoming gala. The news was apparently released early this morning, surprising Caitlin. Then again, she was personally told by the CEO, owner and the letter ‘R’ in W.A.R. himself, making her feel a bit special.

She quickly made her way to the reception desk, filing out papers and answering phone calls the moment she sat down. It was going to be a long day.

x

It was a little after three in the afternoon when Caitlin’s boss instructed her to go to the fifty-seventh floor to deliver some documents to Dr. Ramon, much to her surprise. It was extremely rare for someone of her position to go meet the CEOs themselves so when she was handed a stack of folders, she was met with the looks of envy and jealousy by her co-workers. If it were anyone else, her boss would give it to someone who were obviously more qualified than her, but perhaps the fact Cisco Ramon himself who personally recommended Caitlin to work here was a boon in that decision.

It was no longer than three minutes that Caitlin was seemingly transferred onto a whole different world. The reception area was more upscale than the lobby; expensive minimalistic furniture adorning the entire floor.

Caitlin was pulled out of her awe by a feminine voice calling out to her.

“May I help you?”

She blinked in confusion until she released the blonde woman behind the counter was referring to her. Caitlin quickly walked over to the desk, her heels clacking loudly against the marbled floor.

“Hi, I’m Caitlin Snow from the reception desk,” the brunette greeted and was met with a practiced, clinical smile. “I have the documents you requested.” Caitlin gently shook the manila folders in her hand as proof while handing her identification badge to the young woman for inspection. The blonde glanced at the card and back at Caitlin before handing it back, seemingly satisfied.

“Just wait here a moment. I’ll call in Dr. Ramon."

As the younger woman reached for the corded telephone, Caitlin busied herself, admiring the huge yet elegantly, minimalistic floor. While the entire building of W.A.R. Industries just oozed wealth on the exterior, the interior was just as grand. Monochrome furniture adorned the sleek wallpaper, granite flooring and high-ceiling glass windows with a breathtaking view overlooking the entirety of Central City. If Caitlin concentrated, she was sure she could smell an upscale Febreeze scent in the air. 

She was awe-struck and it showed.

Caitlin returned her attention to the younger woman and even she was dressed luxuriously – from the tightly pulled bun, sleek dress, diamond encrusted earrings and watch. A total contrast to Caitlin’s cheap blouse and pencil skirt that screamed _H &M_ brand. Even the glass plaque on top of the black granite counter which read “Patricia Spivot” seemed priceless. Caitlin felt like a she was shaming W.A.R. Industries’ reputation with her less than refined attire. Even if she was just a simple receptionist. 

Unaware that younger woman was being observed by Caitlin, her professional mask quickly slid off, her face broken off in a wide grin.

“Dr. Wells!” the blonde receptionist (whom Caitlin believed to be Patricia, judging by the plaque) greeted in surprise, her cheeks reddening as she grinned up at him. “How may I help you?”

 _Oh, she has it bad for him,_ Caitlin thought amusingly as she watched this girl’s demeanor visibly change. How great could this man be that every woman she conversed with had regarded him with high such wanton affection?

Wanting to satisfy her curiosity, she turned around, not knowing what to really expect.

Caitlin’s eyes first landed on a well sculpted chest covered in an expensive, onyx Armani-brand jacket. She slowly raised her hazel eyes to meet the owner of the body and Caitlin felt her eyes widen. Not only did his suit matched his neatly combed hair, his silk tie was a match to his striking, azure irises.

He held out his large hand to her, exposing gold and silver cuff links along with a silver watch that seemed to be worth a year’s worth of her salary. Possibly even more.

“I’ll take those,” the man ordered, his voice unusually smooth, yet familiarly commanding. 

Caitlin automatically handed him the stack of documents, as if in a trance. As soon he took if from her, Caitlin watched him hand it over to the receptionist and ordered her to deliver it to Cisco’s office.

Caitlin bit her lower lip as her initial shock quickly morphed into something else. She was irritated with herself for feeling so insignificant and timid in this man’s presence while he gazed at her in confusion yet with a twinge of that familiar mirth in his eyes. But why should she be feeling timid? This man was the same man she had coffee with, twice a week.

Except, this man in front of her wasn’t Harry.

The Harry she knew dressed haphazardly; black jeans that seems over worn, his black hoodie that he never took off, no matter how hot it got in the café and his constant dishevelled hair. The man she knew loved to slouch in his seat, his long legs spread out - the epitome of laziness. Hell, if one searched the very definition of 'laziness' in the Urban or Miriam-Webster dictionary, his picture would be beside it.

But this man – this Armani brand, suave and professional looking man – was not Harry Wells she befriended at Jitters more than a month ago. This man in front of her who seemed to demand the attention of others just by his presence alone was _bloody_ Dr. Harrison Wells; owner and CEO of W.A.R. Industries.

_The goddamn ‘W’ in W.A.R. Industries._ _‘Harry’ is bloody short for ‘Harrison’._

How could she be so dense? 

“Dr. Wells?” Patricia Spivot called out eagerly. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Move my three forty-five meeting to four thirty, Miss Spivot,” Harry instructed, his eyes never leaving Caitlin's. “And hold my calls until further notice. I have an appointment with Miss Snow as of right now in my office. Inform her boss of her delay.”

Caitlin managed to find her voice and scowl at him. “Oh, so you have your own office?” Caitlin asked with a little bite in her tone.

Harry leaned down to her ear, harshly whispering, “Not here.” He grabbed her wrist with just enough force so she couldn’t run but not enough to hurt her. “My office. Now.”

Not giving her a chance to protest, Harry steered her to his office through the double glass doors, mindful not to tug on her too hard. Satisfied that they were away from prying ears, he released his grasp on her, giving her space.

Despite her shock and irritation at finding out his real identity, Caitlin couldn’t help but be awed at Harry's grand space of an office. Floor-to-ceiling windows overlooked the city, much like the reception area. An endless wave of vehicles rode on below them, seemingly like ants, cars honking in the distance and ambulances wailing in the far distance. On the side of his massive mahogany desk on the black wall was an array of countless flat screen televisions, all showing news channels locally; one screen would be showing crime news in Central City, and another would be broadcasting the weather. The other noticeable thing that Harry’s main palette scheme when it came to his décor consisted of black, grey and white – seemingly like the rest of this monochromatic floor. 

“Please, make yourself comfortable.” Harry gestured to the black, leather sofas placed in front of his mahogany desk.

Showing no signs of moving, he moved past Caitlin to his desk and pressed a button with an audible ‘ _click’,_ the double glassed doors behind her became frost, effectively shielding them from other employees. 

He shrugged out of his suit and hung it over his leather chair, loosening his blue, silken tie. He made his way to his mini bar with various bottles, cups and jugs placed on it that was also very seemingly monochromatic, right down to the utensils. On the back, there was a coffee maker that also seemed to be costly than the average beverage appliance and began fixing himself a cup of coffee.

“Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee, water?” Harry glanced at Caitlin who seemed to be rooted by the door, looked mildly uncomfortable at thought of how _private_ his office was. She shook her head. “What about food? Are you hungry? I can get Miss Spivot to get us some late lunch. What about pizza pockets? I know you like pizza pockets.”

Caitlin couldn’t help but inwardly smile at his behaviour. How ironic that not so long ago, she wished he’d talk to her more, to let her in. She rarely heard him say more than a sentence that wasn’t geared towards an academic debate. But here he was, speaking more than two sentences at time with her. And despite his obvious, cool and collected demeanor, she could tell he definitely was not used to it. If anything, it was all because he seemed a bit…nervous? 

But all Caitlin managed to say was, “I have to get back to work.”

“And I have a four o’clock meeting,” Harry countered, looking at his Rolex watch. “And it’s three thirty. The sooner we talk this out, the faster we can go back to work. Now, please, sit down.”

Wordlessly, she made her way to the leathered sofas and gingerly sat down.

“You look…” Caitlin paused, unable to find the proper words that seemed to describe the man in front of her. _Handsome. Amazing. Dapper. Oddly sexy…if I squint._ In the end, she went for the lame, “You look different.”

Harry’s brow arched. “Should I take that as a compliment or insult?”

She laughed softly. “It’s definitely an upgrade from the deranged thug look that you’re always sporting.”

“I’m taking it as a compliment then.”

Harry returned his attention to fixing himself a drink while Caitlin looked down at her hands, fiddling her fingers in her lap, unbeknownst the small smile Harry sported. It was a few moments later that an enticing aroma of sweet, grounds beans filled the room and Caitlin felt her mouth water a bit. Harry returned with two cups in hand and settled beside her on the leather sofa.

“I didn’t –” Caitlin began, noticing the extra cup full of dark, tantalizing caffeinated molten.

“I know you,” was all Harry said, handing her the porcelain cup. “Triple shot espresso.”

Caitlin took the cup gratefully, examining it. Even the blasted cup looked like fine chinaware, and probably was. She brought it to her lips and hummed when the hot and bitter liquid met her tongue, her mood elevated. Marginally.

“Thank you,” Caitlin rasped, her tongue a little bit numb for the freshly made coffee. “I’m surprised you even remembered what I liked.”

Harry took a sip of his own coffee before placing the china cup down on a coaster. “You never ordered anything else,” he replied.

“You remembered I love pizza pockets,” she added.

He looked mildly offended, his brow furrowed. “While I seemingly appear to be nonchalant during our conversations, believe me, I do pay attention to what you say, Snow.”

Caitlin didn’t know what to say to that. She couldn’t exactly reply, “Thank you for listening when I talk” because she felt that was undeniably unnecessary. But, hearing him say something truthful was heartwarming even if he was still shrouded in mystery. Well, not necessarily a mystery since she’s fully aware that her deranged thug was really a CEO of a prestigious scientific and militant company. His natural bedhead floof was neatly combed and gently gelled over. His oversized hoodie and windbreaker was replaced with a suit Caitlin knew she’ll never be able to afford.

She studied him, taking in every line and blemish on his face. Unfortunately, cataloguing every detail didn’t lessen her newfound awe even just a fraction. Even if she was still mad at him.

Harry’s gaze landed on her. “You’re thinking, Snow.”

Caitlin’s face slightly reddened from being caught and coughed, “I’m always thinking.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her cheeky and standard reply. After a few sips from their drinks later, Harry decided to be the first one to initiate the conversation.

“Should we talk?” he asked once he felt her tension subside.

“What’s there that needs to be talked about?”

“For starters, let me clear up any misunderstandings about myself and my profession.” Harry placed his cup down on the glass table, and turned himself to fully look at Caitlin. “As you most likely surmised, my full name is Harrison Wells. I am the founder and one of the CEOs of W.A.R. Industries.”

Caitlin had a sudden urge to stick out her hand for him to shake and sarcastically reply that it was a pleasure to make his acquaintance. But that would be highly immature of her and she had a feeling her behaviour would not be appreciated at the moment, especially she’s finally getting him to talk while being honest about it.

“Do I still call you ' _Harry'_? Or should I address you by your proper title, Dr. Wells?” Caitlin asked, a little mockingly.

The older man give her a pointed look, pushing up his glasses. “You may continue addressing me informally as long as we’re alone. Within these walls, I am still your boss.”

“Are you? My boss, that is.” Caitlin took a sip of her coffee, looking at him squarely. “Last time I checked, you were a consultant for W.A.R. Industries, not the CEO.”

Harry’s face smoothed into an unreadable passivity. “You assumed I was a consultant, not me. I told you all I did was give my input on designs and decisions. I did not lie to you.”

Caitlin felt her anger flare up. “Don’t you dare blame this on me.”

“I’m not blaming you of anything. All I’m saying is that I did not give you the whole truth about me.” His face was relaxed, his voice even and low – not at all apologetic on deceiving her. That only flared her temper more. Why he didn’t understand that what he did was wrong? That he hurt her?

“Omission of the truth is lying. You _lied_ to me. You could’ve corrected me,” she stated angrily. “Why didn’t you though? I know you love being right.”

Harry’s jaw tightened. “I didn’t want to tell you.”

“I got that much.” Caitlin scoffed in disbelief before her flashing him a look of hurt. “But why? Why didn’t you want to tell me? I thought we were _close acquaintances_.”

“And that’s exactly why I haven’t told you.”

Caitlin looked at him wide-eyed, clearly wounded by his words. Did he really think that little of their relationship?

Realizing how he worded it sounded wrong, Harry was quick to elaborate.

“At first, it was because you were my employee who was unaware of my status. You gave me invaluable feedback about my company, simply because it was truthful. You did not sugar coat your words simply because you wanted to please me as your CEO.” His lips curved slightly, smiling spitefully. “I’m well aware what women say about me. When they see me, they see wealth, power and status. But with you, Snow… you’re not like that. You are kind, compassionate, intelligent, witty – not at all similar to the past women I’ve encountered.” Harry took a deep breath, his eyes holding her gaze. “Even now, I know you must be feeling angry. But I prefer your anger over you pretending to like me just for your personal gains.”

Caitlin fidgeted with her hands, taking in his confession. So, the main reason why he refused to tell her about the true nature of his job and _name_ was because he assumed she a shallow, materialistic women like the others he encountered? Was her behaviour any indicator that she had no desire to use people for selfish gains? Hell, Caitlin had to persuade Cisco not to give her a high ranking position within W.A.R. industries simply because she wanted to _earn_ it. Not seduce her way up or create false friendships.

Yet, Harry believed so _little_ in her.

“I’m more than angry, Harry,” she confessed. “All this time, I thought you understood me better than that. I was okay with not knowing everything about you, but I thought you at _least_ trusted me enough.”

“I do, Snow,” Harry admitted truthfully, his azure eyes shining brightly beneath his black frames. “That’s why I’m telling you this.”

“Then, answer one question for me, Harry." He gestured her to continue with a wave of his hand. “Would you have told me that you’re the CEO and owner of W.A.R. Industries? Not now, but eventually? If I hadn’t found out?”

Harry’s brow furrowed, clearly thinking of a response that would seemingly satisfy her. But Caitlin already had her answer. It was a simple yes-or-no question but he couldn’t even answer that, even with his eyes slightly pleading her to understand.

In the end, he said nothing. That was all Caitlin needed.

“I thought so.” She looked down at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. “Looks like I overestimated you.”

She got up, smoothing the wrinkles in her dress. Before she could walk away from him, Harry leaned over and caught her wrist in his firm grip.

“Caitlin.” The sound of her given name off his lips made her pause (and it wasn’t because he had a hold on her wrist). He didn’t pull away when she glanced him. If anything, his grip tightened. “Caitlin,” he said again, as if he were trying to tell her something just by saying her name alone.

Harry had never called her by her given name before. He always addressed her by her surname; she surmised that was his way of being emotionally detached from her. But here he was, almost _begging_ her to what – stay? To understand?

“I –” She was interrupted by a loud ringer followed by a static voice over the intercom. Harry quickly released his hold on her, as if her skin burned him.

“Dr. Wells, your four o’clock meeting is due in five minutes,” Miss Spivot reminded him and Harry cursed under his breath. “Dr. Ramon and Dr. Allen are already in attendance along with Dr. McGee from Mercury labs. Shall I tell them you’ll be late?”

Harry sharply exhaled, shoving his hand into his air – an obvious sign of frustration. He removed his glasses and rubbed his face, suddenly looking exhausted.

“No, Miss Spivot,” he answered. “I’ll be there soon.” The static buzz of the intercom disappeared, leaving the pair by themselves again, even if momentarily.

When it was obvious Caitlin had nothing left to say to him, he reached out to her only to have her take a step back away from him. A look of hurt flashed on his face, mirroring her look from earlier. A part of her felt pleased that she managed to hurt him, even if a little. Just a small part of her though.

“Just come by tonight, yeah?” Harry asked her, almost as if pleading with her. “We can talk about this more later.”

Caitlin nearly forgot today was Thursday; the second day of the week where they’d meet up at Jitters and talk about just almost anything. She didn’t want to be immature and continue being angry at him. She wanted to be rational and listen to him over a cup of their favourite coffee.

But how could she? Harry had lied to her about his goddamn job, his name – simply because he initially pegged her to be one of those shallow women that were easily swayed by looks, money and power. Harry really had thought that little of her, even if it was inadvertently.

She turned around and made her way to the door, unaware of his fallen expression. Before she turned the doorknob, Caitlin turned her body slightly towards him and said, “Thanks for the coffee, Dr. Wells.”

She didn’t even bother turning closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos and a comment please! Your love gives me inspiration!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving! 
> 
> Whew, another chapter posted! I just want to say thank you to everyone who's still reading this! It means a lot to me that everyone's supportive and that alone inspires me to pump out chapters as fast as I can. With the lack of snowells in the season 4, it's a little hard to gain motivation. Plus, I'm never really confident in my writing so that also adds on to my lack of motivation. But I'm thankful to my readers who stick by this and I'm thankful to Arkadie who always seemed hyped to read my sorry excuse of a story.
> 
> As per usual, I have another chapter ready to be posted but depending on how this goes, I may post it later in the week.

It was now early December, the air crispy and frosty in the late evening as the brunette left the company, earlier than usual. Caitlin left her burgundy-coloured trench coat unzipped, the residual anger she felt from earlier this afternoon kept her warm. With the extra free hour, Caitlin opted to take a different route home. She wasn’t in the mood to walk past Jitters and risk seeing Harry, in case he was already there and waiting for her.

It _was_ only ten o’clock in the evening and Caitlin does usually leave around eleven. But still, she wasn’t taking any chances.

Not that Caitlin was a coward – she was anything _but_. However, she was so ashamed that she’d been so foolish and damn naïve to think that she and Harry were _friends._ He must’ve thought of her to be stupid when she failed to recognize him as her _boss_ and CEO of W.A.R. Industries. Even more so when she believed that their relationship could be more than just ‘close acquaintances’. Harry just used her to gain information and criticism about his company without remorse.

So, in the end, Caitlin chose not to go Jitters as Harry hoped she would.

When she entered her apartment, Caitlin immediately switched off her phone, not wanting to be disturbed or tempted to see if a certain, snarky doctor messaged her.

She made a beeline to her washroom and took a long, much deserved, hot shower. Afterwards, Caitlin slipped into a purple nightgown, her soaked hair wrapped around in a makeshift turban with her towel. She curled up in her bed and grabbed an electronic tablet from her nightstand, checking her emails. There was one from Cisco, the subject reading, “Outfits for the Gala tmr ;))))”.

Caitlin mentally slapped herself for nearly forgetting. There’s an event tomorrow evening in celebration between the partnership between Mercury Labs and W.A.R. Industries. She had promised her best friend that she would be his plus one, despite socializing with strangers in a upscale setting wasn't really her scene. To add on to her discomfort, that also meant that Harry would be in attendance as well.

She tapped open the email, half-heartedly scrolling through pictures of various, high-quality gowns that Cisco attached. He instructed her to select her favourite gown and send him her measurements. His personal shopper would pick up the accessories and drop everything off by early afternoon. He also reminded her to be ready by six o’clock in the evening and he’ll be there to pick her up by six-thirty.

Caitlin wasn’t used to the extravagant life that Cisco worked hard to get. While, yes, the young man may spoil her here and there with clothes and food, she would never get used to the parties; the overpriced food that most people would sell their limbs for just a taste, or the clothes that costed more than her yearly rent for her modest apartment. Not that Caitlin had much of a taste of Cisco’s life; the thought of it just seemed too much for the reclusive woman. Even if it’s just one gala.

Caitlin sent him a reply, saying that he could pick her outfit and surprise her. A few minutes later, she felt her iPad buzz in her hands and a little pop-up notification appeared on the screen, showing that Cisco replied to her email.

**_From:_** _Cisco.Ramon@warindustries.org_ **  
_Sent:_ ** _Thursday, December 1, 2015 11:10 PM  
_****_To:_ _Caitlin.Snow@warindustires.org_  
_Subject:_ _RE: Outfits for the Gala tmr ;))))_

Yo you sure you want me to pick out your outfit?? I might pick the ugliest dress for you to wear just sayin’ xD (Also pick up your phone! Why you ignoring me??)

 **Dr. Cisco Ramon**  
CEO  
W.A.R. Industries

X

**_From:_** _Caitlin.Snow@warindustires.org_ **  
_Sent:_ ** _Thursday, December 1, 2015 11:13 PM  
_****_To:_ _Cisco.Ramon@warindustries.org_  
_Subject:_ _RE: Outfits for the Gala tmr ;))))_

Cisco, 

I’m sure you wouldn’t do such a thing to your best friend, would you? Besides, I know you won’t do anything to jeopardize _your_ looks, considering I AM your plus one.

Think about it this way; at least you can coordinate our outfits for tomorrow so we could match, if you want.

Caitlin x

P.S. I hope you don’t send your employees and other professionals these types of horribly grammatical emails.

P.P.S. Sorry, I’ll turn it on right now.

 **Caitlin Snow**  
Public Relations  
W.A.R. Industries

X 

Grabbing her phone from her underneath her pillow, Caitlin quickly pressed the power button. The familiar, white, bitten apple appeared brightly on her screen. Immediately, her phone rang – Cisco’s face flashing on the screen.

“Hello?” Caitlin answered.

“I’ll have you know, I do, in fact, send _professional_ emails, Caitlin,” Cisco stated, mocking hurt.

As ever, Cisco’s lack of a proper greeting never ceased to amaze her – always going straight to the point. Caitlin rolled her eyes affectionately, a soft smile forming on her lips. “Hello to you too.”

“Also, why was your phone off?” Cisco asked, ignoring her sarcastic jab. His voice sounded a bit muffled, as if his mouth was full. _Was he eating?_ Caitlin wondered.

“I was trying to avoid someone,” Caitlin replied. She heard him swallow before talking again.

“Oooh, that coffee guy?”

She made a sound of affirmation. “Yeah, him.”

“Got into a lovers’ quarrel?” he teased.

Caitlin shook her head. “No, nothing like that. I just found out that he lied to me about something big.”

“Like what? His dick size?” Cisco joked.

“Cisco!” Caitlin spluttered, embarrassed but couldn’t help but laugh. “Although, he is a massive dick, personality wise.”

“Ah, a prick then!”

“Well, yes.”

“What did this _John_ Doe say to you to get you this upset?” Cisco joked, clearly not wanting to stop making vulgar jokes about the male anatomy. That made her smile, much to her dismay. But, she knew Cisco. This was sort of his own way trying to make her feel better despite not knowing the full details – yet.

“Okay! Enough with the penis jokes, please.”

“Fine,” he pouted, “but tell me what this guy did.”

Caitlin told Cisco the story of the man she met at Jitters a few weeks ago and how he was a complete asshole to her. But despite their icy personalities, they grew close, bonding over their love of the sciences. It was only today did that she found out the truth about Harry. Full name, occupation – the basic stuff when you’re getting to know someone.

“So, let me get this straight," Cisco started, any traces of humour in his voice gone. "The guy you’ve been seeing at Jitters for the past few weeks was Harry. As in Dr. Harrison Wells, CEO of W.A.R. Industries.” Caitlin hummed in confirmation, signalling him to continue. “And he told you he was poor and you just found out he was your boss…”

“I may have assumed he was poor based on his rugged looks,” Caitlin admitted guiltily before adding, “but he didn’t correct me either when I commented on it.”

She heard Cisco let out a frustrated noise. “How the hell didn’t you know the man you were seeing was Dr. Wells?”

“Because I never recognized him and he never told me his full name,” Caitlin said exasperatedly. “Just told me to address him as Harry and said that he was a consultant for W.A.R. Industries. Nothing more.”

He was momentarily silent on the other end. Caitlin could imagine Cisco rubbing his forehead in disbelief. She didn’t blame him though. She would be doing the same if she were in his shoes. How could she _not_ recognize Dr. Wells at first glance? Her _boss_?

“Okay,” he said. “I get him asking you to call him by his nickname but did he actually say he was a consultant?” he asked.

Caitlin paused. Well, no. He never did say he was a consultant. She did. That’s when her eyes widen in disbelief, realization setting it. “…No.” Caitlin answered slowly. “He just said he was an engineer and that he gave his input on designs and other things. I then assumed he was a consultant. And again, he didn’t correct me.”

“I thought so. Harry may be a total jackass, but he wouldn’t outright lie to someone. Also, how come Iris didn’t tell me about this?”

“Iris? From Jitters?” Caitlin inquired, baffled as to why the barista would have something to do with this.

“She’s Barry’s foster sister,” Cisco answered. “Remember when I told you Barry was Luke Skywalker-ing his Leia?”

She crinkled her nose at the analogy. “But they’re foster siblings, not blood like Luke and Princess Leia. Plus, I didn’t know Iris was his _sister_.”

“Yeah, but still, they’re fucking each other though,” Cisco stated crudely, completely nonchalant. “Pretty sure they’re in love too.”

Caitlin raised her eyebrow, shooting a look of disbelief at her wardrobe. She didn’t want to think about her favourite barista having sex with her foster brother. That was… _just wrong_ on so many levels.

She pleaded Cisco to change the topic, wanting to forget the last bit entirely. Lucky for her, he dropped it. Instead, he asked, “So, I guess you two had a fight today?”

Her eyes broadened. “How did you –”

Cisco cut her off before she could continue. “You weren’t there to deal with Harry’s shitty attitude, okay? According to Patty, he had a meeting with some woman and she left angrily. He was in a bad mood for the rest of the day.” He exhaled heavily. “Thank gods he wasn’t an asshole to Dr.McGee when she was here. Would’ve ruined the whole partnership thing.”

Caitlin winced at Cisco’s annoyed tone and couldn’t help but feel bad and a bit responsible for Harry’s prickly attitude.

“So, I take it the fight was about you finding out about his true identity thingy?”

“Yeah,” Caitlin nodded, recalling the day’s events. She told him about what transpired in his office and how he casually admitted that he that he was her boss – how he was basically everyone’s boss. “I also found out that Harry took advantage of my ignorance of his status to gain invaluable criticism about his company.”

Cisco let out a low whistle. “Damn. That really is a dickish move on his part.”

“I know,” Caitlin agreed before turning somber, “but be honest with me, Cisco. Was I right to be mad? I _did_ assume things about him without knowing the truth and then when I finally learned of everything, I only got more upset at him.”

Looking back at her reactions, it seemed logical then to be upset at Harry lying to her; for omitting the truth. But talking to Cisco made her realize what if she was equally at fault? She assumed his job, she assumed everything about him and maybe he just didn’t know how to correct her. If Caitlin were in his position, she couldn’t exactly say, “ _Hey I actually own the building you work in”_ especially as someone of a grandeur status.

“I think,” Cisco began, carefully choosing his words, “that your reactions were justified. Yeah, sure, you may have jumped to conclusions but this is Harry we’re talking about. The man’s very unrepentant about his actions and would go to extreme lengths to get the results he wants. But that’s what makes him a great business man.”

Caitlin hummed her agreement, relieved that Cisco understood both points of view. Usually, he’d always take her side no matter the argument but he must’ve known that she needed a logical point of view both as a friend and as Harry’s colleague. The young woman smiled, eyes crinkling, feeling slightly better about today – all thanks to her best friend.

“Thank you, Cisco,” she said genuinely. “I mean it.”

“You know I got you, baby-g,” Cisco replied cheerily, using his nickname he reserved just for her that she hasn’t heard in a long time. Not since they were teenagers. “Now, enough of this crap. Time to talk about dresses and galas.”

X

The two talked well into the late night. It was until around three in the morning did they said their goodnights. While Caitlin had the Friday off, that did not mean Cisco did as well. After all, he had other duties and responsibilities to ensure all goes well for the event tonight.

Sunlight now streamed through Caitlin’s windows, filling the room with natural brightness. According to the digital clock on her nightstand, it was ten thirty-eight AM.

It was with bleary eyes that Caitlin turned on her phone and checked her voicemail. After her call with Cisco, the brunette turned her phone back off. She no longer held any resentment towards Harry but that doesn’t mean she wanted to talk to him any time soon if she could help it. 

Surprisingly, there was one message in her inbox that belonged to a local number she recognized. It was sent early this morning.

_“Hey, Snow…Caitlin. It’s, um, me. Dr – er, Harry. I know you’re mad at me and don’t want to talk but I’m calling because you didn’t come last night. Your phone was turned off so I got a little bit…concerned. I know seeing me was the last thing you wanted to do but we should talk._

_“What happened today, I wish I explained myself more…eloquently. I replayed our conversation in my head and I finally understand why you’re so upset at me. If I were in your position, I, too, would be angry. Yes, I did omit some truths here and there but that doesn’t change the fact I indeed lied to you. I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t deserve your kindness and I definitely don’t deserve your friendship._

_“Look…I’m not good at apologizing or interacting with others that’s not for the sake of business. But we should talk. Properly. I need to tell you a few things that will hopefully make you understand things better. Well, more than a few things. And if you decide that you don’t want to continue our…relationship by the end of it, you’ll never see me again outside of work. Anyways, let me know when you’re ready. I’ll be waiting. Have a good day…Caitlin.”_

Caitlin sat in her bed, mouth hung agape and her hair mussed up in disarray. She was caught by surprise at his message. Sure, she saw his number before she chose to listen to it but it didn’t prepare her at all to hear his voice that almost seemed…apologetic? She was also surprised by the fact Harry even called her. Despite having her number for weeks, he had never once called her; always opting to text her. Yet, as she scrolled through her call history, Harry had called her about three times, leaving a message on the final call.

She was tempted to text him, just to let him know that she was okay but in the end, she decided not to. Knowing Cisco, he would most likely pester Harry about her – even tease him. She was sure if Harry was even remotely worried about her like he claimed in his message, Cisco would alleviate that and tell him that she’s fine. Until then, Caitlin decided to cast Harry out of her thoughts until tonight when she’ll inevitable see him again.

x

Cisco surprised her around lunch when he came to her apartment unannounced, holding a bag full of pizza pockets and a group of people behind him who looked at them expectantly. He looked at her, with his mouth wide in a dazzling grin.

“Surprise!” Cisco said cheerily, his mood infectious.

“Hey!” Caitlin greeted him just as enthusiastically, genuinely surprised to see him at her place so early. She leaned in for a quick hug and took the paper bag out of his hand. “You’re supposed to be here later.”

“Got the rest of the day off to make us look drop-dead gorgeous,” answered the young man as he entered her small flat, entourage in tow. Turned out they were hairstylists and makeup artists for the two of them as Cisco didn’t trust Caitlin to doll herself up, much to her offense.

She munched on her pizza pocket as she watched Cisco issued rapid fire commands at his entourage. Before she knew it, her beloved snack was snatched out of her hand and was being directed to her washroom. She was instructed to take a quick shower and as soon she finished, was ushered out so Cisco could have his turn.

Blow dryers and makeup brushes were in her face for the next few hours, turning her from plain Jane to someone straight out of a Vogue magazine.

Caitlin’s thick, hazelnut hair was curled up into a low, loose bun, wavy strands of hair cascading down to both sides of her face and her forehead covered with bangs. Her dull, coffee eyes looked sharp with a smoky eye shadow placed around them and her lips glossy nude. Her sapphire dress was low and form fitting, reaching to her thigh and then splitting down all the way to the floor, leaving her right leg exposed. Her chest was bare, exposing her creamy and slender throat.

If she were honest with herself, she looked like someone that just had good sex and Caitlin found herself liking the style. Hearing shuffling from behind, Caitlin looked up in the mirror, and saw her friend leaning against her door frame. Cisco let out a low, wolf whistle, eyeing her appreciatively.

“Damn girl, you look fine. You look like you’ve just been screwed. In a good way, I mean.”

She blushed at his crude analogy but she knew he meant well by it. Apparently, he’d been thinking what she had thought just moments before.

“Thanks, Cisco…” She trailed off, biting her lower lip. “You didn’t have to do this, you know? The makeup, hair stylist, the dress…”

He really didn’t have to go the extra mile to do this for her. The people he hired just for tonight, it all seemed costly even if Cisco certainly had the money for it and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Caitlin was more than content and was certainly able to dress appropriately on her own.

“I know,” Cisco casually answered, “but I wanted to.”

He looked in the same mirror as her, adjusting his dark blue, silk tie that seemed to match her dress. Cisco really did intend on matching with her.

“Necklace or no?” Caitlin asked, holding the jewelry in her hand.

“Hold it up?”

Caitlin placed the blacken choker with little golden specs in front of her chest as he studied her.

“Nah.” He shook his head. “At least, not those ones. It doesn’t compliment your neck or outfit either.” Cisco walked over to her desk and rummaged through her jewelry box. A few moments later, he pulled out a thin, diamond necklace he had gotten her for her twenty-first birthday and a pair of studded earrings.

“Now, these,” he grinned, showing off his find, “these will do.

She frowned in her reflection. “Really?”

Cisco handed it to her. “Trust me, Caitlin.”

She did as she was told and to her surprise, he was right. It was definitely a different look from the black and gold choker – less glam more sensuality that complimented the “just fucked” look Caitlin – or rather, the stylists – was going for. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Caitlin murmured appreciatively, admiring her reflection.

“Baby-G.” Cisco placed both his hands on her bare shoulders, resting his head affectionately against hers as they smiled fondly at each other through the mirror. “You’ll never have to.” He pressed a light kiss on her temple. “Just remind me to fire my personal shoppers though.”

Caitlin laughed at that, bumping her shoulders against his playfully.

“You look great, by the way.”

He really did. While he wasn’t nearly attractive as Barry Allen or Harry, or oozed any sex appeal (not that Caitlin would notice it anyway), in his own way, Cisco was definitely handsome.

He winked at her. “Damn straight I do.”

He stepped back at her and spun around slowly, showing off his outfit. Dressed in an expensive tuxedo, he appeared to be both debonair and dashing with a boyish charm to it. His usual, gangly hair was shampooed and slicked back into a low ponytail, his face adorned with golden spectacles that would give Harry Potter a run for his own. Overall, the three CEOs of W.A.R. Industries were all striking men that would turn the heads of many women (and men).

Cisco hadn’t been quite attractive, let alone successful, when they had first met. He was just a scrawny boy with a horrible bowl cut, chipped tooth and a strong love for Power Rangers. His mother was a house caretaker for Caitlin’s family and the entire Ramon clan lived in her basement. Caitlin was only nine when she met Cisco for the first time, and he being six. Her mother disapproved of their friendship but even she couldn’t ignore Cisco’s high intelligence at such a young age. So, Caitlin’s mother paid for Cisco’s schooling and the two kids had been best friends ever since.

The loud buzzing of Cisco’s phone vibrating on her wooden nightstand brought her out of thoughts. He promptly picked it up.

“Cisco Ramon,” he answered curtly. He gave one worded replies here and there, mostly _yes_ followed by several questions. Caitlin busied herself by putting on black, strappy, platformed heels, noticing that she was significantly taller than Cisco in these. She chuckled quietly. He was always sensitive about his short height.

He thanked the other person on the phone before putting his cellphone inside his tux. “So, limo’s here.” He gestured outside her window before offering her his arm, grinning widely at her. “Shall we go, Miss Snow?”

Caitlin smirked down at him, taking his arm. “Indeed, Dr. Ramon.”

X

The extravagant, red-carpet feel and the exorbitantly priced meals was definitely not for everyone, especially Caitlin. The constant bursts of camera flashes erupted like fireworks around her the moment she and Cisco walked out the limousine, her hand holding onto the crook of his arm. She smiled when necessary; even posing with Cisco, smiling by rote at various cameras. But she wouldn’t be surprised if she were blind at the end of the night (or constantly seeing white lights in her vision).

It wasn’t long before they entered the building and someone already required Cisco’s attention. He shot her an apologetic look, even mouthing, “sorry” before being dragged away by his employees. Caitlin gave him an understanding smile. She slipped away from the crowded, carpeted entrance. There was nothing she could do about it.

Caitlin quickly made her way to the reception hall, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing server. Finding it not too alcoholic in taste, she tossed it back in one shot before placing it on a random table. Nearing the edge of the wooden, garnished dancefloor, Caitlin spotted Cisco with Iris holding hands with someone she assumed to be Barry Allen.

The barista’s face lit up when she saw her, rushing over to envelope her in a hug. “Caitlin!”

“Hi, Iris.” Caitlin smiled, glad to see a familiar and friendly face here other than her best friend. “You look lovely.” Iris was absolutely stunning, dressed in a shimmering, champagne-coloured dress, her dark-skinned body adorned with gold and silver jewelry. Her silky, shadowy hair was curled to one side, showing her smooth throat.

“Thanks!” She brightened up at the compliment, pleased that her beauty was acknowledged. “I also like yours!” Iris quickly added, gesturing to Caitlin’s leg. “The thigh slit is a nice touch. Pretty sexy.”

Cisco stepped forward, catching Caitlin’s attention. He place his hand on her lower back and gestured towards a tall, white man in front of them.

“Caitlin, let me introduce you to my buddy pal and fellow CEO, Barry Allen.” A tall brunet who seemed to be her height (while she’s in heels) stepped forward to shake her hand. He was tall and slender but definitely not lanky. His chocolate eyes were kind and full of warmth; his smile soft. His chestnut hair was gelled towards one side and his face was fully shaven; devoid of any offending facial hair. He didn’t look much older than her. He actually seemed to be around her age if not younger.

“Nice to meet you, Caitlin.” Barry greeted her with a bright grin, giving her a firm handshake. “Heard a lot about you from these two.” He gestured between Iris and Cisco. “Glad to finally meet you.”

“It’s an honour, Dr. Allen,” she said respectfully.

He waved his hand dismissively, stifling a laugh at such formality. “Barry's just fine.”

She smiled, trying out his name. “Barry.”

Cisco clapped his hands together enthusiastically. “Now that boring introductions are out of the way -” He turned towards Caitlin. “Want me to get you another glass?”

“Please.”

He snapped his fingers in response before gunning them, shooting imaginary bullets at her. She laughed softly at his childish display.

While he left to get her a drink, Caitlin slipped herself into auto-pilot mode, zoning out. Already, she was unused to all this socializing and the night only just begun. Caitlin still laughed and smiled at the appropriate times, commenting on a few things here and there but she wasn’t really paying attention.

It was when Barry shouted  _his_ name did Caitlin really snap out of her personal defenses.

“Harry!” Barry called out, waving his arm, obviously trying to garner the older man’s attention.

Caitlin felt her heart hammer in her chest at the sound of his name. She didn’t turn around. She didn’t dare to. If she did, she didn’t know how to react. Even if she did admit that she wasn’t truly upset at Harry anymore, Caitlin didn’t know if she would be relieved, angry, happy, or all the above. 

Footsteps stopped beside her and from the corner of her eye, she could see him holding a champagne flute, looking utterly composed. He was outfitted in an onyx, Burberry suit, sans a tie. The top button of his white dress shirt was undone and his dark hair ruffled sexily. Even now, Caitlin couldn’t deny that Harry certainly looked visually attractive, even if his personality didn’t match his stunning, good looks.

“Allen. Miss West,” Harry said, raising his glass in greeting, his voice smooth. He then turned to face Caitlin, giving her a puzzling look. “And whom might you be?”

Caitlin slowly raised her head, peering up at him beneath her bangs. Tentative, hazel eyes met with intrigued, azure ones. Mentally inhaling, she permitted a polite yet clinical smile, her voice soft.

“Dr. Wells.”

She watched Harry’s eyes flash with confusion before morphing into a look of recognition mixed with astonishment. It almost appeared to Caitlin that he couldn’t believe that the woman standing in front of her was really her. She didn't blame him though. Gone was the school-teacher look she usually sported and was replaced by this woman who seemed to come straight out a soft-porn magazine (an exaggeration made by Cisco, of course).

The older man cleared his throat, adverting his gaze away from everyone who was currently staring at him in amusement. Iris, however, was not so merciful.

“Doesn’t she look stunning, Harry?” Iris asked him cheekily. She glanced at Caitlin and shot her sly grin; one she had seen many times before at Jitters.

“Iris, please,” Caitlin reprimanded softly. She didn’t want to know what Harry thought of her. The sooner the event starts, the sooner she can leave this luxurious party, away from him.

“What?” Iris frowned, who received a reproachful look from her boyfriend’s employer. Barry whispered something inconspicuous in her ear and she smirked widely.

“Um, we’ll just leave you two be,” Barry stated awkwardly, dragging his foster sister away who was cackling loudly, much to Harry’s dismay. It was obvious they wanted to leave the pair alone.

Caitlin and Harry stood in front of each other awkwardly, not sure how to greet each other. Were they friends? Do they pretend that they don’t know each other? Or do they at least act civilly towards each other?

It was Harry broke the silence first.

“So…” he started awkwardly, shuffling his feet. He couldn’t even look at her. “How are you?”

It was a lame icebreaker but it was safe and Caitlin was thankful he didn’t just dive straight in to the elephant in the room.

“I’m good,” Caitlin replied, just as uncomfortable as he is. “Just waiting for Cisco to return with my drink.”

“You came with Ramon?” He sounded surprised at that.

“Yeah.”

“I...I see.”

The ever growing tension remained thick between them, the pair unable to dispel it. Their old familiarity and casualness seemed to be gone. Hell, they couldn’t even properly greet each other without avoiding eye contact. Out of a million scenarios that went through her heads, she didn’t anticipate the obvious tension between them.

The night before, she thought of countless scenarios, imagining how this conversation would go and she thought thousands of outcomes. While Caitlin thought of all the possible scenarios, she also came to an realization that she _missed_ Harry. Even standing right in front of her, she missed him. Their banters, their easy conversations; she missed it all.

And the most absurd part of it all was that it has only been a _day_ since she saw him _._ But to her, it felt like a lifetime. That alone made Caitlin feel absolutely stupid.

Not wanting to be subjected to any further awkwardness, Caitlin excused herself, wanting to find Cisco and scold him for taking so _damn_ long fetching her a glass of champagne. Before she could even take a step away from him, she felt a warm hand clasped around her wrist.

“Snow.”

At the sound of her name, Caitlin turned her head to face him. Harry looked at her, his brow was furrowed, making his forehead wrinkles even more pronounced. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He closed it once more, obviously struggling to say something – anything – to her.

Caitlin found herself being disappointed but she didn’t know why. What was she expecting Harry to even say? They couldn’t talk about what happened in his office – at least not here, not at this moment. Not when they were enclosed in a luxurious building laced with expensive furniture surrounded by significant people. In their eyes, they were talking as Dr. Harrison Wells of W.A.R. Industries and a no name woman. ‘Harry and Caitlin’ didn't exist.

With a cool hand, Caitlin gently pried Harry’s warm hand off her wrist. Not bothering to look up at his face and seeing a quick flash of hurt, Caitlin walked away and disappeared into the crowd, all oblivious to their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and let me know what you think! Also, my amazing friend Rainystripe drew a pic of Caitlin and Cisco as children and I always meant to write this into my fics! https://twitter.com/rainystripe/status/748303314136117248
> 
> She draws amazing Snowells fanart and I recommend you check her out on tumblr!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! Another chapter! I wanna say thank you for the support I received, especially in the previous chapter. The amount of positivity this story gets makes me even more dedicated to pump out chapters as fast as I can for you guys! 
> 
> As usual, my works are un-bataed so please forgive any spelling and grammatical mistakes.

Caitlin stalked out of the grand hall and into a dimly lit washroom; the extravagance of it further reminding her where she was and how isolated she felt. The lavatory was surprisingly empty; devoid of any woman touching up on their makeup, much to her relief. She didn’t know if she wanted anyone to see her in such an emotional state, even if they were a mere stranger.

She walked towards the sink and inspected her reflection through the mirror, not surprised in the slightest to see how tired she looked (and that was not because of the smokey eyeshadow).

It didn’t help that she felt the said fatigue creeping in her shoulders the moment Barry said Harry’s name and called him over. It definitely didn’t help peering up at him; his usual, stoic, blue eyes were glazed with remorse – clearly apologetic for what happened between them. What made Caitlin feel even worse was that she wasn’t angry at him anymore but she hadn’t completely forgiven him either. However, she can’t explain the anger that welled up inside her whenever she saw him.

Perhaps seeing Harry’s face was a reminder of how he lied to her, used her and thought so little of their friendship - if Caitlin could even call it that.

 _But if he really just wanted to use you, there was no reason for him to call you; make sure you’re okay once his identity was revealed to you,_ Caitlin’s mind reasoned. _He wouldn’t care what you thought of him. Yet, he does. He wants to make things right again._

Caitlin let out a noise of frustration. A part of her hated Harrison Wells for making her feel a myriad of emotions that she wasn’t used to experiencing; anger, sadness, frustration, irritation, hopefulness. Why couldn’t things be like before where all she worried about was whether if the next invoice was going to be submitted on time? The only man she worried about in her life was Cisco. She couldn’t afford to be emotionally invested into another person, yet here she was, a bundle of mess thanks to a certain, snarky, older man.

She tried to recollect herself, making herself look at least presentable once more. She can at least _look_ like Harry hasn’t visibly affected her but there’s no way of improving her state of mind. Checking herself out in the mirror once more, Caitlin sighed. She looked marginally better and she knew she’ll feel it once she’s out of here.

Convinced that she looked presentable, the young brunette gingerly pushed the black, granite door open and made her way back to the main hall, looking for her date. It was easy to locate Cisco with his ponytail and his energetic presence. Once he caught sight of her, his smile quickly morphed into concerned.

He reached for her. “Hey, there you are! I was wondering where you went. Are you okay?” Cisco asked worriedly.

“Sorry,” Caitlin said with a fake smile, not really apologetic. “I was in the washroom freshening up.”

“I heard from Barry and Iris that you saw Harry.”

She shrugged, looking away. “Yeah, it’s fine. I mean – we’re still _not_ fine. We...we really didn’t really talk much.”

Cisco raised a questioning eyebrow, clearly not believing her. But it was the truth. They didn’t talk about their problems – even though they should – and they’re still not fine. Thankfully, Cisco dropped it, not wanting to make her talk more than she wanted to. He knew her by now that Caitlin will talk in due time when she’s ready. Until then, he should try to be supportive and caring towards his best friend.

“It’s almost time for dinner. Once you eat, you’ll feel better,” Cisco promised, rubbing her arm comfortingly. She almost believed him if it weren’t for the fact that Caitlin couldn’t stomach anything right now.

She winced. “I don’t think I can eat much.”

Cisco rolled his eyes and snorted. “You think a fancy place like this serves big portions?” he asked mockingly before his eyes softening. “If you can’t finish it, you can give me the rest of your food. I’ll finish it.” She nodded her head, a little relieved all this luxurious food was not going to waste. He looked at his watch and gave Caitlin a grim smile. “Look, it’s almost dinner time and I gotta go get ready to make the speech.”

Caitlin gave him an encouraging smile, lightly patting him on his bicep. Before Cisco left, he made a face, just like he suddenly remembered something important.

Snapping his fingers, he turned to look at Caitlin and smiled nervously. “Before I go, I need to tell you something.” Caitlin nodded, urging him to continue. “You know how I am a CEO right? Well, it’s mandatory that the CEOs of W.A.R. Industries to sit together.” He looked at her expectantly, hoping she would understand where he was getting at.

She did.

That meant she would be in the company of Barry and Harry; dining with them. Throughout the night until the gala ends. Caitlin thought back to their earlier encounter tonight. It was awkward, sure, but she believed that she and Harry can act at least act cordially with each other. Play the role of boss and his employee. That’s what they are within these walls anyways.

“I’ll be fine, Cisco,” Caitlin said reassuringly. “Now, go.”

Not needing to be told twice, he left her to go to the podium to be with his fellow bosses. It was no longer than half a minute did Caitlin found herself in the company of a certain barista, her arms linked with hers.

“So,” Iris started, her brown eyes looking at her with slight concern and expectancy. “How was your talk with Harry?”

“You knew who he was,” Caitlin said accusingly, effectively evading the question. “Back when he and I were at Jitters, you knew who that he was the CEO of W.A.R. Industries.”

“I knew who he was, yes,” Iris confirmed before turning defensive, “but _I_ didn’t know the relationship between the two of you,” Iris retaliated, her head tilted. “Not many people calls him ‘Harry’ yet you’re of them.”

The brunette shook her head. “He only told me that so I don’t figure out he’s actually my boss. I literally found out only yesterday.”

Iris’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding me.”

“Nope.”

A few beats passed and she asked with reluctance, "You honestly didn’t know?” 

“Nope.”

“Wow,” Iris said in disbelief.

Caitlin nodded. “Yeah.”

They quickly dropped the topic, Iris opting to talk about her relationship with Barry. Caitlin couldn’t even be more disinterested.

They walked over to their table, almost time for the main event to start. Seated, the two drank a glass of wine that was presented on the table, enjoying each other’s company in silence. No later than five minutes, a young man who introduced himself as ‘ _Dr. Ronald Raymond’_ appeared on the podium and announced he was to be our MC for the night.

He had a nice smile, presented himself well and had a charismatic allure that made everyone pay attention to him – Caitlin included. She could definitely see why he was chosen to be MC for such an important event.

“W.A.R. Industries,” Dr. Raymond started. “Does anyone know how such a fine company came to be? Yes, we do produce weaponry that our fine, outstanding, American military forces uses,” he stated humorously, earning himself a few chuckles from the crowd. “But that’s not why we’re called that. It’s an anagram of our fine CEOs’ surnames. ‘W’ for Wells, ‘A’ for Allen and ‘R’ for Ramon. Of course, Dr. Ramon originally wanted it to be called ‘R.A.W. Industries’, wanting his name to be first.” Everyone laughed at this.

“The three men all started with nothing but a piece of paper and countless, brilliant ideas, waiting to be explored. They all had one thing in common; they all had a dream to make a revolutionary discovery that would shake the scientific world to its core. To change the very definition of science.” Dr. Raymond paused, letting the words sink in to his audience. “And here are our game changers.”

The young man then began calling out the CEOs in their respective order, starting with Harry. Everyone began to clap pleasantly, flashes going off like it was fireworks on the fourth of July. The men smiled amiably. Once the light excitement settled down, they all each said their own speeches, all variants of each other’s but ultimately ending with one message; thanking Dr. Tina McGee, owner of Mercury Labs, for a partnership between their two companies.

The three men raised their drinks in a toast and everyone followed, all cheering to W.A.R. Industries and Mercury Labs. Once that was over and done with, Barry, Harry and Cisco sauntered over towards the dinner table where Iris and Caitlin were seated, all eagerly waiting for food to be served.

Iris and Barry shared a quick, intimate kiss between them, Iris congratulating him on the speech.

“Ugh,” Cisco grimaced, making a gagged sound. “Get a room you two!”

Barry winked roguishly at his friend. “We plan on it.” Iris laughed heartedly at Cisco’s look of disgust and horror.

The dinner went by agreeably; Caitlin and Harry acting civil just like she had promised. She made some comments when he spoke and that seemed to brighten his mood. Just a bit. His brusque personality seemed to diminish away as he seemed more relaxed. The others seemed relieved that neither party wanted to fight or spark an argument with each other – just acting as if they were merely acquaintances.

Once the live, jazz orchestra began to play, and the familiar baritone of the late Sinatra echoed throughout the hall, Barry and Iris excused themselves to be the first couple on the dance floor, others quickly following. Fortunately for Caitlin, she didn’t have to immediately get up. Cisco had to make a phone call to his girlfriend, checking in to see if Gypsy was okay.

“Save me a dance?” Cisco asked, already dialing her number.

She nodded before ushering him off. “Of course.”

That just left her with Harry.

Thankfully, he seemed to get the vibe from Caitlin that she had no interest in conversing with him any longer let alone wanting to dance with him. So, Harry excused himself, quickly disappearing in the crowd.

Caitlin was about to grab her clutch and excuse herself to the balcony until a young man who looked to be around her age approached her. His dark hair was gelled into a gentle tousle; his eyes of soft hazel and friendly. He was definitely handsome and sporting a boyish grin that showed off a row of pearly white teeth.

“Hello there,” he said, grinning down at her.

Caitlin gave him a confused smile. He seemed to know who she was, and yet, she can’t recall ever meeting this man. “Hello,” she greeted back tentatively.

He let out a light chuckle and stuck out a hand for her to shake. “I’m Ronald Raymond, an engineer on Cisco’s team. But feel free to call me _Ronnie_.” She took it, realization slowly dawning on her face. She recalled Cisco talking about him once before, how he was absolutely thankful for a man named “Ronnie” who saved his ass on more than one occasion.

“I’m also the MC for tonight if that helps,” he added.

Her eyes widened as it finally clicked in her head. “Yes! Cisco’s talked about you before! I’m –”

“– Caitlin Snow,” he answered for her. Ronnie brought her hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss on it. “I gotta say, your beauty is an understatement from what Cisco told me.”

Caitlin felt her cheeks heat up with slight embarrassment, unused to being complimented. “I’d say the same thing about you but I’m afraid Cisco doesn’t talk about you like that,” she replied back cheekily.

Ronnie grinned, his laughter rich. “A girl with a sense of humour. I like that.” He extended an arm to her. “And I would also like to dance with you.”

She shot Ronnie a look of wonder and admiration. It was direct, much like his steady gaze; his smile was genuine. She wasn’t used to such approach and Caitlin actually found it refreshing. No beating around the bush – just direct.

“Of course.” She took his arm and the young brunet led them to the dance floor. The live orchestra band started playing an upbeat waltz that sounded familiar to her but couldn’t name. Turned out Ronnie was a skilled dancer; agile and leading her with confidence. His grip on her hand and back was firm, naturally allowing her to follow his movements.

 _Handsome, honest, well-mannered and a great dancer. Completely opposite from Harry,_ Caitlin thought. _Except for the dancing. I don't know if he can even dance._

As her thoughts floated to Harry, her gaze also drifted to the man himself who was drinking wine. He was surrounded by people, all eager to talk to him – the majority of them being women, not to her surprise. He seemed to have that effect on women; making them easily swoon by his presence alone. Caitlin witnessed it first hand with that blonde receptionist, Patty Spivot, who seemed a bit too overly eager to assist Harry.

“Am I that boring?” Ronnie asked, his voice laced with amusement. Caitlin quickly turned her head to look at him. He was looking at her with a small smile, not offended in the slightest.

“What?”

He jutted his chin towards Harry and the crowd surrounding him. “You were staring at him.”

Caitlin nearly spluttered, face slightly reddening at being caught. But she quickly regained her composure. “I wasn’t,” she answered stiffly, staring into his eyes steadily. “Just seeing what the big fuss was about him.” She motioned towards the crowd with her chin that only seemed to be getting bigger. “He seems more popular than Cisco and Barry combined.”

Ronnie looked over towards Harry and then the two younger men, who didn’t have as much people chatting with them compared to the older man.

“Well, he _is_ the face and original founder of W.A.R. Industries,” Ronnie mused, looking at his boss before redirecting his gaze at Caitlin. “Plus, he’s also the only confirmed bachelor out of the three. Cisco’s got that police girl, Cynthia Gypsy and there are rumours about Barry sleeping with his _sister_ , Iris. Well, I guess not really rumours since he actually brought her here. But I guess you already knew that, huh?” At that, Ronnie’s face grimaced, clearly showing his thoughts on the matter.

Ronnie gracefully led them around the dance floor before resuming conversing with her. “So,” Ronnie started, smiling down at her as the gently swayed to the music playing the background. “How do you know Dr. Wells?”

“I don’t,” she answered dismissively. “I also work at W.A.R. Industries and we’ve ran into each other once is all.” _Literally, just once._

He raised a questioning eyebrow. “You work for him?”

Caitlin shook her head.

“Not really. I’m just a receptionist on the main lobby.”

“Dr. Wells must be really into you if he voluntarily talked to you, especially since you’re basically no one, social wise,” Ronnie pointed out with a sly grin. “But you do have this natural grace around you, Caitlin.”

Caitlin nearly rolled her eyes but kept a clinical smile on her face. “Dr. Wells did it out of courtesy. As Cisco’s date and closest friend, he must’ve thought it was obligatory to make small talk.”

Ronnie’s eyes lit up. “So, you’re single?”

“Well,” she started slowly, carefully choosing her words. “As far as I’m concerned, I’m not romantically involved with anyone.”

He flashed her a blinding grin. “My night just gotten better.”

When the song ended, Cisco appeared, giving Ronnie a one-armed embrace before requesting if he could have the honour of dancing with Caitlin next. It wasn’t like the brunet had a choice anyways.

Before they parted ways, Ronnie extended his hand towards Caitlin once more, her soft, cool skin meeting his lips.

“I do hope to see you again.” He sounded hopeful – he _looked_ hopeful, with his brown eyes staring down at her expectantly. Ronnie really was a lovely man. He was sweet, courteous if not a little bit forward and his boyish charm certainly made him appealing. But Caitlin couldn’t imagine herself seeing Ronnie beyond this one dance.

In the end, all she said was, “It was nice meeting you, Ronnie.” It wasn’t a rejection but it also wasn’t an invitation either. He seemed to understand her though by the way his smile faltered.

As the next song played, Cisco took her into his arms, slowly swaying to the rhythm. It was weird at first, seeing he was almost a foot shorter than her but the familiarity between them made it easy to get into a rhythm. It reminded her of her middle school days when her mother made them take dancing lessons. She relaxed into his hold as he took the lead.

“Enjoying yourself?” Cisco asked, looking a bit concerned at her look of weariness.

“Yeah, I am. Sorry.” She gave him a tight-lipped smile. “I’m just not used to this; expensive food, wine, the socializing. Just a little bit tired is all.”

Cisco tightened his grip on her waist, making her look at him. “Hey. If at any point you want to go home, just say the word, and we’ll go. We’ll watch cheesy movies and down cheap-ass wine if that’s what you want.”

She smiled at him with gratitude but shook her head. “They need you here.”

“As long Barry and Harry’s here, they don’t need me,” he replied, shrugging. Caitlin shot him an appreciative smile, squeezing his hand. “You seemed to be having fun with Ronnie,” Cisco pointed out, changing the subject, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She furrowed her brow, not sure if she could call it _fun._ She enjoyed it but she wouldn’t necessarily repeat it either. “He was…nice.”

He looked at her in surprise, as if he wasn’t expecting that response.

“Just nice?”

“Well, yeah. Not my type though. He was a bit too…”

“Forward? Loud?” Cisco offered with a knowing look.

Caitlin laughed, relieved that he understood. “Yes. Not my type at all.”

“You don’t _have_ a type,” Cisco scoffed, giving her an incredulous look, “which worries me. And when you _do_ find someone that’s worthy of your attention, they turn out completely _horrible_.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes at his overstatement. “You’re exaggerating, Cisco.”

“Oh, am I?” Cisco taunted childishly, his eyebrows raised. “Do you remember Hunter Zolomon?”

The young woman stiffened at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. When she first met Hunter, he was lovely with his immaculate self – blonde hair, blue eyes, extremely well built and was a perfect gentlemen. He sent her flowers for no particular reason. Bought her coffee when he stopped by her place to visit. Complimented her looks because he claimed he was utterly in love with her and her beautiful looks. The textbook definition of hopeless romantic. Until he had shown classic signs of being abusive.

Hunter started being controlling, limiting her actions and monitoring her every movement. He had even hit her but that was all Caitlin needed before she ended the relationship. Finding out what the bastard did to his best friend, Cisco used his power and connections to ensure Hunter would never be in the same vicinity as Caitlin ever again.

Compared to Hunter Zolomon, Harry was a godsend. Sure, he lied to her but that seemed extremely trivial compared to her ex-lover who was an abusive psychopath.

“Fair point made,” Caitlin conceded begrudgingly. “But I don’t know where you’re getting at, Cisco.”

“All I’m saying is…” he started slowly, already anticipating his friend’s reaction, “you should give dating a chance again.”

She rolled her eyes at the suggestion. How can she even date if she can’t handle a friendship with Harry? “I don’t have the time for meaningless dating. You know that.”

“Don’t have the time or don’t want to make the time?” Cisco pressed.

“What do you mean?”

“You and Harry. Despite being completely _dead_ at the end of your shift, you still make time to see him,” he pointed out, his expression knowing if not a little smug. “If I didn’t know any better –”

“Don’t!” Caitlin cut him off, her voice low and harsh. “Don’t you dare think we’re more than acquaintances.”

“Is that what you’re calling it now?”

“ _I_ thought he and I were _friends,_ Cisco,” Caitlin said bitterly with an underlying tone of sadness in her voice. “But he made it clear he doesn’t feel the same.”

“Caitlin. I’ve known Harry for a while now and let me tell you the man doesn’t invest in anything he thinks is a waste of time and that includes relationships.”

“I know that already. Tell me something I don’t know,” she griped.

“Harry cares about you, Caitlin,” Cisco insisted. “If he _truly_ did befriend you just to gain information, he wouldn’t be this affected about losing you.”

Caitlin took a moment to process his words. Logically, she knew that. Harry had no intentions on hurting her, lying to her but she couldn’t help but feeling that way. Asides from Cisco, there really wasn’t anyone else she considered to be a friend and what he did really hurt her. But if what Cisco was saying were indeed true, perhaps Harry felt the same way she did.

“What do you want me to do then?” she asked defeatedly.

“Talk to him,” Cisco offered before slyly grinning at her, his smile almost Cheshire-like, “so I don’t have to deal with his shitty mood at work.”

If it weren’t for the fact her hands were occupied in a dance, Caitlin would’ve hit him (affectionately and lightly, of course).

When the dance was over, Cisco gave an exaggerated bow which Caitlin returned with an also exaggeratedly curtsy. They laughed at their childish display and Cisco wrapped his arm around Caitlin’s waist. Before they could get off the dance floor, a deep, raspy, brusque voice came from behind them.

“May I cut in?”

Soft whispers erupted around them on the floor as every eye was on them, all widened in surprise. Caitlin and Cisco’s included.

Harry stood there on the dance floor and looked at them expectantly, his face betraying nothing. His hands were in his pocket, looking utterly laid-back. The murmurs around them seemed to be growing louder the longer they prolonged their answer.

Cisco glanced at Caitlin with reluctance, not sure of to make with the situation. He literally just advised her moments ago to talk and make up with him. But he didn’t expect it to be so soon. And most importantly, would she be okay with it?

Caitlin also looked hesitant, unsure what to do. She glanced at Harry and noticed that he looked tense, as if he were steeled himself for her rejection. Looking back at Cisco, Caitlin nodded her head, wordlessly telling him that it’s fine. Cisco released his hold on her with a frown and walked off the dance floor, but not before giving Harry a look that read, “ _You better not do anything funny.”_

The older man just glared at Cisco until he walked away before redirecting his attention to the nervous, young woman in front of him. Harry offered his hand to her and she took it tentatively.

His hand felt calloused and large against her smooth skin, no doubt it was thanks to the hard work over the years. It was warm compared to her naturally cold ones; his grip firm but soft enough not to hurt her. He placed the other free hand against the lower of her back, arching in response to the unexpected touch. Harry pulled her close but enough distance was set between them so no one would not mistake them anything more than professional.

“I suggest looking at me in the eye. It would be easier for you to follow my lead,” Harry offered softly.

Tentatively, Caitlin glanced up at him and for the first time that night, they were looking at each other. No slight glances, no adverting their gazes in awkwardness. Just hazel meeting azure eyes. While it felt uncomfortable for her, she willed herself not to look away.

The pair slowly swayed around the grand dance floor in silence, both listening to the baritone singing that was sounded eerily similar to Frank Sinatra.

“You look…exceptional tonight,” Harry complimented, his raspy voice barely above a whisper. Caitlin’s ruby lips quirked upwards into a small smile.

“Thank you,” Caitlin acknowledged, albeit a tad shyly. “You still look different from what I’m used to,” she said honestly, not giving away what she truly thought of his looks. Even with his unruly locks, and his smart-casual attire, he still managed to look absolutely handsome. It was no wonder why women easily swooned in his presence.

Harry chuckled, his gaze softening as he looked at her. “I take it the outfit is to your liking then?” he teased, his eyes glinting in mirth behind his Ray-Ban glasses.

Caitlin rolled her eyes in annoyance but the soft smirk on her lips betrayed what she really felt.

As the song ended, Caitlin thanked Harry for the dance. Turning towards their table, she tried to pull away from his hold but noticed he didn’t relent. She shot Harry a look of confusion, her brows furrowed.

“What are you doing?” Caitlin asked, looking skeptical.

“One more dance. That’s all I ask,” Harry requested, his expression completely serious.

Her eyes darted around the room nervously. She saw other dancers on the floor regard the couple with curiosity, hushed whispers erupting around them. Remembering their status, she looked at him, her voice low and harsh. “I don’t think this is very professional, _Dr. Wells_.”

“Our relationship wasn’t founded on professionalism in the first place, _Caitlin_ ,” Harry retorted, “and I have no intention on rectifying that.”

Caitlin felt herself panic. _He can’t be serious! He wants to talk? Now?_ “Dr. Wells –” Caitlin started.

Before she could protest any further, the orchestra began playing another song, much to her dismay. Harry began to move forward. To avoid getting her foot stepped on, she took a step back, and then another, begrudgingly following his steps into a dance.

“Listen, Snow,” Harry began, trying to make her face him directly. With reluctance, she peered up at him and Caitlin felt her throat tighten at his look of seriousness. “I know you don’t want to talk about it now. I’ll wait until you’re ready. I owe you that much but may I just say one thing?” Harry looked at her expectantly, as if he were waiting for her permission to continue. She nodded. “I…found myself missing your company last night.”

Once he said that, Harry quickly turned his head away from her gaze, as if he were… _embarrassed?_ There was no way the stoic man felt that way. Yet, as Caitlin examined his face (or rather the side of it), she noticed the tip of his ear was red, his cheeks slightly flushed. Dr. Harrison Wells really was embarrassed by confessing that he missed her. Caitlin’s mood increased significantly at this revelation. He felt the same as she did.

Caitlin ducked her head and smiled, glad he couldn’t see the slight redness on her face or the stupid grin she most likely had on her face. “The feeling is mutual, Harry.”

At the sound of his nickname, Harry snapped his head to look at her, his cerulean eyes slightly hopeful behind his black frames. “Then, are we okay?” he asked, not daring to hope.

She shook her head, his face crestfallen. “We still need to have a proper talk but just for tonight –” She saw Harry perk up. “– I think we can at least act amicably towards each other as _close acquaintances,_ don’t you think?”

He didn’t answer her back, but the soft smile and the look of relief in Harry’s bright eyes was enough for her. To the other guests dancing alongside them, Harry may look like the perfect example of stoicism but Caitlin learned to see the details on his face. What made him tick, what made him smile. And judging by the gentle lines around his eyes and the soft quirk of his lips definitely showed that he was satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments help me with motivation!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! Chapter 7 is up! 
> 
> So, I got a new job so I apologize if updating will take longer than usual. I will hopefully post a new chapter during the Christmas break (if I'm not working)! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH  
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL THE GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES I MADE *awkward laughs*

Caitlin wouldn’t call this feeling “being on cloud nine” (and not because she never really felt such an emotion) but if she were describe the overwhelming happiness inside her, it would be close to that. Reconciling with Harry again on much better terms made the stress she felt dissipate, even if it were only marginally. It also didn’t help her ego when he danced with her a second time despite the obvious glares from the women; their eyes full of loathing and envy.

Harry escorted Caitlin off the dance floor and back to their table once the soft, mellow strings of the Sinatra song ended. She unceremoniously plopped down on the chair and let out a sigh of relief when her weight was no longer being put on her feet. Her heels were killing her, even if she did look good in them.

Harry’s body vibrated with silent laughter, unused to seeing this lax behaviour coming from the younger woman. It was a sight to behold – her head tilted to one side in exhaustion, posture slouched and her leg peeking out from the thigh slit.

“Do you want a drink?” Harry asked, jutting his chin towards the bar. He had a feeling she might be in need one.

“Yes, please,” Caitlin said appreciatively. “Something sweet and fruity. Oh, and cold!”

He didn’t give her a response but she caught him looking at her with amusement, moments before he set off towards the bar. When he was out of her sight, she stretched her arms above her head, glad to have a moment of silence to herself.

But since when did things ever go well for Caitlin?

“You’re _so_ lucky,” a voice said above her, mockingly.

Caitlin snapped her eyes towards the woman who spoke; a blonde woman who appeared to be in her forties, blue eyes mistier than the morning lake. “I beg your pardon?”

“Having the honour of dancing with Dr. Wells, _twice._ ” She bit out ‘twice’ with a bit more vehemence in her tone.

The young brunette blinked, unsure of why all this sudden malice is being directed at her. It was Dr. Wells who wanted to dance with her. Anyone with decent eyes saw that Caitlin accepted with reluctance, even more so when he asked her for a second dance. Caitlin told the older woman so.

She only sniffed haughtily in response and jutted her chin high, stiffly walking towards the bar as if she had something wedged in her arse (it was a crass analogy, even for Caitlin, but it was the only way she could describe it). Her walk even matched her attitude.

“Rude,” Caitlin muttered under her breath. She knew assumptions would be made but not to this extent when they would actually confront her about it.

She felt warm hands on her shoulders and Caitlin jolted, expecting to see Harry’s face. Instead, it was Cisco peering down at her with a goofy grin.

“Hey, girl!” he greeted happily, pulling out a chair and sitting beside her.

“Hey…” she said with less enthusiasm, cautious why the sudden change in his mood. Less than ten minutes ago, Cisco seemed hesitant to leave her in the hands of his fellow employee (whom she had an estranged relationship with).

“So…” Cisco drawled, looking at her expectantly with his signature chesire-like grin on his lips, also mimicking her tone. “I see you and Harry are in a better mood now.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Did you two make up? I saw you guys dancing _twice_.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes. Was it really a big deal that she and Harry danced together twice in succession? She didn’t think so. It was literally a dance between an employer and her boss’s boss’s boss (at least that’s how she thinks the hierarchy at her work goes). Why is everyone making a big deal out of it?

“We still need to have a proper talk but things between us are agreeable, just as I promised,” she replied, hoping her answer is sufficient enough for her inquisitive friend. It was. Cisco leaned back in his seat, clearly happy and pleased that his two friends made up.

Caitlin decided to change the subject.

“So, how’s Gypsy?” Caitlin inquired, fidgeting with her hands. She wished she had a drink to keep them occupied.  _Which Harry’s taking forever with,_ she thought.

But Cisco didn’t seem to notice. His eyes lit up at the mention of his girlfriend’s name. “She’s great!” He grinned, clearly enthusiastic. “Still working at the CCPD with Joe but we’re gonna go out tomorrow night for dinner!”

“Sounds nice.” It wasn’t really a surprise to her that Cisco was obviously madly in love with Cynthia Gypsy. After living a life full of countless one night stands and failed relationships, it was only natural that he take his relationship with Gypsy seriously. Her feisty, serious and confident personality compliments Cisco’s cheerful nature.

If Caitlin were honest with herself, she’d say Cisco’s romantic relationship with Gypsy made her feel a bit…lonely. Cisco had been her only constant friend in her life – ever since she was a child. But seeing him be happy with someone else that wasn’t her was an aching reminder on how alone she was. No family to rely on, no one to talk to.

Until she met Harry.

Caitlin never thought that she’d get along with man such as himself: stoic, brusque, enigmatic, and significantly older than her (though, how much older, that still remains to be another mystery about him). Yet, Harry had shown her he can be pleasant, kind, thoughtful and considerate as well. The negatives and positives balance him out evenly, something which Caitlin found rare in someone.  

The sound of Cisco’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “So, where’s Harry?”

“He was supposed to be getting me a drink.” She craned her head around the banquet hall, looking for him. She spotted him near the bar talking with an older, blonde woman –the same woman who confronted her earlier and just oozed jealousy. And judging his facial reaction, she could tell he was irritated; his jaw locked and azure eyes hardened beneath his black glasses.

Cisco followed her gaze and immediately recognized the lady he was talking to (or rather, grimly listening to her talk). “Oh, that’s Tracy Brand,” Cisco pointed out not that she really cared. “She has a Masters in Science in Applied Physics. Really smart and not to mention really attractive. Best combination if you ask me.”

Caitlin scowled at him. “Girlfriend, remember?” she reminded him.

He raised his hands defensively. “Hey! I can look but I can’t touch or sample! Besides, older women aren’t really my type.”

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. Old habits really do die hard.

Caitlin refocused her attention at the couple, unaware of her scrutiny. “So, she works at W.A.R. Industries too?”

“Not yet,” he replied, sipping on a champagne he swiped from a passing server.

Caitlin gave him a puzzled look. “Then, why is she here?”

“Harry was considering on taking her on as an protégé - y'know, like how I used to be his long ago - before placing her in a team, whether it’ll be his, mine or Barry’s.”

“I can sense there’s a ‘but’.”

He tilted his glass towards her, slightly. “Well, she’s still in school for one, but with someone as impressive as her, academic wise, he thought it’ll be great for her to network here. Y’know, talk to professors, doctors and other fancy people.” He chugged down the remainder of the alcohol before looking somber, almost wincing. “But then there’s a matter of her unhealthy and highly concerning obsession with Harry.”

Caitlin’s eyes widened in surprise. Well, that explained the unwarranted behaviour Tracy Brand gave to her earlier. She merely dismissed her as someone who admired Harry from afar (and had one too many to drink). But if Cisco pointed it out, then that means it wasn’t the first time she conducted herself is such manner.

“She actually confronted me not too long ago,” Caitlin admitted.

Cisco’s brows shot up in surprise. “No. Way. You’re pulling my leg, aren't you?”

She shook her head. “I’m not. She said how lucky I am to have danced with Harry twice.”

“Sounds like she has the case of _jelly_.” He let out a chuckle, proud of his (horrible) pun. She raised a questioning eyebrow and he gave her a defeated look. “Okay, helluva understatement – I know.”

“Sounds like she’s in love.”

He looked at her as if that was the craziest thing she ever said. Then he shook his head in disbelief, letting out a dry chuckle. “Well, I guess that’s one way to put it. That is, if you call obsession 'love'.”

A deep, baritone voice cut in from behind them (again). “Who’s in love?”

Cisco yelped, obviously startled. He turned around and glared at Harry, his hand placed exaggeratedly on his chest.

“You _got_ to stop doing that, man!”

Harry only shrugged with his signature smirk in place and handed Caitlin a martini glass, red liquid sloshing inside. He answered her confused look.

“A cosmopolitan. Thought you’d like this.”

She said her thanks and gingerly took the drink. It was sweet and not too dry, just as she likes her drinks. And it was on the rocks too, making the liquid cool on her tongue.

Looking slightly pleased with himself, he pulled out a chair and seated himself beside Caitlin. She looked at his drink, the dark liquid looking extremely bitter and uninviting.

“What did you get?” she asked Harry, her brow furrowed at the glass.

He looked at her and answered, “Whiskey – double and neat.” He offered her his drink much to her surprise. “Want to try some?”

She hesitantly took his drink, careful not to place her lips on the spot he already drank from and took a sip. It was bitter just like she thought, the drink burning her throat, the heat from it burning through her entire body.

Caitlin spluttered and covered her mouth to stop from any offending droplets flying out from her mouth in a disgustingly manner. Cisco and Harry chuckled at her reaction much to her irritation.

“That’s horrible!” Caitlin rasped, already chugging down a glass of iced water Cisco graciously poured for her. “How could anyone drink let alone enjoy this?”

“It’s an acquired taste,” Harry said, looking at her in amusement. She glared at him. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his lips. He only took a sip of his disgusting drink as he continued looking at her, his cerulean eyes dancing in humour.

The young woman wiped her lips on a napkin, looking down at the red, smudged marks. She groaned.

“Great, now I gotta go to the washroom.”

Harry looked startled. “Why? Are you not feeling well?”

She showed him her napkin. “I have to reapply my lipstick, no thanks to you!”

“Your lips will be red enough if you keep drinking your cosmopolitan.” She glared at him and he waved a hand dismissively. “Fine. Go do your feminine war paint.”

Caitlin was gonna argue with him that makeup was not _feminine war paint_ but she saw his lips quirk upwards ever so slightly. Harry was _teasing_ her. She huffed and grabbed her clutch, making her way to the washroom.

It was surprisingly empty again save for a cleaning lady who looked European.

“Sorry. I will be done in just a moment.” Judging by her accent, she was a francophone, hailing somewhere south of France. Caitlin felt a bit familiarity to the older woman, being a French descendant herself.

The door swung open and a woman walked through. If it was any other lady, Caitlin would mind her own business and continued fixing her makeup. But the person was none other than Tracy Brand. It was clear she followed Caitlin to the washroom judging by the lack of surprise on her face, or how she didn’t move past the door.

Tracy looked at the cleaning lady, and crossed her arms. “Laisse-nous tranquille,” she ordered. Her French accent was not thick but it was clear enough that she can speak the language fluently.

“S’il vous plait, merci,” Caitlin added politely, earning her a look of surprise from Tracy and a look of relief from the cleaning lady at the sound of her kindness in her voice. Caitlin felt herself swell up with smugness at having caught the older woman off guard.

The cleaner quickly gathered her supplies onto her cart and left the lavatory, leaving the two women alone. Caitlin turned towards the sink, pretending to examine her makeup in the mirror. From the corner of her eyes (and the help of the reflection from the mirror), she saw Tracy walk behind her, arms still crossed. Tracy swept her wavy, blonde hair that eerily looked like Caitlin's hazel hair when down behind her shoulders.

“Well, well.” Tracy clicked her tongue, sizing Caitlin up with her blue-grey eyes. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Caitlin didn’t say anything back, opting to remain quiet, wanting to see how Tracy would react.

She harrumphed. “I’ll keep this short so you can understand; stay away from Dr. Wells. He’s mine.”

“Last I heard, people living in first world countries have something called ‘Free Will’, making Harry – most definitely – not belonging to you,” she retorted sarcastically.  

Tracy let out a bark of laughter. “Quite the feisty one! I can see why Harry wastes his invaluable time on someone like you.”

“Wasting one’s time is the matter of subjectivity and one’s opinion, which is Harry’s. Not yours.”

The blonde woman gaped at Caitlin through their reflections before shooting her a look of pity.  

She clicked her tongue once again, but more in a patronizing tone. “Oh, dear. You like him."

“Of course I like him.” Caitlin innocently tilted her head, meeting her eyes in their reflection. “I wouldn’t be friends with him if I didn’t.”

Tracy rolled her eyes, obviously miffed that Caitlin (purposely) missed the point.

“Don’t be stupid. I know you like him more than as a friend.”

“What – like a best friend?”

Not that Caitlin would admit it, but she found riling up Tracy quite fun. She’s basically a stranger to her so her personal feelings won’t be harmed in any way. Why would she take a random person’s opinion to heart when Tracy obviously can’t tell the difference between platonic love and romantic love?

Tracy clenched her fist as her voice risen in an octave, almost shrilly. Caitlin nearly had to bite her bottom lip to stop her from smiling.

“Are you usually this infuriating? Or are you just dumb?” she hissed.

“Are you usually this bad-mannered and meddlesome?” Caitlin shot back.

“Love makes a person crazy,” was her only response.

“Then, why haven’t you pursued Harry yet? He and I aren’t involved and you clearly want him.”

The blonde paused, thrown off by her question. She wasn’t expecting Caitlin to ask her that but nonetheless, she’d give her an answer. “I don’t want to because he can’t commit,” she replied truthfully. “Dr. Wells is handsome, wealthy and smart. He can’t afford to be tied down – at least, not again.”

Caitlin perked up at the last part. What did Tracy mean by ‘not again’? Was Harry in a committed relationship prior to meeting her? She spoke in past tense so that must mean he must’ve been.

Tracy continued. “He doesn’t respect women, at least not in the traditional sense. Once he gets what he wants, he tosses them away. You’ll see soon enough. He’ll leave you. The only reason why _I’m_ still here is because I’m the one he wants for the long haul.”

Caitlin hesitated. She wanted to defend him, saying Harry’s not like man she says he was. But she couldn’t. She, herself, felt as if Harry used her; used her friendship and left her because she no longer served a purpose. And it was obvious that Tracy knew things about him that she didn’t.

But Harry’s her friend.

She tightened her hold on her clutch. “Listen, Miss Brand. No one’s preventing you from going after Harry other than yourself.” Her hazel eyes hardened and turned around to face Tracy directly. “And he’s not like you say he is. He is kind, courteous and passionate. Sure, he’s an opportunist but Harry won’t abandon people he considers his friends. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Caitlin made her way out of the washroom, her held up high.

Caitlin didn’t tell Harry or Cisco what transpired in the washroom between her and Tracy Brand (although, in hindsight, she probably should’ve). She could tell that they could tell something was off with her. Thankfully, they didn’t question her and resumed with their small talk until the evening was over.

At the end of event, guests of all kind of stature said their thanks to the CEOs of W.A.R. Industries and flooded out of the ballroom to go home. Countless had shot Caitlin inquisitive glances, curious to who she simply because she stood in between Cisco and Ramon; as if she stood on equal levels with them. None of them commented on it, mostly afraid of overstepping boundaries, much to her relief.

 _Subordinates that respects seniority,_ Caitlin mused. _Nice._

Cisco had left earlier to fetch his and Caitlin’s belongings from the coat room and then set out to go find their limo. That just left her and Harry alone outside on the veranda.

He glanced down at Caitlin, hands stuffed in his tailored pants, azure eyes glittering underneath the non-existent moonlight (instead, it was streetlamps).

“Had fun tonight?”

She hummed in response. “Yeah.”

The black, sleek limo pulled up the curb and the tinted windows rolled down, Cisco’s face popping through. Harry escorted down the steps and opened the car door in a gentlemanly manner. Before he closed it, Harry gave her a gentle smile, completely different from his smug smirks and that made her feel warm inside. 

“See you soon.” It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Caitlin nodded. “Yeah,” she said, smiling softly. “See you soon.”

Harry then slammed the door shut, completely unaware of the soft smile she had on her face for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dun dun* Here comes Tracy Brand! Hopefully, she won't be too much of an interference between Caitlin and Harry's budding friendship. Or will she? 
> 
> Also, that concludes the gala arc!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Or if you like to see something happen, let me know! This fic isn't set in concrete.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it nearly took me a month to update this!! As I previously mentioned, I got a job and it's draining af. Law firms are very taxing y'all (but I love it).
> 
> I have a rough idea where this story's going (but nothing set in stone ofc). Don't worry, this story isn't nearly done! I don't even think I even hit the middle of this story...
> 
> As per usual:  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH GODDAMN IT. OTHERWISE, SNOWELLS WOULD'VE BECAME A THING AFTER THAT COFFEE DATE AT JITTERS AND HIM CALLING CAITLIN SPECIAL. LORDDDDT.  
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL MY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES AS THIS IS 100% UNEDITED AND UN-BETAED.

Caitlin pushed through the revolving, glass doors of the W.A.R. Industries into the lobby, minutes before nine; minutes before she started her daily grind of endless spreadsheets, reports and phone calls. Even knowing this, she couldn’t help but feel lighter on her feet. She fought a smile threatening to appear on her usual, stoic face.

The weekend spent with Cisco after the partnership gala was absolutely rejuvenating for the young woman. With all the stress she’s been carrying the past few weeks with work - her relationship with Harry and among other issues - being pampered was the best thing that happened to her all week.

Her best friend offered to take them out to spa, Cynthia Gypsy included. Between being the CEO of a prestigious, revolutionary institute, a cop on the CCPD and constant overtime shifts as a receptionist, the trio were all grateful for a little R&R. Though, for Caitlin, it wasn’t quite fun being a third-wheeler on the overly, PDA couple’s date.

The constant dread heavy in Caitlin’s chest about Harry dissipated as the weekend flew by. As the pair agreed to be amiable with each other for the gala, it was also a relief on both their parts that they can sit down and have a formal chat about them.

She strolled to her desk and politely nodded to her fellow receptionist, Linda Park, who smiled back in response. Half the day passed by excruciatingly slow, dealing with repetitive phone calls, and spreadsheets. While the daily nine to five grind was repetitive, often times tiresome, it paid Caitlin’s bills. She can’t complain about that.

“Hey!” a voice suddenly called out. Caitlin jolted in her seat and looked up to see a bouquet of purple flowers looming over her. “Miss Caitlin Snow?”

A head popped out beside the flowers peering down at her curiously. It was a young girl, probably no older than twenty. Her shoulder length, soft curls matched the colour of Caitlin’s hazel hair. But it was her bright, cerulean eyes that was striking. They seemed so familiar yet she has never seen this teenager before in her life.

“Are you Caitlin Snow?” she asked again, unsure.

Realizing that the girl was still waiting for an answer, Caitlin quickly responded, “Yes, that’s me.”

She exhaled noisily in relief. “Oh, thank god! That would’ve been hella awkward if you weren’t,” she stated, smiling broadly at the older woman. Caitlin smiled at her bluntness and that air of ease that seemed to emanate from her. This young girl sort of reminded her of Cisco with his laidback attitude and cheery grin.

“How may I help you?” she asked politely.

The teenager placed the bouquet on the countertop. “This right here –” She gestured towards the flowers with the wave of her hand. “– Is for you.”

Caitlin frowned. “Oh, I didn’t ordered these.”

“Does anyone usually order a bouquet of flowers for themselves?” Her lips quirked upwards in a smirk, indicating she was only teasing.

Caitlin arched her eyebrow in response. “You didn’t state it was a delivery either.”

The younger brunette stared at her mutely before she clicked her tongue appreciatively, grinning at her impertinently. It appeared that the girl had appreciation for witty remarks and humour.

“Touché, Miss.”

Caitlin return her smug smirk.

She stood up from her seat and leaned over the countertop to inspect the beautiful bouquet. “Purple bellis perennis,” she murmured, the natural beauty of it enticing her to lean down and take a whiff. “These are lovely. Are you going to tell me who sent me these?”

“Nope.” She rummaged through her messenger bag and whipped out a small, white card, handing it over to the older woman. “But that’s also for you.”

It was a plain, cardstock-like note with a glossy finish. Written on it was a messy scrawl that Caitlin could recognize anywhere.

 _See you tonight. -_ _HW_

It was simple, almost a little detached to other people. But Caitlin understood him a little better at this point. After all, he had sent her purple daises. They signify that the sender understood that the receiver is going through a rough day and that they’re thinking of them, wishing them well. All those times of complaining about her job to him, Harry must’ve understood that today was no different.

“Date tonight?” the girl asked slyly, her loud voice shaking Caitlin out of her thoughts.

She peered up at the teenager, seeing her chesire-like grin. “A little nosy, aren’t you?”

“Now, that’s understatement,” she laughed, her voice light and cheery. “Most people, especially my dad, would say I’m more intrusive than simply _nosy_.”

Caitlin tilted her head. “Most people would take that as an offense than a compliment.”

“I’m not like most people.” The teenager shot Caitlin a wink. “I’ll see you around, Snow.”

With that, the lively yet enigmatic girl left the lobby, leaving Caitlin bewildered on who exactly she was. Judging by the way she spoke and her casual dress wear, she didn’t seem like an ordinary florist deliverer. And then there was the matter of fact that she didn’t seem to be in awe of the grandeur lobby of W.A.R. Industries, unlike most people that enter here. She didn’t even seem to bat an eye.

But there was something about the young girl that seemed familiar to Caitlin. The way she smirked at her or the mischievous twinkle in her cerulean eyes; she just seemed so _familiar._

Caitlin shook her head. There was no time to be dwelling on this. There was work to be done if she wanted to get off work at a decent hour and meet up with Harry for their routinely coffee.

And besides, Caitlin had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time she'd be seeing the young brunette.

x

Turned out, her gut was right.

It was a little after nine in the evening, when Caitlin left for the day. The sky was already dusk, with a hue of indigo in the distance. Streetlamps, cars and lights streaming from nearby condos illuminated the streets. People rushed past her, all probably eager to get home to their families, loved ones or even pets (not that Caitlin could relate).

While she didn’t set up a time with Harry on when they should meet, Caitlin hurried to the coffee shop, impatient that she couldn’t walk any faster in her heels.

Seeing the familiar, upscale café, Caitlin pushed the glass doors, the bitter yet sweet smell of roasted coffee beans filling her senses. She greeted Iris with a wave who grinned broadly at her as Caitlin walked over to her usual spot by the window. Much to her surprise, Harry wasn’t in his seat.

Caitlin walked over to the counter, confused. Iris was quick to come to her.

“Hey, Cait!” Iris greeted. “What’s up?”

“The usual, please,” Caitlin ordered, handing her spare change from her coat. “Also, have you seen Harry yet?”

The light skinned woman took the change and placed it in the till. “Harry? Why? Did you two make up?”

“Sort of,” Caitlin admitted. “We still need to talk about things.”

“Well, in that case, he’s sitting by the island counters.” Iris jutted her chin towards the counters right behind Caitlin. “But he’s not alone.”

That surprised her.

“He’s not?”

Caitlin fought the urge to spin around and check for herself. Was it a coworker? A woman? A girlfriend? A _wife_? Her heart sped up anxiously at the thought of meeting Harry’s wife.

_Wait, he’s a bachelor. There’s no way he’s married._

Iris gave her triple shot latte and shot her a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine, Caitlin. He’s right there.” She pointed in the direction behind Caitlin once more. She turned around and there he was. He was sipping his coffee as he stared fondly at the person in front of him who appeared to be speaking animatedly with hand gestures. She’s never seen that look on his face before.

Harry’s eyes strayed from the person in front of him for a quick millisecond and that was all he needed. His blue eyes widened behind his black frames as he spotted Caitlin glancing at them nervously.

Seeing that Harry was no longer looking at her, the woman turned to see what captured his attention. Similar blue eyes widened before she lit up, waving a hand.

“Hiya, Caitlin!” she said, almost a bit too loudly.

It was the young teenager from the lobby this morning; the same girl who delivered flowers to her from Harry. And she’s currently sitting beside the said man.

“Snow,” Harry greeted in surprise, sliding off his stool. He stood awkwardly in front of her, unsure what to do. They weren’t close with each other to give each other a hug. Instead, he just gestured her to sit with him and the girl at their table. “Please, sit.”

“Hi, Caitlin!” the teenager greeted once more, clearly excited.

“Hello,” the older brunette said in return. “You’re the girl from this morning, right?”

She let out a sign of affirmation. Harry, who had been gaping at them in confusion, asked, “Do you two know each other?”

“Yup! I delivered the flowers to her this morning!” answered the girl.

Harry removed his glasses and began rubbing his eyes. “When I instructed you to handle it, I did not mean for you to go out of your way and deliver it yourself, Jesse,” he said in exasperation.

“I know, dad,” Jesse pouted adorably. “But I wanted to meet the chick who’s put you in a shitty moody.”

Her father scowled obliquely at her. “ _Language,_ young lady.”

Caitlin’s hazel eyes shifted uncomfortably between father and daughter, unsure of what to make of the situation happening before her. This was all so new to her. Just last week, she just found out that her Harry was actually Dr. Harrison Wells, founder of the prestigious institute they both worked at. And now, seeing this young girl and her calling Harry _‘dad’_ , it all just seemed surreal if not a little bit preposterous.

It was mainly Caitlin’s fault. Ever since she found out the true identity of Harry, the least she could’ve done was do research on this man based on public information. Nothing too extensive. Caitlin was pretty sure that if she had done her homework, finding out that he had daughter wouldn’t be as shocking to her as it is now.

“Oh, my bad,” the teenager said wittily. She cleared her throat, placing a hand on her chest. “Thou art I longed to discover thy fair maiden whom put my father in a shite temperament.”

Harry and Caitlin chuckled at her attempt at Shakespearian language. It didn't help that she switched from an horrible Old English accent to Scottish midway. 

“I’m one hundred percent sure that’s inaccurate,” her father claimed.

She only shrugged in response. “Don’t care. English was never my forte anyways. Old or modern.”

He raised an accusing brow. “Yet, it’s the only language you speak fluently,” he quipped.

“…Shut up,” she scowled, earning her a small chuckle from Caitlin.  

Harry shifted in his seat and involuntarily scratched the back of neck.

“Why don’t you properly introduce yourself to Snow?”

“All right,” she grumbled before looking at Caitlin, perking up. “Hello again. I’m Jesse Chambers-Wells.” She offered her hand and Caitlin took it before continuing. “Some days, I go by Jesse Wells. Other days, I go by Jesse Chambers. But most of the time, I go by Jesse Quick to keep it neutral.”

Seeing the confusing look on her face mix with understandable shock, Harry was quick to elaborate. “Her mother and I are separated,” he explained. “We never really legally decided which surname our daughter was going to take so she alternates between them.”

“But I think I’m gonna officially change it to _Quick_!” Jesse quipped in. “It’s different from my real surnames but it holds enough meaning for me that I know I won’t regret it.”

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Dad calls me his _Jesse Quick_ because of my genius level intellect. I’m eighteen but I graduated high school when I was fifteen and I’m currently pursuing five majors,” Jesse stated proudly. “My dad’s a genius himself so hearing him say how I’m smart I am and how I’m a fast learner, being validated…I don’t know, I just really like being called _Jesse Quick._ ”

Caitlin stared at her wide eyed at her confession. Turned out the two brunettes have a lot in common than she initially thought.

“I completely understand, Jesse,” Caitlin said truthfully.

That piqued Jesse’s interest. She shot her an interested look. “Do you really, Caitlin?”

Caitlin nodded. “I was really close with my dad too, once. Every Christmas eve, we used to watch Christmas movies all night long, especially if it snowed a lot – which it did. It always pissed my mother off.” Caitlin laughed softly at this. Her face quickly became solemn, almost pained. “When he passed away from multiple scoliosis, a part of me died with him. Christmas was never the same after that. So, I changed my name to _Snow –_ to remind myself of the happy, snowy Christmases I spent with my dad.”

Glancing up to see the stunned faces on Jesse and Harry, Caitlin immediately knew it was too much. Too much information she shared. Yet, seeing how much Jesse adored her dad was a painful reminder of how much Caitlin herself loved her father, back when he was alive. Back when she had a family.

But they’re long gone now.

“I..I’m sorry,” Jesse said, truly apologetic. “What about your mom? Is she still alive?”

“Physically, yes. But to me, no.” Caitlin took a sip out of her Styrofoam cup before continuing. “Apparently, work was more important than raising her own child.”

Jesse looked crestfallen at her response.

“No need to look down, Jesse,” Caitlin soothed.

“But family’s important,” she protested. “I mean, yeah, mom and dad are divorced but I still see them! And I know they love me.”

Caitlin nodded. “I totally agree that family’s important,” she hummed, “but I’m not alone like you think I am. I have a brother.”

“You do?” she asked in surprise.

“Yeah," she confirmed as her mind wandered to a certain, eccentric Latino. "His name is Cisco Ramon.”

“Cissy’s your brother?” she asked in confusion, clearly not seeing any resemblance between them.

 _Cissy?_ Caitlin thought in amusement. She was going to tease him about this later on.

“Not legally or by blood.” Seeing both Jesse and Harry’s furrowed brow (which the resemblance was absolutely uncanny here), Caitlin further explained. “His family used to work for mine when we were children. I believe I was six and he was three when I first met him. From then on, we went to school together, bathed together, cried together and gotten into countless arguments…Now, doesn’t that sound like a brother to you?”

“I guess, yeah,” she muttered.

Caitlin boldly reached over and patted Jesse’s hand, despite her being a complete stranger. Yet, she’s already fond of the young girl. It was highly unusual. But the Jesse didn’t pull away. If anything, she flipped over her hand so she could grasp Caitlin’s hand in her own and shot her a grateful smile.

“So, always tell your parents that you love them. You never know what could happen to them.”

Jesse withdrew her hand and placed on Harry’s forearm. “I love you, dad,” she said seriously.

Harry’s cheeks reddened and avoided her lovingly, yet playful stare – a rare sight for both girls to see. They reveled in it.

He coughed, patting her arm awkwardly, clearly unused to sudden affection from his only child. “I love you too, honey.”

Jesse beamed up at father, clearly happy with the response. Seeing how broadly Jesse smiled at him, his gruff look softened down to a look of affection.

It was strange to see this side of Harry. He was obviously a good father. He cared for his daughter’s well-being and looked at her as if she was the most important thing in his life. It made Caitlin feel like she was intruding in a moment that was not meant for her eyes.

The trio spent an hour at Jitters, talking about various topics. They mostly avoided topics revolving around Harry and Jesse’s life, mainly her mother which piqued Caitlin’s interest even more. But she knows in time, Harry would tell her himself if he truly wished for them to friends.

Jesse glanced at her watch. Seeing the time being a little after ten, she shrugged on her green, bomber jacket.

“Okay, dad! I’m off to see Wally!” She hopped off her stool and pressed a kiss on Harry’s scowling face before softening, morphing to something akin to adoration. Harrison Wells truly loved his daughter and it showed in his eyes.

Before she ran out the door, she turned around. “Hey, Caitlin?” she called out. Caitlin turned around to see the young girl biting her lower lip nervously. “Do you think…we can hang out again?”

It was unusual to see her this nervous. But Caitlin surmised she was afraid of being rejected, especially since the two ladies got along really well.

“Of course, Jesse,” Caitlin agreed. “As long your dad thinks it’s okay.” The two woman turned to glance at Harry who waved a hand noncommittally.

“You’re both old enough to make your own decisions,” he answered gruffly.

“Yes!” she cried. She pumped a fist in the air in an unladylike manner before throwing herself at Caitlin, wrapping her arms around her neck in a tight embrace. Caitlin, not sure how to respond to the eighteen year old girl in her arms, awkwardly patted her head.

True to her name, Jesse was out the door in a flash.

“I apologize for my daughter’s rambunctious and inquisitive – if not intrusive – personality,” Harry began, gesturing to the spot where she once occupied. “She can be a handful at some times.”

“It’s okay,” she reassured. “She told me as much this morning. And besides, in a way, she reminds me of Cisco.”

Harry laughed softly, shaking his head. “They’re like two peas in a pod, those two. I try to keep them away from each other when she visits but the office always ends up in a party of sorts.” Caitlin smiled at that. “Jesse…she's incredibly smart for her age, it’s hard for her to make friends. So, thank you for agreeing to see her again.”

“Honestly, Harry, I don’t mind,” Caitlin said truthfully. “She seems like a very intelligent girl and we have a few things in common. Such as, our love for our fathers.”

Harry looked contrite. “If I had known about your family situation, I would’ve told Jesse to be more considerate.”

She waved a dismissive hand. “It’s fine. Besides, not many people know my circumstances. Just Cisco.”

“I’m relieved you have Ramon to call a friend. While he has the tendency to be nonsensical at times, he’s a good man. And I hope someday, I’d have the same privilege as Ramon.” To her ears, it sounded more of a question instead of a statement than he probably intended it to be.

Instead of looking away in embarrassment, having confessed his true thoughts, he looked at her squarely, wanting to show her he was serious. Serious about trying to be a friend. _Her_ friend. 

“Cisco doesn’t lie to me; he tells me the _full_ truth. No beating around the bush, no softening it.”

He nodded. “I can do that.”

“I won’t begrudge you for wanting to keep your secrets, Harry. After all, I have some of my own, but I don’t want to resort to researching things about you when something big comes up and you won’t tell me.”

“I don’t want you to do that,” Harry said in length and it was the sincerity in his eyes that made Caitlin’s breath hitch in her chest. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t.”

“Okay…” Caitlin said cautiously, leaning back into her stool.

Seeing her physically withdraw from him, Harry elaborated. “I mean…you don’t have to do something so inconsequential for something that I’m willing to give.” His mouth twisted around the words. “I don’t want you to be subjected to falsified truth you’ll inevitable find on the vast web about me. If you want to know something that relates to me, just ask and depending on the topic, I’ll give you a proper response.”

“And if I ask you something,” she started slowly, “let’s say your wife, would you answer me?”

“No,” he said stiffly before softening his harsh stare. “But…give me some time and I’ll eventually give you some answers. Do that and I’ll extend the same curtesy to you. I doubt you want to give me an answer in relations to your mother? Or your father?”

Caitlin shook her head, seeing his point. In all honesty, she was impressed by how seriously Harry was taking this. It showed that he really was trying to be a friend, even after he royally messed up. She hid a smile behind her takeout cup.

“Are we…are we okay then?” he asked.

She hummed. “I believe we are. Plus, the flowers you sent me really helped. Thank you, by the way. They’re lovely. I didn’t know you understood floral language.”

Harry shifted in his seat. “I just thought you’d appreciate them, considering you’re always groaning about your work.”

“But how come it was Jesse the one delivering it?”

He groaned. “I didn’t think she’d take the initiative to do it. All I asked of that girl was to find a florist to send some flowers to you. Not deliver it to you personally.”

Caitlin gave Harry a smile. “She’s very eccentric but lovely nonetheless.”

He looked at her hesitantly. “You’re not upset that I withheld information from you in regards to having a daughter?”

Caitlin pondered. “In all honesty, if she didn’t give me the flowers personality, I think I would have,” Caitlin admitted truthfully. The signs were there that Jesse was Harry’s daughter. She has his stunning, cerulean eyes for one. And the resemblance is uncanny, especially when they smirk. It also explained why Jesse didn’t appear to be even remotely impressed about being inside W.A.R. Industries. She’s been there previously whenever she visited her father at work. So, seeing her side by side with Harry at Jitters softened the blow about them being related.

He sagged in relief.

“That’s good.”

“But,” she started, giving him a stern look. “I expect you to tell me the truth when I ask things. I don’t expect you to tell me right at that second but rather before I inevitable find out the truth someplace else.”

“Likewise,” he said.

The young brunette took a sip of her coffee once more before continuing. “Also, there’s the matter of how to address you when we’re at work. You told me at the gala that our friendship wasn’t founded on the basis of professionalism and that you have no intention on rectifying that.” He nodded, urging her to continue. “Should I just call you ‘ _Harry’_ then?”

Harry winced. “I admit, I wasn’t rational when I said that. At that moment, I didn’t see us as boss-employer relationship but rather just _us,_ ” he confessed, much to her surprise. Harry having a lapse of judgement? Now, that’s unheard of. “If it’s just us two at work, I don’t mind you calling me by my name. However, if there is company around us that isn’t Allen or Ramon, please address me as ‘Dr. Wells’.”

“Understood...Harry."

From there on forward, Harry tried his best to maintain the conversation. They resumed their friendly debates over various issues to talking about office gossip, falling back into their natural ease with each other.

And for a bit, all seemed well again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos for they inspire me not to drop this fic faster than Barry constantly fucking up. Also, leave a comment below! I love to know what people think of this fic since it's my first multi-chap fic that I'm dedicated to. Ideas/thoughts of where you'd like to see this story go is also good too!
> 
> EDIT: Guys, I'm changing my user (again) to @ Frostwells! I've had this user on Twitter since 2015 so I'm going to use it on here too (in case you wanna say hi to me. i really don't bite)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, gods. It's been almost a month since I've updated. I'm so sorry! Working with lawyers are so draining on me that the moment I get home, I knock out and then I wake up the next day instead of taking a nap. But here's a new chapter nonetheless! I've already started working on the next chapter so hopefully I can have that for you guys next week? I'm really sorry that I don't have a set uploading schedule. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a little bit different than the usual ones I write. Why? Because it's Harry's point of view! It's been so long since I've written his POV, I forgotten how fun it was to write them. Besides, it was high time we got some insight on his feelings towards all this.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH. IF I DID, HARRY AND CAITLIN WOULD'VE BANGED THE MOMENT HE IMPLIED CAITLIN WAS SEXY. I DIED OKAY. I DIED. I COULD NOT BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY DID THAT AND THE SHOW REFUSED TO TALK ABOUT IT.
> 
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL MY STRESS/COFFEE INDUCED GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES. ALL WORK OF MINE IS UN-BETAED.

The blue-eyed scientist sat at his bar, nursing a whiskey – a double – as he waited for his daughter to return home from the West-Allen household. Chopin played softly throughout his minimalistic manor (much like the interior of his office), with the soft crackling sound of the electric fireplace that changed colours of the flames every few seconds. 

Harry attempted to read Miss Tracy Brand’s appalling dissertation on extra-dimensional energy with its work on relative quantum mechanics and its application to interspatial theory to manipulate matter on a sub-atomic level. While the topic itself would certainly be intriguing if researched and executed properly, there were too many holes in her dissertation that couldn’t be even considered passable. There was no basis; it was all speculation and conjecture with no evidence. If this was her best work she had ever produced, Miss Brand’s on her way to flunking out of Central City University.

Harry wondered how she even received her Bachelors in Biophysics and Geophysics and Masters in Applied Physics.

Miss Brand was a bright woman, Harry acknowledged that. But even the older man was not blind to her deep infatuation towards him. If she just focused on working on her paper, she would’ve handed in something, at the very least, acceptable. He didn’t want to see her lose her entire career simply because her inability to be professional and keep in check with her emotions.

Harry took another sip of his whiskey, reveling in the much welcome burn as the bitter liquid smoothly slid down his throat. He wondered what if it was Snow writing this dissertation? How would she approach this from a scientist’s point of view?

 _She would most likely theorize something along the lines of applying the time-symmetric formulation of quantum theory and principle causality,_ Harry mused, chuckling softly to himself. _She’s that brilliant._

An enigma isn’t what he would refer Caitlin as. She’s definitely no mystery. Yet, there are some things about that young brunette that baffled Harry. She’s clearly highly intelligent; more so than the average scientists in his team or his fellow CEOs. He’d even go as far and claim that she’s even a genius such as himself, with the vast knowledge she exhibited in the sciences.

However, she never attended post-secondary, and received a doctorate let alone a degree. There lies the mysterious allure of Caitlin Snow. Who exactly was she? She mentioned how 'Snow' wasn't always her surname. She only changed it when her father passed away. He knew that she changed it to honour the memory of her late father but Harry has a feeling that there's more than what 'meets the eye' with this woman.

But one thing Harry can say with certainty was that Snow’s mental prowess was unparalleled, especially when being compared to someone as Miss Brand who already obtained their BA and Masters in a few respectable fields.

Harry wondered if it’s all going to waste if Snow continues down this road as this measly receptionist. Snow’s so much more than this person who does data entry, inane phone calls. She has so much untapped potential, Harry almost wished that he could apprentice her instead of this blonde bimbo.

The sound of his doors opening and closing brought his attention back to the real world. Before he turned around, his vision was clouded with strands of hair.

“Hey, daddy,” the brunette greeted, wrapping her arms around Harry and pressing a quick kiss on the side of his temple.

He wrapped an arm around her waist in an attempt to return her embrace. “Hey,” Harry greeted back, smiling softly at the teenager. “Welcome home.”

Jesse pulled away and slung her messenger bag on the floor before flopping down unceremoniously onto the white sofa with a loud groan. “It’s good to be home.”

Her father raised an eyebrow at her childish display.

“I take it dinner at the West-Allen household was eventful?” he inquired, pretending to be immersed in Miss Brand’s dissertation, no matter how horribly written it was.

“So full,” she moaned. As emphasis, she rubbed her stomach as if he could see the amount of weight she gained in a short amount of time.

“Perhaps next time, you shouldn’t stuff yourself to the point you render yourself incapable of moving.”

Jesse sat up, looking utterly mortified. “How can you say that?” she gasped dramatically. “Joe’s meatloaf is to _die_ for! There’s no way in _hell_ that I’m not gonna get some of that.”

“ _Language._ ”

“Religion is just speculation!” she defended, her voice in a sing-song manner. “At least, that’s what you told me, once upon a time. So, I can say ‘ _hell’._ ”

“That’s not –” Harry sighed, letting the topic drop. He was not going to argue that religion was just speculation. When Jesse was a child, he only told her that so she could’ve stopped being afraid when she went to bed every time she foolishly did that blasted ‘Bloody Mary’ game. He didn’t think it would end up turning her into an agnostic.

Jesse stuck her tongue out at him playfully as her father conceded defeat. Seeing her so happy and carefree, Harry couldn’t help but look at his only daughter with adoration. Ever since the separation from her mother, he only got the chance of seeing her weekends. And that wasn’t enough. She was growing up too fast and he wasn’t there to witness it.

To the outside world, everyone would say Harry was the ideal poker player; calm and collected demeanor, icy eyes, detached, _cold._ His ex-wife would say that his detachment and cold exterior was his worst character flaw – his inability to say and do things without regard for the feelings of others, including for his family.

With all his failings, he considered that to be true. He even failed his marriage. But looking at his daughter, who grew up to be absolutely perfect in his eyes, he no longer believed that. If it was true, Jesse would treat him with the same scorn her mother treated him before she left. While the father-daughter had their fair shares of fights and arguments, their love for each other never wavered. Even at his worst, he’d never hurt her. She was his _Jesse Quick._

His talk with Snow earlier that evening proved that. The receptionist saw the love he had for his daughter while Jesse’s own mother couldn’t see that. Snow had reassured him that he was a good father – a validation he didn’t know he needed until he heard that come from her own lips.

“So,” Jesse started slowly, pulling him out of his thoughts. Her signature chesire-like grin formed on her lips; Harry did not like that one bit. “How did it go?”

“How did _what_ go?” he asked gruffly, having an inkling to what she was referring to.

“Your date with Caitlin!” she answered happily.

It took all of his willpower not to visibly choke on his drink. “That’s not –” Harry spluttered. “We’re not –”

Even if he was anticipating her going that direction, it still took him by surprise.

“Sooo, it was just two adults meeting up after work to get coffee?” Jesse teased.

“ _Exactly._ ” He scowled down at her. “It was strictly professional.”

The teenager pretended to ponder. “Yeah, it didn’t seem professional to me.”

“Oh, yeah? Let’s hear your theory then, oh wise one,” Harry shot back sarcastically, slightly inhibited by the alcohol. 

“Gladly,” she said with a smirk and raised her pointer finger. “First, you bought her flowers. It’s not her birthday and she’s clearly not being promoted so cross out congratulatory flowers out.” She raised her middle finger. “Two. You _hate_ flowers. You once told mom that flowers was just a materialistic way of portraying feelings so there was no reason to buy them for her.”

Harry winced. He did recall the time he said that to his former spouse. She was upset at him for not getting her anything for Valentine’s Day. In his defense, he was swamped at work and completely forgot about the asinine holiday for consumers. But Harry could see Jesse’s point about him buying flowers for Snow whereas he didn’t for his own wife.

“Three. You were so nervous the night before you made me look for a florist. And c’mon, dad! _Purple_ daisies? You do know that they mean you’re thinking of the person right? I mean, yeah, I don’t know flower language, but that stuff’s easy to google.”

“They actually signify that the sender understood that the receiver is going through a rough day and that they’re thinking of them, wishing them well,” Harry corrected automatically, his stubbornness to be always right snowing. Although, that didn’t help him one bit, furthering proving Jesse’s point.

Jesse was grinning broadly at him at this point.

“See? You didn’t do this kind of stuff for mom, yet you’re doing this for a receptionist?”

Harry raked a hand through his dark locks, taking off his glasses and rubbing his face in frustration. It’s instances like these where he hated his daughter being so observant and so damn _smart._ He had no logical explanation on why he’s behaving this way to conjure up to his daughter. Why he was treating this young woman with more respect and dare he say it, affection, more than he did with his own wife?

“Why are you doing this, dad? You say you don’t like her but your actions say otherwise, even if she is just an employee like you said.”

Harry sighed in defeat. He confessed to Jesse that when he had first met Caitlin Snow, he was a complete asshole to her, even though she was in the right. The table was hers. But hearing her witty remarks, not shying down from his brusque personality like most people, he had taken an interest in her. It also certainly helped that she happened to be an employee of his.

He took advantage of that fact, learning her unbiased opinion about W.A.R. Industries. She eventually found out who he really was and that destroyed a friendship Harry didn’t even realized that formed until he lost it. Yet, despite losing any trust she may had for him, Snow was truly someone he could call someone a ‘friend’ even if he royally messed up. And he be damned if he let her go without properly apologizing to her.

“Wow,” was all Jesse could say. Harry could see her mind absorbing all this new information like a sponge and she was loving it.

Harry poured himself another glass. “Yeah.”

“Honestly, dad, that’s fucked up,” Jesse admitted honestly.

Harry held his tongue, biting back the automatic response to watch her language. But it was the most accurate description, no matter how vulgar it was. He had hurt her for his own gains. What kind of man does that to an unsuspecting woman when all she wanted from him was friendship?

“ _But_ ,” she continued, “I’m proud of you for trying to own up to it. You’re learning from your mistakes. Guess mom did something right for once, huh?”

“That’s not true.” Seeing Jesse looking lost, he added, “She gave me you.”

 A meaningful look passed between the father and child. Jesse leapt off the sofa and threw her arms around Harry. He returned the tight embrace pressing a feathered kiss against her hair.

“I love you, daddy,” Jesse murmured into his shoulder.

He nuzzled her hair in response. “I love you, too, honey.”

A moment passed between the Wells family before Jesse broke away from the hug. She playfully bumped her shoulders against her dad.

“So, speaking of love,” she trailed off.

Harry turned around in the bar stool, not wanting to play twenty-one questions with her, especially since he already knows this concerns a certain, hazel-eyed brunette.

“Oh, no. We’re not talking about that.”

She ignored him and pressed on. “Do you like her – _like her?_ ” she finished, grinning annoyingly. “I mean, I don’t blame you if you do! She’s hot for one. Extremely smart. Can tolerate your mood swings –”

“How old are you again? Five?” Harry snorted, cutting off her rambling. “Remember that I’m her boss. Me acting this way towards her is not out some romantic notion – it’s about making amends. I hurt her. This is my way of trying to make things right.”

She pouted, clearly put out that he didn’t bite to her usual quips. “I know. I just…”

Seeing her abruptly trailing off, Harry’s cerulean eyes shifted to her with interest, and prompted her to continue.

“You just…?”

Jesse worried her bottom lip with her teeth, an obvious sign of nervousness. It was rare to see her being so unsure about stating something, especially to his face. Even when she told him about dating Wally, giving him the biggest shock of his life, she wasn’t this hesitant.

“I just,” she repeated again, a little bit stronger. “I just wish you put the same effort with your relationship with mom - with your  _marriage -_ with the effort you’re doing now with Caitlin.” Seeing him open his mouth, Jesse raised a hand to stop Harry from talking. “I know you and mom were unhappy with each other and the blame is equal here. I just can’t help but sometimes wish that we’re still a family.”

That confession came as an icy shock for Harry. He always believed Jesse to be a strong, hard headed woman. That she was mature to understand mostly anything despite only being eighteen years of age. And for the most part she was. But like any other child, she was dependent on her parents; for their love nurture and guidance. But could she not see that they are? They’re both alive, and while he could not speak for his ex-wife, Harry would do absolutely anything to make sure his daughter his alive, safe and happy.

“We still are, sweetheart,” he reassured.

She shook her head. “We are a family, yeah, but at the same time, we’re not. I still have two loving parents but we don’t have dinners anymore, go out on outings…that kind of stuff families do.” She sniffed but willed herself not to cry in front of her father. “But I am happy as long you’re happy. And you seem to be pretty happy right now, especially now that Caitlin’s in your life.” Jesse let out a laugh.

At the sight of his daughter losing her resolve, he immediately pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort as best as he could. He had some inkling on how the divorce would affect his child but not to this extent.  

“Your happiness means the entire world to me, Jesse,” he said honestly, with as much conviction he could muster. “Things can’t go back to the way it were, but I can keep trying to make you happy.”

“I know, dad,” she said. “But your happiness means a lot to me just as much my happiness means a lot to you as well. I’d be lying if I said I’m happy if you moved on from mom, but you’re becoming a better person and I’m happy about that,” she admitted. “I just can’t help but feel nostalgic at times. Especially now that I can visually see you moving on. Even if you deny having any romantic feelings towards Caitlin.”

Harry looked at her to scold her, that he has _zero_ feelings towards the young woman but he only saw that she was teasing him, as per usual.

She pulled away from his hold. “But dad, can I just request one thing?”

“Anything,” he promised.

“If you begin to have feelings for Caitlin, or anyone, don’t let your obligation as a father keep you from pursing that. I don’t want to become a reason on what’s keeping you back.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that. His daughter would always come first before anything –anyone. Yet, here she was, asking him to do the complete opposite of his duties as a father. Why can’t she understand that Jesse’s happiness would _always_ be primary for him? Everything else was just secondary.

“I can’t promise you that, Jess.”

“You said my happiness is all you care about right?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied hesitantly, not sure where she’s going with this.

“This goes both ways, too, dad. My happiness is your happiness. If you’re not happy, then I’m not either. I don’t want you to have any what-ifs over a relationship which could’ve easily been prevented if it weren’t for your stubborn nature.” To drive her point home, she lightly punched him the arm.  

It wasn’t needed. Harry understood where she was coming from. Just a minute ago, he saw her as this fragile, little girl who missed her mom and dad. But in reality, she just missed the happy moments between the three of them. And that’s okay. A child’s supposed to grow up with two, loving parents who loved each other. Unfortunately, Jesse did not have that. Yet, all she wanted was not to become an obstacle in any of their lives in search of happiness simply because she’s their daughter.

Jesse Quick was not a little girl. She’s this grown woman who understood completely when it came to difficult relationships and she’s been nothing but mature about it. She didn’t need mommy and daddy to make up lies about their failed marriage. She understood from the very beginning.

Harry reached out a hand towards his only child and ruffled her hair. “When did you grow up?” Harry mused sadly. His eyes grew soft and gazed at her admiringly with an underlying tone of melancholy.

“Oh, I dunno,” she said, swatting his hand away from her head. “I had about six thousand, five hundred and seventy days on this earth to grow.”

He sighed and shook his head. “Hearing you say that makes me feel old.”

“ _Forty_ isn’t old, dad. You’re pretty young according to society’s standards.” She playfully bumped her shoulder with his in an attempt to brighten him up.

“I said I _feel_ old, not that I _am_ old,” he defended.

She playfully rolled her eyes while laughing heartedly.

“Yeah, yeah...whatever you say, _old man_.”

With a loud yawn followed by the exaggerated groan of stretching her arms above her head, Jesse decided it was time to retire. Harry briefly looked at the clock. It was well past one the morning, both being heavily immersed in their rare heart-to-heart conversation.

In all honestly, Harry was not an open, emotional person. He was well, guarded, nonchalant, aloof even cold. Hell, he has even been described those things by his peers, some using less than nice words to properly describe his personality and behaviour. But talking to Jesse helped him a bit; to ease him out of his reclusive shell. She claimed that he’s different than what he used to be; what she remembered. That he’s changing for the better.

He only hoped a certain brunette would see that as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee some bonding moments with the Wells family. Honestly, I'm still pissed they deleted the scene Harry being tender with Jesse in their bedroom at STAR Labs, giving her a forehead kiss and being all sappy about "home". While my portrayal of Harry may be a bit OCC, I want you to keep in mind that Jesse and Harry do NOT have a strained relationship. There are NO metas in this universe thus no Zoom, and no tension between our fav father/daughter duo. This is how I see their relationship if they continued being lovey and playful like we were first introduced to them.
> 
> If you liked this chapter/story so far, please leave a kudos to let me know if you enjoyed it! Or if you want to go an extra mile, go ahead a leave a comment! They motivate me so much, y'all don't understand.
> 
> On a side note, for those who did comment or slid into my DMs on twitter, I love you guys so much. Thank you for the strong support!! Just know I'm thinking of y'all and this fic wouldn't exist without you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I promised to update this a few weeks ago. But things get hectic with my personal life now that I'm staying at my placement permanently. 
> 
> On a side note, HOLY SHIT THIS WEEK'S EP OF THE FLASH THOUGH. For once, no Ralph and more Harry centric! And dude, not gonna lie, I may have teared up and then screamed for eternity at the last five minutes. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go watch it! It's a good stand alone episode and HEAVY WITH SNOWELLS (for the last five minutes). 
> 
> Anyways, here's the latest chapter!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE FLASH. IF I DID, LAST WEEK EPISODE WOULD'VE HAPPENED THE WAY IT DID PLUS MORE.  
> CLAIMER: I OWN ALL MY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES. WHAT IS ENGLISH EVEN?

It was the silence that unnerved her. The kind of silence where the air felt thick, hard to breathe; anxiety laden in the stomach. Where the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped, even if it was December out.

The first thing the Caitlin noticed when she entered the staff room was how all conversation seemed to stop. No whispers were exchanged; no one inquiring anyone about their morning. All eyes were on her – some of them even seemed to avert their gazes away from her curious look, almost guiltily.

It was unsettling, of course, but there was nothing much Caitlin could’ve done to alleviate the quietness. Perhaps, it was some information she wasn’t privy to. But it made no sense at all. Everyone in that staff room worked in the same department.

Caitlin ignored the stares and walked past the granite tables, hanging her coat inside the wooden, walk-in closet. She took her time talking off her winter gear, even if she just worn a scarf over her sapphire-coloured trench coat. Hats weren’t her thing. The static from friction between the wool (or it could be cotton) and her hair would make her appearance less than stellar.

When she came back out, much to her relief, everyone resumed talking to one another, as if the unsettling silence never occurred.

Even her fellow receptionist, Linda Park (who was always perky, if not energetic), seemed skittish around her, sneaking curious glances at her before hastily looking away.

Curious and a little miffed at the sudden change in everyone’s behaviour, Caitlin decided to confront her about it.

“Hey, Linda,” Caitlin started, pulling back her sleek, office chair. She watched as the young, Asian lady jolted in her seat and rapidly clicked the left button on her computer mouse before turning her attention towards the brunette.

“Yes?” she squeaked. Realizing how she sounded like, Linda coughed into her hand, clearing her throat. “Yes?” she repeated, her tone much lower.

“Have you noticed something strange recently? Particularly, this morning? ” inquired Caitlin.

“S-Strange?”

“Yeah,” Caitlin hummed. “Almost as if everyone’s avoiding me.”

Linda nervously chuckled. She adverted her gaze and focused her attention – or rather _tried focusing –_ back on the monitor screen. “You must be imagining things. No one’s avoiding you, Caitlin.”

The older receptionist leaned a little forward on her desk, staring at Linda who squirmed under her scrutiny. “Constant shifting of the oculus, avoidant’s increased pitch in their voice box when approached by the subject, shoulders’ tense,” Caitlin professionally analyzed, slightly taking pride at Linda’s widened eyes. “Yeah, I’d definitely say everyone’s avoiding me this morning.”

The dark-haired woman let out a resigned sigh before chuckling softly. Linda shifted her body to fully face Caitlin and looked up. It was only a matter of time she would’ve cracked under pressure. She wasn’t a very good liar.

“I guess I can’t hide anything from you, huh?”

_Gotcha._

It was more a rhetorical questioned, but Caitlin indulged her anyways. “Nope.” Caitlin smiled, slightly tilting her head, adding sweetly, “But you can tell me why everyone’s acting as if I murdered someone.”

Linda anxiously shifted her eyes around the floor as if to see if she was being watched. Satisfied with whatever she was looking for, she clicked the left-trigger on the mouse, reopening the tab on her computer. She adjusted the screen so Caitlin could see better without the glare of the fluorescent light reflected on the monitor.

Caitlin’s heart stopped in her chest at the newspaper headline, reading, _“W.A.R. Industries Mystery Woman?”_

Taking control of the mouse, she scrolled down and there it was – full resolution of candid shots of her and Harry dancing from the gala. One picture showed the pair regarding each other awkwardly, neither of them making eye contact. The stood face to face, sure, but judging the angle it was taken, Harry’s gaze was locked to floor and her head was slightly turned away, her posture clearly defensive.

The brunette clicked on a different thumbnail and an image enlarged on the screen. Caitlin’s heart leaped in her chest. The picture was them again but this time, instead of looking anxious being in each other’s presence, she was in his arms (with a respectable amount of distance between them), moving to the beat of the song the band was playing. Caitlin was looking up at him, her hazel eyes soft and a gentle smile playing on her ruby lips. Harry’s reaction was akin to her own; a rare expression she’d never seen until this week with his daughter – a look of fondness.

It was weird for Caitlin, seeing him looking at her with such… _gentleness_ from a third point of view. Sometimes, he would shoot a smirk – a grin, if she was lucky, but she never elicited an emotion from Harry. Not as vulnerable as this. And to be caught on camera too?

Caitlin briefly glanced at her coworker who stared up at her smugly. She rolled her eyes in response, willing herself not to engage with Linda.

She moved the cursor on the screen and clicked on a different tab. Instead of the gala pics, it was more recent – photos of her having coffee with Harry and Jesse. There wasn’t any pictures that could be misinterpreted unlike the gala. However, it was the fact alone that Caitlin was hanging out with the Wells family after work hours did raise suspicion.

“You should read the article.” Linda pointed at the screen to the tab where it read the headline Caitlin saw earlier. Moving the white cursor to where her finger was, she clicked on the tab.

_Dr. Harrison Wells, face of W.A.R. Industries and Central City’s most eligible bachelor was spotted on Friday evening in a passionate dance at a gala in celebration of the partnership between Mercury Labs and W.A.R. Industries._

_Monday evening, the couple was spotted once more at C.C. Jitters with his daughter, Jesse Chambers-West, in tow. Sources says the lucky, mystery woman works alongside Wells but her identity remains unanswered. When queried about the nature the relationship between Wells and the mystery woman, a source confirms they were in a “lovers’ quarrel” the evening of the gala but “were making up” when spotted at Jitters. We speculate many hearts are being broken across the country._

“Really?” Caitlin muttered, irritated by the poor, grammatical structure of this article. Well, what else could she expect from a no-name tabloid? But she was even more miffed at the fact they were prying into their lives.

What right did they have? Sure, being a paparazzi is a career choice that many people follow, albeit not a very wise one. But disrespecting one’s privacy? _Her_ privacy? Not even Caitlin could find it in herself tolerate that.

“So, is it true?” Linda inquired, excitedly; any sign of bashfulness Caitlin saw earlier was nowhere to be seen. “That you’re Dr. Wells’s _mysterious woman?_ ”

Caitlin shot her a pointed glare which Linda cowered under her gaze. “Of course not!” she exclaimed, offended at the thought someone would think their relationship extended to something beyond a cordial friendship. “Dr. Wells is a friend of a friend and we just happened to be at Jitters at the same time.”

“But the pictures!” Linda protested, clinking on links to bring up the candid shots of the couple and pointed at it. “You’re the only person he danced with that night. _Twice._ And you were casually hanging out with him and his daughter!”

The older woman arched an eyebrow as if to say, _Really? That’s the best argument you can conjure?_

“If I’m not mistaken, the other CEOs and staff of W.A.R. Industries met her before.”

Linda faltered. “Yeah, but she personally delivered you flowers!” she exclaimed, gesturing to the spot where Jesse stood, holding the bouquet of purple lilies.

Crap. Caitlin had forgotten that Linda was working with her yesterday when Jesse stopped by to give her the flowers from Harry.

Caitlin cleared her throat and hoped her tone sounded sufficiently airy when she spoke. “But did it seem like I knew her? That I was acquainted with Dr. Wells’s child?”

The younger woman had the grace to look embarrassed.

“No…”

“And besides,” Caitlin added, crossing her arms over her chest, “the flowers were from Cisco. My _friend._ ”

A total lie of course, but she saw no reason to tell the truth to Linda.

“But –” Before she could say another word, Caitlin cut in.

“That’s all, Miss Park,” Caitlin said sternly – a tone usually reserved for Cisco. Linda stared at Caitlin mutinously but seeing she won’t get anything more out of the brunette, she sighed dejectedly and resumed her work. And just like that, the conversation was effectively cut off.

After all this, Caitlin found it difficult to focus on her work. This newfound information made Caitlin a bit worried if not anxious. She was never one for gossip or rumours before. In the past, she only patiently listened to Cisco when he went off on one his tangents about office gossip a few times before but that was the extent of it.

But now, she was a part of it. She’s the _center_ of it.

 _How’s Harry?_ Caitlin wondered, biting her lower lip. _Is he being affected by this media backlash too?_

She wasn’t due to see him in two days – on Thursday. Today was only Tuesday. She made a mental note that now they were friends, they can be flexible with their work hours and see each other any other days. But neither of them made the effort to go beyond the comfortable bubble they’ve created.

Deciding she couldn’t wait that long to see him, Caitlin excused herself and took her cell out of her purse and made her way into the staff room. Not wanting any eavesdropping on her, considering she’s the main gossip of the week, possibly a month, she wasn’t taking any chances. She went straight to the staff washroom which were, thankfully, single stalled.

Swiping on the screen to unlock her phone, she went to her contacts and tapped on his profile, automatically dialing his number.

He answered on the second ring. “Wells.”

“Harry?” Caitlin answered tentatively, almost unsure if the voice on the other end of the line was really her friend.

“Snow?” He sounded surprised that she was calling him. To be fair, she never really called him –in or outside of work hours. Yeah, she may have missed a few phone calls from him but that was during a time she was royally pissed at the older man.

“That’s me,” she confirmed, her voice light in a teasingly manner. “Didn’t check your caller ID?”

“No need,” he replied. Caitlin could almost imagine him waving his hand noncommittally. “Most people that call me are either Jess, her mother or Ramon. Occasionally Allen but that if it’s an emergency that requires my immediate attention, which are rare. Business partners call me at my work number, but you didn’t need to know that. Is everything okay?”

She smiled softly. Caitlin found it adorable of him to ramble off, lost in his own world or over explaining things, especially when he uses his hand to create gestures, as if it’s easier for the listener to understand what he’s saying. “Are you busy today?”

“Today?” Harry paused. “It’s not Thursday.”

“I know,” Caitlin said hurriedly, “but I don’t think I can wait that long.”

There was dead silence on the other line and Caitlin wondered if she overstepped some boundary. Sure, she called him unexpectedly and requested to see him during work hours without any prior notice or an appointment. But she really needed to bring this issue to him.

 _I don’t think I can wait that long._ The tip of Caitlin’s ears reddened in mortification at how desperate she sounded.

“I mean –” Caitlin started before the sound of Harry’s voice overlapped her own.

“Does lunch work for you?”

Caitlin blinked. “Huh?”

“Lunch,” Harry repeated calmly. “Want to have lunch with me in my office? It’s almost twelve so it’s the perfect time for you to tell me what’s been bothering you.”

That caught Caitlin off guard. A part of her had been expecting Harry to refuse her, to turn her away since he’s such a busy man. However, another part of her is glad that he’s willing to make time for her in his ever hectic schedule.

She cleared her throat. “Um, sure. I’ll be up in a bit then.”

“Take the private elevator,” Harry instructed. “It’s more time efficient that way since you don’t have to switch cars once you get the fifty-sixth floor.”

The young woman frowned in confusion. “But I don’t have a key or clearance.”

“It’s fine,” he said nonchalantly. “I’ll override the system to allow you to ride it.”

Leaving no room for argument (not that she had any reason to since she’s the requesting to see him in the first place), she agreed.

“Good.” He hung up the cell, the dial tone buzzing monotonously in her ear.

Oh. That went better than she expected.

Promptly shutting off her phone, Caitlin made her way to the private elevators which stood out predominately from the standard set of the metallic cars. Two golden elevators, adorned with intricate décor and carvings surpass the standard, stainless steel cars.

Once inside, the décor inside the elevator was vastly different from the ones she was accustomed to. It was simply spacious, with ceilings being higher than usual, walls far apart from each other to seem as if you’re not confined in a steel box. The car was dimly lit; the only true light was being emanated from the small, television set that was integrated into the walls. The floor was marbled with a checkered-like design. The cold, steel walls was covered with soft, velvety sheet. And if she tried hard enough, the familiar, upscale Febreeze-like scent lingered in the air.

And she thought the regular elevators were already fancy.

The doors to the penthouse offices opened; the painful sound of groaning, scratchy metal nowhere to be heard. Caitlin was greeted by Patty Spivot but she lacked the usual clinical, forced smile. Instead, it seemed as if she was glaring at Caitlin.

“Hi,” Caitlin greeted politely. “I’m here to see Dr. Wells.”

“And I’m sure you know where his office is,” the blonde replied back, her voice curt.

Caitlin was taken aback by the unexpected attitude from the receptionist. She didn’t care for the fake personality or her being ignored but the attitude was new.

_Maybe she saw the article._

Not wanting to stay and figure out the reason her insensitive behaviour, she strode to Harry’s office. Finding it closed and the windows frosted, Caitlin knocked on his door, just in case he had someone in there.

On her way up, she wondered how Harry would react to the news –assuming he had yet to read it for himself. He’s an extremely a private man, that’s for certain. She also respected her promise to him that she would not do any sort of research or background checks on him including typical google searches. So, Caitlin has no idea if he’d been exposed to this sort of scandal ever before.

Worst case scenario, he would accuse her and their friendship being the reason for his privacy being invaded. Best case scenario, he would probably just shrug it off. However, the former seemed unlikely, given Harry’s nonchalant personality.

“Ahem.”

Caitlin jolted at the sound and looked up to see Harry standing in front of her. He stared down at her in amusement, azure eyes flashing in mirth.

“Snow,” Harry greeted, the corner of his lips quirked upwards into a playful smirk.

“Harry,” Caitlin replied wide-eyed, still recovering from being caught off guard.

He shifted his body out of the doorway and held the door open. “Are you gonna come in or are you just going to stand there?”

There it was – the snarky behaviour Caitlin was so accustomed to. Mirroring his smirk and almost arrogant posture, she sauntered inside his elegant yet minimalistic office, plopping down on the sofa.

The first thing she had notice was the scent lingering in the air. Instead of smelling Febreeze, the smell of fresh pizza pops evident in the air had her mouth watering.

“Hungry?” Harry asked, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. He walked over to the microwave and took out a plate. He took off the lid and beneath it was three pizza pockets; Caitlin could only assume they were all for her.

And she was right.

Harry handed her the plate, smirking in amusement at her obvious eagerness to devour her favourite food. Harry went back to his desk and grabbed a paper bag. He pulled out the contents of it and was surprised to see him take out two burgers.

Seeing her staring at him, he said, “None for you.”

“I don’t want them,” Caitlin scoffed. “I just didn’t know you like burgers.”

He shrugged, taking a huge bite out of his food. He chewed for a bit before answering, “I don’t.” He swallowed. “I only eat Big Belly Burgers. Any others are less than adequate for consumption.”

Caitlin looked at him in disbelief. Who knew that a man of his stature would have palette for cheaply made burgers? Even with his brusque personality, a part of her expected him to have a taste for the finer, culinary arts.

“You gonna eat?” Harry asked, jutting his chin towards her untouched pizza pockets. It was still steaming. _How long did Harry heat this up for?_ Caitlin mused. Seeing that she’s not touching it, Harry frowned and put his own burger down on the coffee table. “C’mon, Snow. What’s wrong?”

When she couldn’t say a word, he prompted her to look at him. When her hazel eyes met his, albeit tentatively, he repeated his question.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked again, though his tone was much softer.

Caitlin opened her mouth but no words came out. She didn’t know say it verbally that there are rumours about them. But most of all, she didn’t know how he’d react.

“There are pictures,” Caitlin began slowly, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Of?”

“Us. Together,” she answered. “Pictures of us from the gala, pictures of us at Jitters with Jesse.”

Harry nodded. “I know. I’ve read the article.”

Caitlin blinked up at him, confused at his nonchalance. “You- and you’re okay with it?”

Why wasn’t he upset? Surely, if she were in his position and status, she would be upset at tabloids writing things about her, especially if they’re not true. Most especially if it weren’t true.

He shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I be? It’s just pictures.”

“Harry, they’re saying I’m your _mystery woman._ ” Caitlin emphasized ‘mystery woman’ said with scorn. “Doesn’t that bother you?”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “I’ve been in worse scandals than them guessing you’re my significant other. I’m taking this as a compliment.”

“Taking what as a compliment?”

“That an old man such as myself –” He gestured to his chest. “–is still capable of loving someone other than my daughter.”

Caitlin’s breath stopped for a second seeing how honest and vulnerable he looked at her. He was telling the truth.

“You’ll never be old to me, Harry.”

He scoffed softly in disbelief, a small smile playing on his lips; as if he didn’t believe her.

It was meant to be teasing, but Caitlin meant it. She never really noticed the age difference between. Even with the slight greying hairs in his temple, the wrinkles and the slight crow feet near his eyes, it never really registered in her head that Harry was _old-er_. Besides, he didn’t appear to be older than fifty, maximum.

He rubbed his hands together. “Well, was that all you were worried about?”

Caitlin let out a small laugh, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, sorry if it wasn’t dire. I was worried about how you would react…”

“You were worried, yes,” Harry acknowledge before slightly narrowing his eyes, “but there’s something else.”

She gave him an innocent look; slightly pouted lips completed with her head tilt. “What?”

He shook his head. “C’mon. I know you well enough by now to know that something’s on your mind. What is it?”

Caitlin bit her tongue to hold back her retort, saying that he actually didn't know her well enough. Just like how she barely knew anything about him.

But that doesn’t change the fact that Caitlin conceded to him having a sharp, observant mind. Despite never verbally telling him, Harry remembered how she liked her coffee, what was her favourite food, who was her best friend – small things like that. Granted, they were very obvious things but even Cisco still had to ask her how she takes her coffee and he was her best friend.

So, with that in mind, she decided to tell him the other that was on her mind.

“Well…” Caitlin started, “I was worried about your reaction but there’s more. There are things you don’t know about me and –” She took a deep, shaky breathe. “I don’t want the world to judge you by the company you keep, Harry.”

Seeing the young woman slightly trembling with nervousness or fear, Harry remained frozen on the sofa. He didn’t know how to console emotional women. He had momentarily forgotten that Snow was a woman too, and had feelings – that she was more than a person with a brilliant mind.

Harry boldly reached out and grasped her cool wrist into his much larger, warm hand. “Hey. Snow. Snow, look at me.” He slightly tugged on her wrist, forcing her to look up at him. “You couldn’t, all right? It’s not possible. There is nothing that can convince me that you’re anything less than what you say you are. You’re brilliant. But you’re an even more amazing person, Snow.”

With that, he slowly pulled her close to him, giving her time to back out if she did not want any physical contact. Seeing no signs of hesitation, he pulled her to his chest and tucked her head underneath his chin. It was an awkward position, considering she couldn’t even move her arms. However, the gesture was deeply appreciated, especially since this source of comfort provided by Harry was new.

“Don’t make me cry, Harry,” she sniffed, “I had done enough of that.”

What can she say to that? What _could_ she say to that? Other than her father and Cisco, no else really thought positively of her. Not even her own mother. Yet, Harry saw the good in her despite not really knowing anything about her either. She felt like in that moment, she could tell him absolutely everything.

But at the same time, that made her want to keep her secrets even more guarded than ever. To keep her friend shielded from her past.

 xx

“Wow,” Cisco whistled, looking at candid pictures from the link Caitlin had sent him. “These are, um, well…”

“Yeah, I know.” Caitlin flopped onto the sofa onto her back, her legs dangling over the arm of the furniture.

“It’s just weird. I mean, I love you, Cait, but seeing you and Harry looking at each other like… _that?_ I dunno, man...” Despite what he claimed, he still continued scrolling through the website on his phone, looking at more pictures of her and Harry from the gala and Jitters.

“What do you mean, ‘looking at each other like…that?’” Caitlin asked, mimicking his tone.

He scrunched up his face. “I mean what I mean! Please, don’t make me explain,” Cisco whined.

She threw her pillow at him. He caught it with ease but not before nearly dropping his cellphone, giving him a mini heart attack. He shoved it into his pocket before anything else happened.

“Enlighten me, please.”

“I’m just saying that I get what people are getting at with you two…looking each other like that. Looking like you’re more than friends.”

That’s what Caitlin thought earlier as well. Seeing herself in the photos from a different angle made her understand why people jumped to conclusions – people like Linda Park.

The brunette sat up and sheepishly looked at Cisco. “It’s not that bad, is it?”

Cisco groaned loudly into the pillow. “Oh, gods, you’re not evening repulsed by the idea! What is happening?”

“ _Nothing_ is going to happen,” she said with certainty before flopping back down on the sofa.

It was her tone that made young man look up.

“Last week, you gave him hell for being a shitty friend and you’re still giving him hell for trying to be a good friend. I actually feel sorry for Harry and I never thought I’d ever say that.”

Caitlin felt a pang of hurt in her chest. “Paparazzi and reporters dig, Cisco and they’re going to find things to use against Harry. Specifically, things about me. And they’re going to destroy him.”

She heard footsteps moving towards the sofa and saw Cisco looming over her. It was an unflattering angle of him, considering she can see his double chin but she kept that to herself.

“Caitlin,” Cisco began. “I buried all that, remember?”

Of course she remembered. Cisco was the only one that was there for her when hell burned down on her. He was the only one who truly protected her when the people she thought who were her protectors destroyed her.

She lifted a hand and Cisco took it in his own. “I know…but I think Harry deserves to know. Before he hears it from someone else.”

Thankfully, Cisco knew her well enough to understand her fears. “If you think he’s going to cut ties after hearing what happened, then you’re damn wrong, Caitlin. I know Harry. And I know you.” She bit her bottom lip, a habit she had yet to break. “You’re overthinking this, Cait. Stop analyzing the data that isn’t there. Harry doesn’t have a lot of friends. And he made damn sure he wouldn’t lose you.”

“I get that, Cisco. I really do. But my reaction on finding out that he’s the head CEO of W.A.R. Industries will be _nothing_ compared to his reaction on finding about me.”

He released her hand and walked back to her dining table. “Then answer this; you are aware of his failed marriage, right?”

“Right,” she replied slowly, not sure where he’s going with this.

“Did he ever tell you why?”

“No.”

Cisco took a sip of his coffee. “Well, then. That means he has a few secrets of his own, just like you have a few secrets as well. But the fact remains is that you two went through hell when you two were apart. Trust me, I was there for _both of you_.” Not hearing a response coming from the sofa, he continued on. “He’s probably thinking of the same thing in reverse; why are you still willing to be friends with him when he’s an asshole and has a kid that’s barely an adult?”

Caitlin took a moment to let her best friend’s words sink in. She never thought about it that way. To consider his feelings. She had been alone for so long, the only people she ever had to consider in her life was just Cisco and no one else. And then Harry rudely entered her life and she came to care for him. She never considered his feelings until now. That he might be also worrying over the same thing as her.

“Cisco Ramon, I love you.”

He raised his coffee. “I gotchu, homegirl," he winked. "My advice? Talk to him when you feel you’re ready. Don’t tell him because you feel there’s a timer. That’s not how friendships work.”

“Like I would know. I’ve only got you and I’ve known you since you were still in your diapers, calling for your _abuela_ ,” Caitlin teased.

“And you know I wouldn’t be here without you, baby-g,” he said honestly. “Going through a shitstorm known as my life, losing Dante…I wouldn’t lasted through my hardships without you by my side.”

“Which you no longer have – the hardships, I mean,” Caitlin pointed out. “You’re the co-owner and CEO of billion dollar industry. The biggest military weaponry developer yet also home to the biggest medical advances in the world. I still find it ironic though.”

“Honestly, same,” Cisco laughed.

It was nice, talking like this with her best friend. While Caitlin was extremely happy for Cisco that he became a successful man, she had missed her long heart-to-heart talks with him. She had missed her bantering, being herself; letting her guard down.

And she planned to rectify that.

“How we get pizza for dinner? For old times’ sake?” Caitlin asked with an air of nostalgia to her face.

Cisco chugged down the rest of his coffee with a harsh gasp. “Now, you’re talking my language.” He hopped off her stool with renewed enthusiasm. “The one down by Fifth?”

“Where else that sells pizza pockets as a side dish?”

His face lit up. “Ooh, speaking of side dishes, can we get chicken wings as well?”

“You just had that last night!”

Cisco sighed, patting his slightly bulging stomach, most likely putting all the air pressure there. “You’re right. I forgot. How sad is that?”

“It isn’t when you’re laughing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who messaged me Twitter, saying the liked it and those who slid into my DMs giving me prompts! I have a few fics I wanna write (that's not Roast Date). 
> 
> Kudos to you if some of you recognized certain snowells lines in here! 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or even a comment on this fic please! I read every single comment and they all inspire me to write more!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6500+ words...that's double what I usually post, yikes. But I love you guys so, enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH.  
> CLAIMER: I do own all my horrid grammatical mistakes. My bad, folks. My bad.

Cisco’s words about trust and reassurance lingered in her mind all week, which was a good thing when she had gotten an Outlook alert in her inbox.

With the help of Linda, Caitlin now received all media blog posts and articles concerning her to any malicious gossip.

Unlike a few days ago, this time, all pictures and articles were geared towards her relationship with Cisco – another CEO, like Harry. Each link had several shots of the pair walking together, arm in arm, down by Fifth where they got pizza for dinner a few days ago. The headlines speculated on the nature of their relationship – some even accusing her to be a ‘ _gold digger’_ , going after the bachelors of W.A.R. Industries (which made no sense to Caitlin because Cisco would flaunt his stunning girlfriend in public whenever he had the chance).

The reason for the sudden publicity became apparent when a side article, featured on the same website, popped up on her LED screen. In the picture, Harry and Tracy Brand smiled at each other – and dare she think it – almost intimately. The headlines ranged from speculating she was his “new beau” to assuming he was mending a breaking heart due to “their failed relationship” with his “mysterious woman”.

Caitlin closed the tab to her inbox, pressing the left trigger on her mouse with a little more force than necessary.

The sudden vehemence in her action surprised Caitlin. Why should she care if Harry was intimate with another woman? It wasn’t as if she was jealous, or anything remotely similar.

But she highly disliked Tracy – she gave Caitlin a good with reason to, seeing as how their bathroom conversation from the gala went. Perhaps, that’s why it’s _this_ woman in particular that she couldn’t tolerate with Harry.

_“He doesn’t respect women; at least, not in the traditional sense. Once he gets what he wants, he tosses them away. You’ll see soon enough. He’ll leave you. The only reason why I’m still here is because I’m the one he wants for the long haul.”_

Tracy’s obnoxious voice echoed through Caitlin’s mind, worrying gnawing in her stomach.

What if she was right? That Harry truly wanted Tracy in the long run? That his relationship with Caitlin won’t go any further than them just being friendly acquaintances?

Would she want their relationship to go even further in the first place?

No. That was a dangerous topic to tread upon.

Lately, Caitlin found herself entertaining the thought of possibly becoming something more with Harry; something that extended beyond the boundaries of friendship. Logically, she knew for a fact that it was just a mere fantasy of hers, considering they were only acquainted with each other for a few months. And like Harry, her emotions were equally just as guarded, making them emotionally incompatible. He has his secrets just as she has her own.

Caitlin knew that she would have to eventually tell him about her past – before the media would dig something up from her past and shame the both of them despite Cisco’s constant reassurances. That alone was daunting to her. If Harry found out about her past, what she’s been through, she could almost guarantee that he would never speak to her again. But if they continued seeing each other as friends, then he needed to understand the risk he was taking just by being associated with her.

Caitlin shook her head. She can’t think like this. Not now. She pushed her thoughts to the back corner of her mind and focused on her job.

“Hey, Caitlin.” Linda tapped her shoulder. “I was thinking out of heading to Jitters in a bit to get lunch. You game?”

“Yeah, sure.” Her afternoon brightened up marginally. Getting coffee and food with her fellow receptionist was a good distractor from the dark thoughts that swirled in her head.

A short while later, Caitlin received an interoffice envelope. Enclosed, was a white card with the W.A.R. Industries logo stamped on the front. On the back was a written note from Harry, his bold penmanship.

NOON. LUNCH. MY OFFICE.

“Really?” Caitlin muttered, irritated by the lack of salutation and greeting. Not to mention the lack of request. Why couldn’t he just text her instead of being, well, _extra?_

She took out her cellphone and turned it on, swiping on the LED screen until she found her text history with Harry. She typed out her response:

_Sorry. Can’t. Busy._

Hearing the familiar _whoosh_ , signalling her text had been sent, she placed the device back into her pocket. No less than ten seconds later, her office phone rang.

Caitlin promptly picked up the phone out of its cradle. “W.A.R. Industries, Caitlin Snow speaking.”

“I got your text.”

Caitlin nearly rolled her eyes in exasperation. Of course he called her. She should’ve known that he would rather than text her back. “Harry,” Caitlin greeted coolly, her voice hushed, “you should’ve texted me back. I’m at work.”

She heard him clicked his tongue on the other end of the line. “Texting at work. Should I tell your boss about you neglecting your duties?”

“You’re technically my boss.”

“I’m your boss’s boss’s boss,” Harry pointed out. “Well, I’m pretty sure I’m missing a few extra employees in the professional hierarchy but you get what I mean.” His tone was light and teasing and Caitlin could feel herself losing the angry confusion that welled up inside her earlier.

“What do you need, Harry?” Caitlin asked him tiredly.

There was a quick pause on the line, causing Caitlin to think he may had flinched at her curt tone.

“My meeting finished earlier than anticipated,” he answered, though the lightness in his voice was no longer evident. “Seeing there isn’t anything dire that requires my immediate attention, I thought I’d go on an early lunch break and to check to see if you’d want join me. But I see that you’re not available.”

“That’s right,” she confirmed, sneaking a quick glance towards her fellow receptionist, making sure she wasn’t eavesdropping on their conversation. “I made plans to go out with Linda. Besides, I’m seeing you at Jitters later.”

He sounded disappointed. “I know but I thought we agreed to see each other outside the social schedule we created together.”

“We did!”

“I can sense that there’s a ‘but’.”

“No. No ‘buts’,” Caitlin reassured. She thumbed the curled phone cord in between her fingers nervously. “We’re still okay for tonight, but I was thinking…instead of going to Jitters, how about we do something…different for a change?”

“Different?” Harry parroted. “Different in what way, exactly?”

Caitlin got a sudden image in her head of Harry furrowing his brow in confusion – a rare look he’d sport when he was utterly confused yet intrigued.

“Well, instead of having coffee at Jitters, why don’t we have dinner?” She took a deep breath and added, “Like somewhere else?”

Usually, Caitlin wouldn’t mind spending the remainder of her evening with Harry at Jitters. The atmosphere was comforting, everyone there to unwind from the stresses of their day. It was familiar.

“Why the sudden change in locations?”

She cocked her head to the side and regarded his question mutely before answering. “I thought it might be a refreshing change of pace.”

Harry made a disgruntled sound. “Try again.”

Caitlin flinched. “What?”

_What did he mean, ‘try again’?_

“That’s not truth.” She heard a rustling sound of fabric moving on his side; Caitlin could only guess that he waved his hand dismissively. “I agree that it will be a refresher to stray from our usual schedule but like I said, I know you well enough by now to know that’s not the whole truth. Do I always have to pry the answers out of you, Snow? Or are you gonna tell me?”

She couldn’t see his face but Caitlin already knew that the corners of his lips were quirked upwards in a small smile, almost tenderly. She could practically _hear_ it, especially the way his voice softened when he pressed her.

She smiled. “Sorry,” Caitlin said, not really apologetic.

“All will be forgiven if you tell me what’s really on your mind and what prompted you to suggest something out of our norm.”

It didn’t surprise her that he refused to let it go. She surmised that stubbornness is a strong trait they share; it explained why they got along well despite being ice and well…more ice. Not like the cliché, ' _ice and fire'_.

Caitlin deeply exhaled. “Remember what I told you last time? That there are things you don’t know about me?” He let out a sound of confirmation, prompting Caitlin to continue. “We need to talk about that. And I want you to hear it from me. Not from reporters, gossipers, paparazzis…” The young woman trailed off, hoping he’d understand that they conversation they’re going to have isn’t going to be light. “I’m not going to tell you my whole life story – gods, no. But there’s a reason why you weren’t aware of me thanks to my association with Cisco. And because of that, we’ll either have to end our friendship or keep it a secret. Either option will be better for you.”

Harry was quiet on the other line; Caitlin was unsure if he had put her on hold or if he hung up. The airy sigh she heard less than a few seconds later eased those fears. “You don’t get decide the make-it-or-break-it aspect of this relationship, Snow. That’s not how it works,” Harry stated crossly, annoyance evident in his tone. “You’re someone I consider to be a friend and as you know, I don’t have too many of those. I’m not letting you go that easily, no matter how heavy your past may be. The fact you think so lightly of us offends me.”

A bittersweet tenderness pierced her. No matter how many times she felt unsure of their relationship, hearing Harry actually reassuring her about them meant that he cared.

“I’m sorry,” Caitlin apologized, feeling a bit guilty. “I’m just...I'm scared.”

“Don’t be,” Harry reassured, his voice soft. “Whatever happens tonight, you’ll still have me as a friend. I said nothing is going to change that and I meant it. I still do.”  

Caitlin only wished she believed him.

X

In the end, the young woman allowed Harry to choose the venue for their dinner since she was the one who prompted it (as long it wasn’t Big Belly Burger, much to his dismay). She also requested to dine at some place that didn’t offer an All You Can Eat option. Unlike Cisco, she didn't have the stomach to pack away all the food like he miraculously does. A la carte, however, _that_ she could do.

Harry had promised that he would not take her to either of those things she listed. Instead, he had told her that it would be a surprise. She was a little skeptical of any decisions he would make considering that Harry didn’t know Caitlin very well in regards to her culinary palette (though, he was definitely aware of her love towards pizza pockets and that was almost as bad as him loving burgers).

Since the CEO got off a little bit later than Caitlin, he had suggested for her to go home and get ready. He’ll pick her up at her apartment. That made the receptionist a little bit anxious considering she never had anyone – other than Cisco – over at her place. Harry had reassured her that he won’t enter her flat if she didn’t feel comfortable yet. She reluctantly agreed. The fact that he was so considerate towards Caitlin made her respect for him go up even more.

It was later in the evening when Caitlin texted Harry directions on how to get to her apartment. It shouldn’t be too hard to find her place considering she lived on the main intersection, not far from downtown of Central City. Glancing outside her window, she was relieved that the sky wasn’t covered completely in a murky, grey hue; it still had a tint of maroon in the clouds from the afternoon sun.

Seeing as her suite didn’t require much cleaning – save for a few random articles of clothing here and there – Caitlin took a quick shower, not bothering to wash her thick, chestnut hair. Instead, when she was finished, she briefly twisted chunks of her hair with a brush, giving it a natural, voluminous, curly look ad finishing it off with a light spritz of hairspray.

The only hint Harry gave her about their outing was that their attire should be smart casual. Nothing too casual such as ripped jeans, but something that could socially acceptable in a more, upper class part of Central City – like the Financial District.

She applied light mascara and eyeliner, making her eyes more defined. She opted not to use any matte lipstick; just lip gloss to keep her lips moisturized. Cisco did always mentioned to her that she’s natural beauty and didn’t need much makeup in the first place.

_“Keeping it classy, homegirl.”_

Caitlin tossed on an outfit that consisted of everything black; black tank top that accentuated her breasts nicely, black skinny jeans that hugged her long, shapely legs and black booties. It was different than her normal style which was typically wearing navy blue clothes, sometimes white. But never, all black.

 _At the very least, I don’t look like I’m going to a funeral,_ Caitlin thought to herself amusingly.

It was a serious of knocks that echoed through her apartment that got her attention. Taking a deep breath, she consciously relaxed. She could to this. Leaving her bedroom, she took the hallway to the living room and opened the door.

Harry stood in the hallway, blue eyes widened in surprise. Without realizing it, the scientist’s gaze raked over her gentle curves down to her long, shapely legs. He blinked rapidly as he took in her appearance.

Caitlin was equally stunned by his appearance. The way he looked with his long, black, pea coat hanging open, showing his attire underneath. The dark, grey shirt and blue jeans were a completely contrast to his standard, go-to obsidian palette. It was as if Caitlin and Harry switched colour preferences for the evening.

His thick hair was still disheveled but it wasn’t his natural bedhead look she’d often see when they would meet up at Jitters. It was almost as if it was purposely styled with a bit of gel to look that way. And his face was cleanly shaven; no signs of the five o’clock shadow she was accustomed to seeing.  

It wasn’t overly formal let alone fancy, but definitely different from his usual casual wear. Hell, Caitlin would go far as to admit that Harry looked… _handsome._

Realising what she was doing, Caitlin quickly regained her composure and cleared her throat with a loud, “ _Ahem._ ”

He reluctantly dragged his eyes from her body to her face and saw her regarding him with an amused expression.

“You, uh,” Harry cleared his throat and gestured towards her person, “look nice. You look nice.”

Caitlin looked up at him to see a slight blush on his checks, his gaze adverted from her body, looking at everywhere but her.

_He’s embarrassed!_

Caitlin found the thought almost adorable. Harrison Wells? Blushing and embarrassed like a high-schooler? She could only recall two instances where she saw him in such a state; one during the gala where he confessed he had missed her and the second when his daughter would tease him unmercifully.

“You too,” Caitlin replied honestly. Her eyes shifted back into her apartment and gave him an apologetic look. “Can you wait here? Just let me grab my jacket and other things.”

He waved his hand dismissively, gesturing to her that he didn’t mind. Gingerly closing the door, Caitlin ran back inside her bedroom and shrugged on a leather jacket that colour coordinated with her outfit. Checking herself out in the mirror, she let out a hum of satisfaction and grabbed her keys and cellphone off the wooden nightstand by her bed.

She opened the entrance to see Harry standing exactly where she left him. Promptly locking the door, she turned around to face the scientist.

“So,” Caitlin started, feeling a bit awkward, “where to?”

“There’s this bar down by the harbour I frequent called, ‘ _The Metas_ ’,” he answered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his long coat. “Ever been?”

“Only once,” Caitlin admitted. When she and Cisco were younger, they stumbled across a bar near the fish market after doing groceries. To their surprise, the place wasn’t rugged, rundown or filthy like imagined it would be. After a couple of drinks and shared cheeseballs, the pair found out that The Metas was a landmark in Central City with customers from high class backgrounds: politicians, CEOs, lawyers and other various impressive personages. It didn’t surprise Caitlin one bit that Harry was a regular there.

He hummed, seemingly pleased with her response. Harry gestured her to lead the way out and followed her through the hallway. “Well, seeing how the weather is amiable out, do you want to walk there or would you prefer taking a cab?” He jutted his chin towards her heels, as if that would a problem for her if they were walk.

Caitlin pressed the elevator button and watched the red light glow up before glancing back at the older man. “It doesn’t matter to me.”

Once outside her apartment building, he paused and stood, almost awkwardly.

The brunette looked up at him, puzzled.

“Harry?” she called out, wondering what’s wrong with him.

Not looking at her, Harry moved his right elbow outwards towards Caitlin. “It would be easier to maneuver us through the crowd,” he said, as if that explained everything, “if you took my arm, that is. Since we’re walking there.”

_Oh, that makes sense._

Caitlin was about to take him up on his offer until it fully sank into her head that they’re _walking_ to the bar. Walking meant that people were bound to see them. And if she was holding Harry’s arm in public, there was a good chance someone would take a candid shot of them and upload it to social media. She knew that Harry did not care much for gossip and rumours, however, Caitlin did.

She dropped her arm and gave him a thin smile. “I’ll be okay. You won’t lose me that easily.”

Harry shrugged, moving his elbow close to his person once again.

“Suit yourself.”

The pair walked from the downtown core to the harbourfront, occasionally making small talk. But she was mostly looking around in slight awe. It wasn’t everyday that Caitlin had the time to take leisure walks such as this and found the sensory input amazing – the smell of burning propane from nearby restaurants, the bustling crowd off people eager to go home, the constant honking from passing by vehicles. The frenetic flow of cars barely moving an inch was something Caitlin didn’t’ experience in the late evening.

Even the harbour was something completely different. The asphalted ground beneath her feet was no longer cemented but rather cobblestoned. The salty smell of the sea filled her nostrils, cyclists ringing their bells left and right. She couldn’t help but feel a bit of gratitude that Harry decided to walk to the bar rather than taking a taxi.

The Metas was exactly as it was when Caitlin first ventured here with her best friend in tow. Soft trills of the piano and the light clinking of glasses echoed through the dimly lit room. There were a few granite tables occupied with customers, all dressed to the nine. The atmosphere screamed upscale alone.

The pair took up residence by the bar, a vast array of liquor stacked against the wall. Harry, who didn’t even look at the menu, tapped the counter with his knuckles twice in succession. A young man, who looked familiar to Caitlin, turned around and grinned when he saw who made the noise.

“Dr. Wells!” the bartender greeted cheerfully. “Can’t get enough of me, eh? Have to go and bother me after work hours.”

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement, a smile on his lips. “Not my fault you’re employed at the one bar I actually tolerate, Raymond.”

The younger man chuckled, his smile boyish almost infectious. Before he turned away to work on what Caitlin assumed was Harry’s drink, he turned his gaze towards the brunette and his eyes lit up.

“Caitlin!” He said her name enthusiastically, almost as if he was genuinely pleased to see her. She only wished she could say the same but she’s struggling to remember his name let alone where she’d even met him.

Harry looked between Caitlin and Ronnie, shooting the pair a bemused look. “You two know each other?” he inquired, his brow furrowed.

“Yeah. We met the night when W.A.R. Industries formed a partnership with Mercury Labs.” Ronnie looked at Caitlin wistfully and it took of her willpower not to cringe underneath his scrutiny. “We shared a dance together.”

Recognition dawned on her face when his identity finally clicked in her head. “Right! Ronnie, hey!”

He frowned at her reaction, clearly not pleased by it.

“Don’t tell me you actually forgotten me?”

She smiled at him apologetically. “Sorry.”

Caitlin wasn’t really sorry. Sure, he was handsome and was nothing but a gentleman towards her during the gala but that was all he had going for him. Harry occupied her thoughts throughout the entire duration of the event and how much he pissed her off. Besides, she couldn’t imagine seeing Ronnie beyond that one dance they shared. Even seeing him in front of her was a little bit unsettling.

Harry chuckled beside her. “It appears you weren’t that memorable to Miss Snow over here,” Harry said. Teasingly or mockingly – Caitlin couldn’t tell.

Ronnie waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I’m sure if I was given a few extra hours alone with Miss Beautiful over here, I –”

Before he could finish that sentence, Harry raised a hand to cut him off, his eyes hardened. “How about you take our order instead of openly flirting with a customer before I complain to the manager about your inappropriate behaviour?”

His curt tone laced with annoyance caught both Ronnie and Caitlin off guard. Ronnie raised an eyebrow in Harry’s curt tone. “Possessive much?” Harry did not dignify the taunt with a response. Ronnie sighed and gave them a resigned smile. “What can I get you?”

“Just a shot of tequila for now, please,” Caitlin requested. He nodded and asked Harry what he wanted.

“Bourbon, neat. Make it a double.” With an afterthought, he added, “And your signature cheeseballs.”

“Careful,” Caitlin warned, causing Harry to look at her with a bemused expression, “the cheeseballs here are really addicting.” Harry chuckled softly in disbelief, which Caitlin returned with a knowing look, a smile mirroring his own.

Ronnie raised his eyebrows at the sight. “Jeez, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are acting like a couple of lovebirds.”

“Our orders, Raymond,” he commanded sternly, ignoring Ronnie's remark.

The bartender raised his hands defensively, moving towards the shelf filled with alcohol. “Okay, okay!”

It may not look like it to anyone who wasn’t acquainted with them, but Caitlin was surprised to see how close Ronnie and Harry were. While, yes, Harry may be unpleasant at first glance – she knew this first hand – there was a sort of respect and fondness he held for the younger man. That was no surprised since he was handpicked by Harry himself to work on his team at W.A.R. Industries.

“Looks like you two are close,” Caitlin observed.

The blue-eyed man scoffed, almost as if were offended by such an idea. “He’s almost as annoying as Ramon. Doubly so if they’re together. All hell breaks loose.”

“You said the same thing about Jesse when she’s with Cisco.”

“Because all of them are troublemakers.”

“Who’s a troublemaker?” Ronnie interjected, placing their drinks on the coasters in front of them.

Harry took the glass into his grasp, taking a small sip. “You are.”

Before Ronnie asked him to elaborate, the chime over the entrance rang out, signalling there’s customers needing to be served. He promptly left his station behind the bar but not before childishly glaring at his daytime employer who only scoffed in response.

Once he was out of earshot, Caitlin fondly said, “He definitely reminds me of Cisco.”

The way they both childish behaved, yet still have this air of authority surrounding them; it was definitely familiar to her.

“How did you even meet Ramon?” Harry asked, eyeing her over the ring of his bourbon. “He never told me when I inquired about it the other day.”

Caitlin raised an eyebrow at the statement. That got her attention. Cisco never told her this.

“What did he say exactly?”

“Told me to ask you personally.”

He looked intrigued by his response, considering Cisco would usually tell him anything, especially if it was a personal inquiry. At least, that’s what Caitlin surmised since her best friend would tell her that it was rare for Harry to be in a conversation that’s of a private matter.

“Well,” Caitlin started, thumbing her shot glass, “we were childhood friends. His family were…servants to mine though I never treated them as such.”

“I remember. It sounds you come from family of money,” Harry pointed out.

She shifted uncomfortably in her stool. “Both my parents were doctors of sorts. Scientists. Definitely not old money, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

He took a sip of his drink before lifting up a finger off his glass, his other fingers holding the cup firmly. “I noticed you two are quite close but from what I understand, not with your own family. Why is that?”

“When Cisco’s brother was alive, Dante was the golden child. His parents always doted on him because he was the eldest. Cisco, on the other hand, they never gave him the time of day. He was so alone.” It was hard to believe that the energetic, boisterous Cisco used to be so quiet and reserved – no one by his side. “I became his first friend as he became mine and when we became old enough to move out of my place, we lived together for a short while.”

“For a short while?” he prompted.

Caitlin nodded her head. “He had met you,” she answered. “He idolized your work and deeply respected you. He wanted you to feel the same about him. So, he moved out to work closer to your workplace.”

Harry sighed nostalgically, fully knowing what Caitlin was referring to. “I remember the first day I met him. He was just a kid – eighteen or nineteen; I can’t remember. Unprofessional and a little bit uncouth.” Harry chuckled this, shaking his head. “But he possessed a brilliant mind that exceed all of our expectations – all of _my_ expectations.”

“And that’s when you decided to personally ask him to be on your team,” she finished for him.

“And that’s when I decided to ask him to be on my team,” Harry echoed with a nod. “And I don’t regret it one bit.”

She could tell by his smile that he meant it. In a way, Cisco had become an anchor in his workplace, perhaps even more than that. They had built an empire together despite the differences those two share and the bond that established is evident, especially the way Harry’s regarding him at this very moment.

“Did you tell Cisco any of this? The compliments and validation?”

“No.” He rolled his eyes. “The last thing I need is Ramon’s ego swelling to the size of his head.”

Caitlin was about to retort, to defend their friend, but she realized what he said had some truth in them. She had experienced it firsthand the day he was chosen to work with Harry. He was insufferable for a week.

“Fair point,” she conceded. “But do make it a habit to thank him where it’s due, Harry. Show a little appreciation.”

“I’ll take it into consideration,” he said gruffly.

The bartender returned with their order of cheeseballs and placed it on the counter. “If that’s all for you two lovebirds, I’m heading out soon. I have a meeting with my thesis advisor first thing in the morning.”

That caught Caitlin’s attention. She had assumed he had a Ph.D since he was already working for Harry. Before he could leave, Caitlin blurted out, “Wait! What are you studying?”

The young man looked at her in pleasant surprise; he clearly wasn’t expecting her curiosity considering she’d seemed to brush him off earlier in the evening (Harry did a fine job of doing that all on his own). “I’m studying to get my Ph.D in mathematics,” he answered proudly. "I'm a structural engineer - which is just a branch of civil engineering - at W.A.R. Industries but I want to expand on my education now that I can afford it."

Caitlin had a newfound respect for the young man. The way his eyes lit up when talking about his job, like he was proud of what he did, she admired him. “Is there a specific branch or…?”

“Well, number theory, specifically quadratic forms," he answered, enthusiastically, "I’m currently writing my thesis on characteristic vectors of unimodular lattices over the integers.”

Before she could respond to that, Harry rudely interrupted them. “Okay, bye, Raymond.”

Put off on how rudely his boss cut in, Ronnie let out a huff. “Still an asshole, even in the presence of a sweet, beautiful woman such as Caitlin I see.”

“I see no reason to alter my personality just to be more pleasant,” the older man retaliated brusquely. “She accepts me just the way I am.”

Ronnie let out a low whistle. “Damn. It’s rare to find someone that likes you and all your asshole-ness.” He shook head before pointing at his employer. “Right. By the way, Dr. Stein’s dropping by soon,” Ronnie informed him. “Thought I should tell you so you could something about Tracy.”

“Thanks. Will do.”

With that, Ronnie waved goodbye to the pair, leaving them alone once more.

“Seems like Tracy Brand’s the main talk of the group.” Caitlin didn’t mean to sound condescending when she said that. But the mere mention of blonde was enough to set her off in annoyance. It didn’t help that she was reminded of the article that showed she and Harry having dinner together.

And the way he looked at her…

Harry smirked knowingly at the woman. “Careful, Snow. Jealousy is unbecoming of you.”

Caitlin let out a bark of laughter. “You’re one to talk,” she retorted. “Should I call Ronnie back? He’s an interesting man and definitely handsome.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” Harry growled in response, causing Caitlin to smirk. She’d got him there. He popped a piece of a cheeseball into his mouth. “Tell me, how familiar are you with Theoretical Physics?” Harry asked, lacing his fingers.

The sudden change of topics threw her off. “What?”

“Theoretical Physics. How familiar are you with the subject?” he repeated.

“Decent, I guess. But that was never my area of expertise. Biochemistry is where I’m more focused in.” Caitlin shrugged before shooting him a look of curiosity. “What is this about, Harry?”

He ignored her question and continued. “Thoughts on extra-dimensional energy?”

“A myth,” Caitlin answered without missing a beat.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Obviously. But what do you think about extra-dimensional energy with its work on relative quantum mechanics and its application to interspatial theory to manipulate matter on a sub-atomic level?”

Caitlin took a moment, looking lost in thought before answering, “Intriguing hypothesis but hard to form any concrete evidence on just that alone, obviously,” Caitlin admitted before furrowing her brow in concentration. “Personally…I would branch into applying the time-symmetric formulation of quantum theory and principle causality _._ That way, we could add on how boundary conditions could lead to principle causality and the psychological arrow of time when talking about the interspatial theory.” With an afterthought, the receptionist enthusiastically added, “Oh, I would also mention the wave-particle duality and quantization of energy to correlate manipulating matter on a sub-atomic level.”

Confident that she had given a decent explanation to his question, she glanced up at Harry who stared at her; his jaw slack, mouth slightly agape. It seemed as if he were rendered speechless. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out.

Losing all confidence, Caitlin added hastily, “But that’s just my thoughts! I could be completely wrong!” She fiddled with her empty shot glass, trying to distract herself from the nagging, heavy feeling in her stomach. “Like I said, biochemistry is more my thing. Not physics.”

Realizing that she was second-guessing herself, Harry was quick to reassure the young woman. “No, no. It’s just…” Harry started, chuckling softly to himself – almost as if he’s in disbelief. “You never cease to impress me, Snow.”

He looked at her over his shoulder, and she could see in his eyes that he was being truthful. Perhaps an exaggeration because it’s a known fact that Harrison Wells was rarely impressed, but still truthful. Harry regarded her gently –almost the same expression whenever he spoke about Cisco or his daughter; yet there was a distinction that she couldn’t quite place.

“Anyways!” Caitlin cleared her throat. “What was that about? Asking me about extra-dimensional energy?”

He slouched in his chair. “ _That_ ,” Harry started with a look of disbelief, “was Miss Tracy Brand’s thesis for Central City University Theoretical Physics Program.” He waved a hand noncommittally before peeling off the yellow wrapper. “Without all your brilliant pointers, of course.”

“Yikes,” Caitlin winced. “That bad?”

“Her dissertation had many problems. If she – a student who received a Bachelors in Biophysics and Geophysics – can’t even submit an acceptable paper to my standards, then she has no place at W.A.R. Industries. Compared to you, she looks like she has the mind of an infant. No, scratch that. I’m pretty sure infants are much more intelligent than Miss Brands.”

“That’s a little harsh, even for you.”

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his face, all of this clearly taking a toll on him. “Sorry. I didn’t – I didn’t mean to rant like that. It’s just…I established parameters in the beginning when I took her on so there would be less exaggerated expectations beyond a professional relationship and to save her disappointment in the conclusion.” He let out a defeated sigh. “She’s a bright woman, Snow. If she didn’t let her emotions and infatuation towards me affect her work, she would’ve gone far. And that alone frustrates me.”

“What I don’t understand is why are you acting as her thesis advisor? Surely CCU has other faculty in that department to deal with her. Why you personally doing it?” she questioned.

“Well, I owed the Dean, Dr. Stein, a favour,” he answered. “And when I read her file at the time, she seemed promising enough; a great asset to W.A.R. Industries. Clearly she’s not.” He took a sip of his drink, clearly disappointed with his investment.

She didn’t blame him. Finally hearing his perspective on the blonde, Caitlin couldn’t help but feel reassured that he didn’t hold her in high regard her like she’d initially thought. If she were in his position, she would feel beyond frustrated if Tracy wasn’t turning in acceptable work to their standards, especially if her file from Central City University claimed otherwise.

The door opened with a soft chime, signalling someone else had entered. Caitlin and Harry turned around to see an older man, maybe around his early sixties standing by the entryway. He was dressed impeccable well for a senior with a grey cardigan and black slacks. His hair was all grey and mussed up, but still managed to look acceptable. He appeared to be shorter than Caitlin but still presented himself tall.

Harry swivelled in his stool. Recognizing on who he was, he called the older man over.

“Dr. Stein.”

Hearing his name called, the white-haired elderly searched around the room for the direction of the voice. His eyes stopped on the couple by the bar and familiarity glazed over his blue eyes. “Ah, Dr. Wells!” he greeted, walking over towards them. “What a pleasant surprise to see you here.”

Harry stood up and shook the hand Dr. Stein offered. “Likewise. Please, join us.”

“Oh, no. I wouldn’t dare disturb your evening with…” He trailed off to glance at Caitlin.

“Right. Dr. Stein, this is –” Before Harry could finish introducing the brunette to him, the Dean cut him off.

“Cait, darling? Is that you?” he asked breathlessly. He looked at the young woman in shock and pure disbelief. He lifted up his glasses to briefly rub his eyes before setting them down in front of them, as if he really couldn’t believe the woman in front of him was indeed Caitlin.

“Dr. Stein,” Caitlin greeted, sliding off the stool, a little baffled on how he knew her name (or rather, her nickname). She offered out a hand for him to shake just like he had done with Harry. “It’s nice to meet –”

But the old man was having none of that. He ignored her hand and moved into her personal space, immediately wrapping his arms around her middle. He held her tightly, though as if he let go, she’d disappear or worse, she was a figment of his senile imagination.

Caitlin stood there with her hands askew, not really sure what she should do with them. She looked over at Harry who stood there with his jaw slacked, taking in the scene before him. Of all possible scenarios they’ve could’ve conjured, Dr. Martin Stein of Central City University holding Caitlin in an embrace was certainly not one of them.

“I knew it was you,” Dr. Stein said with conviction, his voice a bit watery. He pulled away ever so slightly just to take a look at her face. “You certainly look older than I remember. You _are_ older,” he laughed gently, looking at her with adoration, “but I’d know you anywhere, Caity.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry interrupted, his eyes analyzing the odd duo. It was a never ending trail of men who seemingly knew Caitlin. “But are you two already familiar with each other?”

Stein released Caitlin but kept a hand on the small of her back. “Oh, yes! I’ve known Caitlin here since she was a little girl.” He said it with such proudness, with such _affection_ , Caitlin felt bad that she couldn’t recall where she had met him. Yet, he _felt_ so familiar. “I’m her godfather, you see.”

_Oh. Well. That explains it._

He looked at her, his expression full of warmth. “Whenever her mother would drop by the university to do some work, I’d watch over Caitlin. I’d also often dropped by their home to take care of her, sometimes for days on end.”

It was so long ago, Caitlin had forgotten about Stein in general. She barely remembered the days where he was apparently prominent in his life. Hell, she barely remembered anything from her childhood. Yet, as she looked at Stein, hearing the way he talked about her, telling them stories about her past, memories of him came back to her.

She definitely remembered him, especially his kind, blue eyes, though he was much younger in her thoughts. She remembered him holding her as she cried for her parents whenever they worked more than a day. She remembered calling him ‘ _dad’_ once when she was much younger because he was more prominent in her life than her own family. How proud yet sad he looked when she called him by that title for the time.

“I remember. Dr. Stein, I remember you,” Caitlin said teary eyed, feeling a little guilty. “I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I’ve forgotten you.”

“It’s okay, darling,” he reassured her. “It was a long time ago. I’m just happy to know that you’re indeed alive and well, as I see it.”

“Alive?” Harry interpolated. “Why wouldn’t you know if she was alive?”

“You see, I had high hopes that she’d enroll at CCU but…” Stein turned to face Caitlin, a look of apprehension and worry evident on his face. “You disappeared.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put it out there that Martin Stein deserved better. His father/daughter relationship he had with Caitlin was absolutely fucking precious, I needed to further expand on it.
> 
> Please leave a kudos to show your appreciation. It really helps with the motivation. Especially if you leave a comment (or slide into my DMs on Twitter @Frostwells)!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I am deeply sorry for posting this really late! Holy hell, I haven't posted a chapter since March. I have two good reasons for that. One, Timeless has taken over my life. Please, PLEASE give it a watch. You won't regret it, I promise. It's honestly so good! 
> 
> Secondly, The Flash made me lose all motivation. Season 4 had been godawful. Like I thought Season 3 was horrible, but damn, this season really took the cake. Do you wanna know how bad it was? It reached a SERIES LOW midway season 4. This season BEAT season 3 in terms of lowest season viewings (not including DVR, I think) but still...yikes. The writing, the plot, the non-existent character writing; everyone seems to be going backwards instead of progressing. AND MY MAN HARRY. WHAT THE FUCK. Might as well kill him off because I'm honestly sick of the writers not knowing how to write him and then making him leave. AGAIN. FOR THE THIRD TIME. I'm honestly so pissed with the writers, I think I'm dropping the show. Actually, I don't think, I KNOW. This show is dead to me.
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the rant. I've already written the next chapter, so the wait time won't be as long. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH. If I did, it wouldn't be such a shit show.  
> Claimer: I do own my grammatical mistakes.

When Caitlin suggested going out to dinner rather than their typical café outings, this wasn’t how Harry imagined it would plan out. He was sure this wasn’t what she had in mind either.

In all honesty, he didn’t know what to expect. When Harry had called her earlier that day, he had sensed something was off with the young woman. After confronting the issue about the tabloids beforehand, he’d hoped that would ease Caitlin’s personal issues, whatever those were. He wasn’t going to pry when she wasn’t ready to speak. She then goes by turning down out his invitation to have lunch with him, much to his disbelief. Harry clearly wasn’t anticipating her to reject him, especially since as of late, they’ve been becoming closer.

Afterwards, Caitlin went on rambling about keeping her secrets and worrying about being exposed and how if Harry found out the truth about her, their friendship would be over or reduce it to secrecy. All of that unsettled him.

As if he would let her go that easily.

What secret would be so grave to her that Caitlin would cut off all ties with him without a second thought? Did she really think that little of their friendship? Of _him_? Sure, they weren’t they greatest of pals like she was with Cisco Ramon, but from his point of view, Harry at least considered her to be a good friend. If they had a problem between them, they would talk it out.

And that’s what they were supposed to be doing tonight. Talking.

Yet, the biggest surprise of the night for Harry was not the fact she and Ronnie had previously met (though, it was up there), but rather how she was already acquainted with the Dean of Central City University Theoretical Physics Program, Dr. Martin Stein. More so when the older man claimed to be her bloody _godfather_.

Stein certainly knew her and her past, something Cisco wouldn’t even share with Harry when he inquired him about it. But it appeared that’s all he knew about Caitlin, stemming all the way back to her childhood.

Though, the way Caitlin initially behaved in the presence of her godfather did not seem like the relationship of such. While Dr. Stein wasn’t a prominent figure in her later years growing up, he was a key to understanding Caitlin and her secrets.

Then, there’s the little tidbit where Caitlin apparently went missing. Harry had nagging feeling in the back of his head that Caitlin was going to address this with him tonight when the topic arose.

The CEO glanced at Caitlin, who was a bit teary eyed at the reunion. However, he could see her shoulders were a squared, a sign of her being defensive. Harry didn’t blame her. If he could say one thing about her, it was that she valued her privacy. If she were to share something from her life, she’d preferred it coming from her. Not from a stranger who was technically not a stranger.

Stein gently grasped her wrists. “You were going to be our shining star of our university,” the Theoretical Physicist murmured proudly, shaking his head ever so slightly, “being the youngest to enroll.”

That piqued Harry’s interest. While Central City University was no Harvard, their programs in the sciences were unparalleled to any other educational institute in America. Acceptance rates were just as difficult compared to Harvard, Yale or any other highly sought out universities. The fact Caitlin was apparently going to be the youngest to ever enlist, Harry couldn’t help but ask, “And how old was she at the time?”

“Thirteen or fourteen, I believe,” the older gentleman answered before redirecting his attention to his goddaughter once more. “What ever happened to you, Caity? I tried looking for you but there were no records of you dating after your father’s funeral.”

She pulled her wrist from his hand, not missing the flash of hurt fleeting from his face. “It’s a long story, Dr. Stein,” Caitlin answered evasively.

He looked at her sadly, but didn’t press on. “I understand as much. But answer me this; were you at least safe?”

A heartbeat passed and she replied, “Yes.”

_A lie._

That was a lie.

The way Caitlin hesitated, even for a millisecond, the shifting of her eyes to prevent her from looking directly into Stein’s cobalt-coloured ones, the airiness in her voice; these were all telltale signs of her dishonesty. Harry had taken noticed of that whenever she wasn’t being forthcoming with him and she’s doing it again with her godfather.

Harry pressed his lips into a grim line, not wanting to say anything. The fact she wasn’t truthful on her wellbeing indicated that she was indeed not _okay_. For once, he was not going to contradict her statement for all their sake. Not this time.

Stein breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank gods. Every night, I’d worry about your wellbeing. I prayed to HaShem that you were safe, out of harm’s way.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you such an inconvenience, Dr. Stein.”

Stein grasped her forearm firmly and this time, she didn’t pull away. “Caitlin, m'dear. What kind of father would not worry about their child? You may not be mine through blood or by law, but that never stopped me from regarding you as my own daughter. And I still do. Never forget that. Please.” 

Her shoulders sagged in what Harry thought to be in relief. Or guilt. Perhaps even both, but the corners of her lips quirked upwards into a small smile and Harry believed it to be the former.

“Thank you, Dr. Stein,” she breathed.

“Please, ‘Martin’ will do just fine.” With a mischievous smirk, he added, "Or 'dad' would also suffice, too." 

Caitlin let out a small laugh at the joke (or at least she had hoped he was joking).

She tested his name on her lips. “…Martin.”

The two shared a quick moment of silence, both relieved to have been reunited after over a decade. Harry almost felt he was intruding on a private moment that was not meant for his viewing. He cleared his throat hoping that they remember that he’s still here.

“So,” Stein began cheerfully looking between Harry and Caitlin, clearing the air to a more social ambiance, “which one of you would like to tell me how you’re acquainted with each other?”

Caitlin and Harry glanced at each other with uncertainty, unsure who should tell Dr. Stein the story of how they first became acquainted. The brunette glanced up at Harry with a smirk and raised eyebrow, her head tilted adorably – a look he was all too familiar with.

 _She wants me to tell him, that vixen_.

“Well, Snow here –” Harry waved his hand towards her person, “– works for W.A.R. Industries. I met her through Dr. Ramon.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, per se. Neither were quite sure how’d her godfather would react if he knew that they originally met at Jitters with Harry being a complete arsehole to her. At least telling him that they met through a professional setting sounded safer.  

The older man looked at Harry confusingly. “Sorry, but why do you address Caitlin as ‘Snow’?”

Caitlin was quick to explain. “Because that’s my surname. I changed it after dad died,” she interjected.

“That's...astonishing.” He chuckled sadly. “That explains why I couldn’t find you but you…you chose a good name.” He tried her name on his lips, just like she had done with his earlier. “Caitlin Snow. You and your father always did have an affinity towards that particular weather.”

Seeing the familiar barrier Caitlin always erected when she was feeling emotionally compromised, Harry was quick to rescue her. “She does her job well, according to her employee records. I was thinking of meeting with the head of her department to discuss about a possible promotion.”

Stein looked highly pleased, if not proud at the news. “Is that so?” He turned towards his goddaughter. “And what is it that you do at W.A.R. Industries?”

Caitlin stared at Harry wide-eyed at the news, completely thrown off. He never told her such a thing, nor did he ever indicate he’d interfere with her work life. She needed to talk about that with him later. Realizing that the white-haired man was still waiting for a response, she cleared her throat and softly answered, “I’m just a receptionist. Nothing special.”

By the look on his face, neither could decipher if it was a look of incredulously or disappointment. They didn’t blame him, of course if it was either or. Judging on how highly Martin Stein was praising Caitlin and her genius intellect when she was just a child, it must come to him as a shocker that she didn’t end up far in life like he anticipated.

“A receptionist?” Stein asked in disbelief, his jaw slacked. “Surely you attended post-secondary at some point? Gotten yourself a doctorate in a respectable field or even a degree?”

Caitlin shook her head, her eyes cool. “Nope. I just have my high-school diploma which is currently sitting somewhere in my apartment, collecting dust.”

Stein looked like he was about to expire on the spot.

“And why ever not?” he exclaimed in disbelief. “You are more than qualified to go any field you wish! You’re that intelligent!”

Harry had to agree with Stein on that. Based on their conversations and debates alone, Caitlin was definitely showed mental prowess beyond the average human being – hell, even more than the top scientists in his company. It always befuddled him that she never even attend university or college so how can she be well-versed in the sciences such as biology and bloody _physics?_

“Things happened, Dr. Stein,” Caitlin answered tersely, reverting back to using his title rather than his given name.

“What about now? Would you’d rather waste your life away as a mere _receptionist?_ Rather than reaching your full potential?”

Clenching her fists into balls, she snapped. “You think I don’t want to? After Charlie and dad passed away, I couldn’t afford to take student loans and fall into more debt!” Her voice dropped into a whisper as she unclenched her hands, wrapping herself with it, almost as if shielding herself. “I still can’t.” 

Stein’s face went from a disappointed, authoritative father to a look of regret in a matter of seconds. He had no right to scold her on her life choices since wasn’t her father. Doubly so when he didn’t know what happened to her after her father’s funeral.

“Cait,” Stein began, reaching out to touch her but thought against it and dropped his hand last minute. He had a feeling she’d take his actions as condescending rather than sympathetic at this point. “I’m sorry, Caitlin,” was all he was able to muster out.

She shook her head, shifting her eyes downcast. “Don’t be,” Caitlin murmured.

Harry watched the scene unravel before him under an observant gaze. A part of him wanted to intervene, to save his friend from this emotional distress she was obviously experiencing. A more selfish, common part of him wanted this to continue. To let this all play out so he could learn more about her than he ever could without bringing the topic up himself. Let Stein be the one bear the brunt of this situation.

But last time he let his selfishness take over, he’d nearly destroyed their friendship. He became the cold-hearted bastard in her eyes, thinking only for himself and the empire he created. ‘Harry’ became ‘Dr. Wells’. Even now, he could tell it was a bit difficult for Caitlin to differentiate between them, unclear what the boundaries of their professionalism were.

Harry chose the former.

He coughed in his hand, gaining the attention of both Stein and Caitlin. “Well, as lovely as this _family reunion_ is, Stein, I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

“Oh?” He raised a curious, white brow. “And what would that be?”

“Miss Tracy Brand.”

Stein let out a resigned sigh. “I figured as much. Ronald was quite…colourful with his remarks towards Miss Brand.” He gestured for all of them sit at the bar. “Why don’t we all order some drinks? I assume this will be a long conversation.”

X

Harry caught the Dean up to speed, their faces solemn, if not a twinge of disappointment evident. Neither had anticipated the behaviour and the work ethic of Tracy would be below subpar. Her works in the sciences were certainly impressive hence why Stein approached Harry to be her advisor, hoping she would eventually prove to be a valuable asset to his company.

How wrong he was.

“Snow here,” Harry waved a hand towards her and Stein directed his attention to her, “managed to brilliantly improve on Miss Brand’s thesis within a few minutes whereas she was unable to within a year.”

Stein let out a hum of surprise. “Is that so? If I remember correctly, her topic was primarily focused on extra dimensional energy, and it’s correlation to interspatial theory to manipulate matter.”

“That’s the gist of it.”

“And how, pray tell, did Caitlin manage to improve on it on a whim?”

Harry’s eyes softened as he looked at Caitlin. “Go on.” He jutted his chin towards Stein. “Tell him what you told me earlier.” 

Caitlin suddenly felt nervous as all eyes were on her. Like she told Harry earlier, she clarified that biochemistry was more her area of expertise – not physics. She didn’t even know if what she proposed was even accurate, or doable as a statement. But nonetheless, she repeated it.

“When Harry told me the topic of Tracy’s thesis, I told him that it was hard to form any concrete evidence. If I were handling this paper, I, personally, would branch into applying the time-symmetric formulation of quantum theory and principle causality _._ ”

“And why is that?” Stein challenged, though his blue eyes were twinkling. Almost as if he were impressed. Almost.

“Well, I could add on how boundary conditions could lead to principle causality and the psychological arrow of time when talking about the interspatial theory, to better understand it.” He opened his mouth to interrupt – no doubt to ask another question – but Caitlin continued on. “I would also mention the wave-particle duality and quantization of energy to correlate manipulating matter on a sub-atomic level, especially Dr. Schrodinger’s equation to make predictions about the quantum particles. It would also help to mention string theory relating to the idea of multiple universes, though that would be its own section entirely.”

The old man was rendered speechless, his jaw slightly slacked in surprise. He clearly wasn’t expecting her to expand on Brand’s thesis and he was delighted that she did. On a whim, she managed to brilliantly come up with an entire supporting details for this thesis without even having the need to refer to textbooks, articles or the internet. It just came straight from her mind.

But Stein wasn’t quite done testing her yet. He was having too much fun.

“And why Schrodinger’s Equation specifically?”

“Well, Tracy’s main argument was essentially wanting to prove that the multiverse is real. Who’s a better scientist to help further prove your point? Dr. Erwin Schrodinger. It will be a good reference to mention his ‘Cat Thought Experiment’ for the interspatial theory. There are many other scientists that are worthy to mention in here, but I’m afraid I’m drawing a blank at their names. Sorry.”

Harry’s lips quirked upwards into a smirk at Stein’s look of awe. He knew that feeling. Just an hour ago, he, too, was rendered speechless at her mental prowess. An enigma with a brilliant untapped mind. Imagine how far she’d go with the proper, refined knowledge.

“I don’t mean to insult your intelligence, Caitlin,” Stein began, “but how do you know all this? I thought you didn’t go to school?”

Caitlin let out a sheepish laugh. “I may have stolen Cisco’s university textbooks from when he went to CCU.”

Back then, when Cisco was busy doing some part time jobs, she’d borrow his textbooks and read whatever she could. At first, it was out of curiosity, wanting to understand his ‘science babble’.

 _“It’s not science babble! If engineering is science babble, then your…your biomedical chemistry thingy is a whole language!”_ Cisco would say whenever he get lost in thought, forgetting the fact he and Caitlin studied two different things.

Later, it became a genuine interest of hers, spending countless nights, pouring over every research, every paper. Caitlin eventually asked Cisco to mentor her whenever he had the time. Thankfully, he agreed. He was glad she’d shown some interest and admitted that she picked up on it faster than he ever did. She believed it was then that they admitted that Caitlin had a genius level intellect to understand his work in a short amount of time.

“And you taught yourself all this?” Stein asked in disbelief, clearly skeptical.

“What can I say? I like to read,” she said wittily.

Stein had a feeling it was more than just Caitlin’s love of books that made her this well versed in physics, most especially theoretical physics. But he was not going to press her to elaborate. However, seeing just how promising the receptionist was, he was not about to let her go.

He downed the remaining of his red wine, and cleared his throat. “Caitlin, my dear, I have a proposition for you.”

The young brunette smiled and inclined her head. “I’m all ears.”

“In my department, we have this competition of sorts for the undergrads. If you can further improve on a published paper in physics, you can drop your lowest grade and may be eligible for a bursary. It’s all optional, of course.”

Caitlin’s brow furrowed in confusion, not really understanding where he was going with this. “Okay, but I’m not an undergrad. I’m not even in school.”

Stein raised a wrinkled finger, almost as if he were wordlessly saying _‘I’m getting to that’._

“If you can submit a paper that’s better than Miss Brand’s thesis, I will submit it to the board and review your application,” he answered and his smile turned into a grin. “Essentially, if you can prove your intellect is far more superior to Miss Brand’s, you have the potential can take her spot.” Stein let out a little chuckle, his eyes twinkling behind his specs. “It’s a little unorthodox, for sure, but think of it as an entrance exam with a chance for a full scholarship.”

He remarked it with such casualness, Caitlin had to take a moment to fully process what he told her. Unorthodox wasn’t the word she’d go for – though, that definitely fit the odd situation her godfather presented her. More of something along the lines of incredulity, pure disbelief. It all seemed _too_ easy. For years, she worried about a debt she knew she would’ve never pay off. Such was the life a student. Yet, here was Stein, a man claiming to be her godfather, offering a full ride to Central City University.

Like everything in life, everything came with a price. Even for her.

“Why?” Her voice barely reached above a whisper that two, older men unconsciously strained closer to hear her. “ _How?_ ”

A flurry of well-founded questions bombarded Caitlin’s mind, yet her thoughts were reduced to such simplicity of _who, what, when, where and how_?

The two scientists exchanged a look though it was Martin Stein to continue to further elaborate is proposal.

“Tracy Brand is on a scholarship. With the complaints we’ve received from her placement at W.A.R Industries along with the abhorred quality of work she has presented, we have enough to terminate her position at CCU. Expel, if you would. Our department doesn’t take kindly to wasting our resources.” Seeing the stricken look on Caitlin’s face, Stein was quick to alleviate her worries. “However, if I present the board with this option, showing your work alongside Miss Brand’s, they’re more susceptible to accepting you.” 

Caitlin considered his words. She asked, “And what if I don’t want to go into Theoretical Physics?”

It was a valid question. While she did show some interest in the field, she knew for a fact that she didn’t want to be an engineer. Biochemistry is where Caitlin will always be loyal to. Being in a lab, constantly experimenting, always being challenged to reach new heights – _that’s_ what she wanted to do.

Instead of looking offended like Caitlin had anticipated, Stein pondered her question with a furrowed brow. He answered, “If that’s what you truly believe in, then I’ll support you in whatever field you choose.”

“Even if it’s biochemistry and engineering?”

The creases in his brow relaxed and his face broke into a grin. “Especially if it’s biochemistry and engineering, m’dear.”

Caitlin’s shoulder sag, the tension she’d been feeling suddenly felt as if were unwinding. For a moment, the apprehensiveness that clenched tightly around her chest uncoiled and it felt like she could finally breathe for the first time since Stein had walked through that door. As if a weight has been lifted.

The only catch to this was to write the best damn thesis, as if her life counted on it.

In a way, it did.

X

The trio spent a good portion of the evening talking about their respective works. While this wasn’t how they imagined their first evening out together, Harry and Caitlin couldn’t exactly it wasn’t all too waste. After all, she reunited with her godfather and had an invaluable opportunity to attend Central City University.

The bar was bustling with night goers, the sounds of glasses clinking together ringing throughout the small yet upscale establishment. The faint scent of alcohol lingered on her lips as the brunette let out a breathy laugh at a joke Harry made. The cacophony of chatters from nearby patrons buzzed out, the only voices Caitlin hears was her own and the men beside her.

It was a little after eleven did Stein excuse himself from the pair’s company but not before exchanging contact details with his goddaughter.

“My wife, Clarissa, she’ll have my head if I’m not back before midnight.” He tipped on his hat forward in farewell and the familiar jingle of the bar rang out again.

Harry and Caitlin sat in silence, not sure what to do now. Dinner definitely didn’t play out to their expectations. They didn’t talk, hell – they didn’t even eat a solid meal.

The older man paid for their drinks and snacks, much to her dismay and promised she’ll pay for it next time (not that he’d ever let her). Caitlin shrugged on her leather jacket and promptly zipped it up. While the winter season wasn’t as cruel in Central City as opposed to other cities and states, the pair could still see their condensed breaths, forming in white, little wisps before evaporating away before their eyes.

“Not much of a dinner, huh?” It was more of a statement rather than a question. Caitlin felt a bit guilty on her part for suggesting to do something different for once only to have it completely interrupted (though, that was not on either of them). So, instead of responding, she focused on the slight echo of her heels clicking on the cobblestones beneath her.

Harry sighed at her sudden quietness. He asked her, “Aren’t you cold?”

She shook her head. Much like her namesake, Caitlin loved the winter – including the cold. It was the only season where she felt at peace. Spring and summer were more of a partying season; the constant drinking, loud music, beaches, the heavy scent of propane in the air…it was something she was never interested in. As opposed to the contrasting seasons of summer and winter, fall only lasted for about a month, way too short for her to enjoy it.

Winter, however, was by far her favourite.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a large, calloused, cold hand grabbed her oddly warm one. The brunette looked up at Harry in surprise at the sudden action and he only looked mildly annoyed, though his reddened cheeks claimed there was more to that.

“You’re walking too fast,” Harry said gruffly, tugging her closer to him. As quick as he grabbed her hand, he let go of it and shoved his hands down his dark trench coat.

Caitlin blinked rapidly, unsure of what just happened. Heeding his words, she slowed down her pace though she was pretty confident that she wasn’t walking that fast. After all, he had much more longer legs than hers. Most of the time, it was usually the young brunette trying to keep up with his long strides.

She smiled softly to herself and Harry couldn’t help but take notice. With her wavy hair flowing gently in the winter breeze, with slight snowflakes clinging onto her person, Harry couldn’t but think to himself, _beautiful._ That seemed to be the only descriptive word his genius brain could conjure up – that Caitlin Snow looked beautiful. Not that she didn’t look attractive every time he saw her, but at this moment, with her shyly smiling at him having held her hand, however brief a moment it was, his heart may have risen to his throat.

Harry might as well forgotten how to breathe when Caitlin a hand in the crook of his elbow.

Worrying her bottom lip, she glanced up at him through snowflake covered lashes. “Is this okay?” she asked, half expecting him to say no. Instead, he let out a grunt of affirmation, that it’s indeed fine for her to hold him like that.

“It’s fine,” he reconfirmed. “Don’t want you slipping on ice and all.”

“I will _not_ slip on ice,” Caitlin huffed but she quickly broke out into a grin. _Isn’t she suddenly playful?_

It wasn’t until pair left the harbourfront and into the main financial district when Caitlin called his name.

“Hey, Harry?” At the sound of her voice, he shifted his eyes towards her, silently prompting her to go on. “I know we didn’t get the opportunity to talk at _The Metas_ but we still – I still need to talk to you.”

“Is it that absolutely dire?”

She let out a breathy chuckle. “I don’t think I can wait. I don’t know when the next time I’ll be able to muster up my practically non-existent bravery will be.”

“Ah, you’re plenty of brave, Snow,” Harry said encouragingly. “If this means a lot to you, then we can do it tonight. It’s just a matter of finding a proper location to do this.”

He was thinking about talking at their usual place. Jitters was practically open till late, even more so if Iris were working tonight. She’d make an exception for them (heck, knowing her, Iris would probably hand over the keys to them to lock up).

However, Harry was not expecting her to offer something entirely different.

“How about,” Caitlin started, looking at him seriously, “my place?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise the next chapter, they're finally gonna talk! Sit down and everything!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and if you want to go an extra mile, please leave a comment of what you think! They inspire to continue writing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been gone away for awhile! I was overseas in Japan for awhile and meant to work on this there but I forgot most of my flashdrives back in Canada ;;_;;
> 
> I also realized that it's been over a year since I first published Roast Date! I want to thank everyone who's stuck with this fic from the very beginning and your support means a lot to me! 
> 
> A heads up that this chapter is very dark and angsty, with mentions of abuse. If you're not comfortable in any way, my deepest apologies.
> 
> EDIT: So, why don't we try something new? If this fic gets to 245 kudos, I'll post the fourteenth chapter of Roast Date! No time limit, of course! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash.  
> Claimer: I do own all my un-betaed grammatical mistakes whoops.

“How about my place?”

As honeyed eyes peered up him, her voice barely audible in the snowy, winter evening, her rosy cheeks flushed, Harry found it quite hard to turn down her offer. The niggling feeling in the back of his mind was screaming that her suggestion was inappropriate; a grown man entering this young woman’s apartment who happened to be a subordinate in the vast empire he had built.

But the entire night – their entire _relationship_ itself – was never founded on malicious or incongruous intent. Even the context of this invitation wasn’t meant for anything scandalous. They were _friends._ Two people who happened to care for each other despite polar opposite personalities.

This was a step forward. For them.

No matter what she guaranteed, this night won’t be a ‘break-it-or-make-it’ situation, no matter how heavy her secret may be.

So, Harry nodded and watched Caitlin’s eyes lit up with gladness underneath her thick lashes. The CEO couldn’t help but allow himself to softly smile at her.

x

The wind had picked up considerably later in the evening. Caitlin had opted of getting an Uber back to her apartment, finding the newfound weather conditions no longer suitable for just a casual evening stroll.

Grabbing her cell phone out of her coat pocket, she tapped open the application and typed in their current location near the harbour to their next destination.

_29 Santa Cruz Ave, APT 4715_

It shouldn’t be too hard to get to considering she lived on the main intersection, not far from downtown of Central City.

The ride was quiet with Harry pressed against her side, keeping them warm, despite the heater in the car was on full blast. Caitlin glanced out the water-stained window, watching as the city lights rapidly blur past her.

Apprehension and fear overcame the young woman as they got off the freeway, nearing closer and closer to their destination. She didn’t know how Harry would react to what she has in store for him; if he will accept her for who she was or if he would really end their relationship. She really hoped it wouldn’t be the latter. She grew too close to the dark-haired man to just nonchalantly end it without feeling any kind of heartbreak.

Caitlin mentally shook her head. Now was not the time to worry about that. She had approximately half an hour to do so. Instead, she slipped her hand inside Harry’s like he had done to her earlier this evening to help alleviate the anxiety forming in the pit of her stomach. The brunette ignored the look of bewilderment her companion shot her though to her relief, he did not protest against it.

Once the car had pulled up to the familiar driveway, Harry was the first one out of the car. He offered her his hand and she took it, making sure she didn’t slip on the icy pavement. He released her once she was fully out of the vehicle and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding them inside to the elevators, and finally, to her apartment suite.

“Smells like you,” Harry murmured absently, toeing off his boots while his eyes roamed the dimly lit room. 

Caitlin took his dark coat, her eyes widened in alarm. “Do I smell bad?” She inhaled the air, hoping to catch the scent that Harry sensed, but to no avail. She couldn’t smell anything out of the ordinary. 

He chuckled softly at her look of mortification. “No. It’s just…it smells like you. That’s all.”

“And what do I smell like?”

“Clean.” He paused, taking a whiff. “Also like books. Faint wood-like scent. And maybe lavender.” With an afterthought, he looked at her and smirked. “All the things I like.”

Caitlin felt her face flame up at Harry’s description. Realizing what he just said, he, too, flushed beet red, the tips of his ears burning. Not knowing how to dispel the awkwardness, she motioned him to make himself comfortable in her living room. When he was gone, she took a breather in the kitchenette, trying to calm down. He wasn’t usually this flirtatious. Or perhaps...it was unintentional?

Finally regaining her composure, she looked around the clean but almost barren kitchenette, remembering that she and Harry didn’t eat much at _The Meta_. Cheese curds and alcohol do not count as a nutritious meal. Caitlin was debating on whether she should order takeout or prepare a homemade meal for them, considering they practically ate nothing. But remembering how horrible of a cook Caitlin was and how her refrigerator was unsurprisingly empty, she opted for getting Big Belly Burger delivered to her flat instead. She didn’t want to poison the man before having the chance to scare him away first.

Grabbing a bottle of red wine and pair of wineglasses from her cabinet, she padded over to her living room where Harry was examining her bookshelf, noting the lack of memorabilia and photographs. Caitlin softly cleared her throat and lifted to objects in her hands, as if to say, ‘ _look what I have’_.

“We’re having Big Belly Burgers with this wine for dinner. I hope you’re okay with that.”

For a quick second, Harry’s cerulean eyes widened in excitement before he coughed in his hand, trying to regain his composure. “That’s acceptable. Thank you, Snow.”

Amusement warmed her eyes at the child-like glee that flashed in his own, even it was just for a brief second. She’ll never get over at the fact Dr. Wells of W.A.R. Industries had a fancy for fast food burgers, specifically Big Belly Burgers.

But as quick as her spur-of-the-moment happiness came, it was gone, remembering the reason why he was even here in her living room. “You should take a seat, Harry. I have things to tell you. Specifically, about me.”

Harry gave her a confused smile before doing what he was told. Caitlin followed suit, curling on her sofa with her legs tucked underneath her.

“Okay. Well. Where to begin?” She took a deep breath before starting, suddenly feeling lightheaded; mostly due to elevated rate of her pulse. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this nervous. Sweaty palms, cold sweat, anxiety and fear laden deep in the pit of her abdomen.

“My parents, they were both doctors.” _Good start, Caitlin. Good start._ “We lived in those typical, suburban, white-picketed, fenced houses. Never had to worry about anything. I was a lucky child, to say the least.” Caitlin smiled gently. “They loved me as much as they loved their next child.”

That piece of news threw Harry off.

“You have a sibling?”

Caitlin nodded. “I had a younger brother; Charlie. He was the sweetest brother a sister could ask for. He was rowdy, of course. What kind of young boy wouldn’t be?” She laughed softly, recalling the antics her younger sibling did. “But he was kind, thoughtful and definitely smart. He and Cisco were the same age actually and got along pretty well.”

The sad smile etched on her lips; that look of melancholy…

“You speak of your brother in past tense. Is he…” Harry trailed off, unable to finish his sentence despite already knowing the answer in the back of his mind. There was no photographs, no mentions of him. And the way she spoke about her sibling. He already knew. 

“He died when I was thirteen.”

Harry’s chest constricted at the look of anguish on Caitlin’s face. He had never once seen this look on her before. Happiness, slyness, coyness, bashfulness, anger, sadness…but nothing to this degree. He didn’t like it one bit. He wanted to see her happy but what if even that was nothing but a façade to hide the sorrow she felt of her brother’s passing?

He managed to croak out, “How?”

“Weak heart,” she answered, shaking her head in disbelief. “He had an abnormal heart murmur all his life. Didn’t help that he was asthmatic.” Caitlin clenched her fists. “In the end, Charlie died of a myocardial infarction.”

He could see the anger and sadness reflected in her eyes. Harry couldn’t say he understood because he didn’t. He didn’t understand the depth of her pain nor did he want to. Doing so would be belittling her. Pitying her. Caitlin deserved anything but.

Caitlin continued on. “My dad died a year later from multiple sclerosis.”

She bitterly chuckled at the look of horror on Harry’s face. She knew how depressive that sounded. Poor Caitlin Snow losing her father and brother within a year. Such was the life fate dealt her.

“It was a week before I graduated high school. With the medical bills accumulated from my dad’s weekly visits and then the funeral costs, we went into a financial decline.” Caitlin’s eyes focused on her unopened bottle of wine, willing herself not to cry. At least, not in front of him “My mom stopped practising the year Charlie died, making my father the sole breadwinner but she didn’t know he was sick. I mean, how could we? During the final months of when he was alive, we spent most of our savings trying to save him. But in the end, we couldn’t and that sent all of us into depression.”

With each word uttered out of her mouth grew more harsh, the anger and hopelessness she felt as a teenager was now unravelling. Anger burned brightly as her jaw locked, remembering her harsh childhood. Harry wanted nothing more than to offer her his condolences, to wrap her in his arms, but he knew Caitlin; it wouldn’t be wanted.

“As for my mother –” Caitlin scoffed angrily, spitting out the title of the woman who once birthed her. “– Well, apparently, she moved back to Metropolis City. Not bringing me along. I guess she couldn’t stand to look at me.”

Harry felt is own anger rising. If what Caitlin was saying about her mother were indeed true, then she was absolutely incorrigible – literally the worst mother. What kind of mother would abandoned their only child for selfish reasons? To flee in their time of need?

“I literally had nowhere to go. Growing up as a sheltered child, I didn’t know anyone; no friends to run to.” She brought her knees closer to her person. “Cisco was just starting high school when I was fifteen. He was just affected about losing Charlie and my father as I was but I couldn’t look to him and his family for support. I couldn’t burden them.”

He knew Ramon. If Caitlin had turn to him in desperation, he wouldn’t turn her away. He’d accept her in a heartbeat. He was a kind, selfless man. And he had no doubt that Caitlin knew that. So why did she feel ashamed, guilty even, to ask for help when two members of her family had passed away? All these questions spiralling in his mind, but he kept his mouth shut.

Instead, he uncorked the cheap, red wine and poured the two glasses, offering her one. She murmured a ‘thank-you’ before downing it, as if it were a shot of whiskey. Harry did the same, finding his own throat parched, despite not uttering much. He then promptly refilled it again.

“So, post-secondary was out of the option. I spent my teenage years working as a cleaner in hospital, small clinics – places like that.” Caitlin readjusted herself on the sofa. “Sometimes, the nurses would allow me to use a vacant room to sleep in during the day. Cisco would often visit me afterschool to buy me a meal in the cafeteria, which in all honesty, wasn’t that great but food was food.” She laughed softly at that, as if it were a private joke before looking somber. “That when on for about five years. I was eighteen when I saved enough to afford to rent my own small place down by Gerrard Square.”

Harry vaguely knew of that area. It was a nefarious neighbourhood, filled with erotic clubs, run down bars, the streets heavy with urine in the air. He felt a tad sick thinking that someone as kind as Caitlin living there on her own.

He noticed her fiddling with the stem of the empty wineglass, biting her lower lip – a telltale sign of her nervousness. She inhaled deeply, glancing at the man beside her with apprehension. Harry couldn’t tell if she looked scared because of him or what she was about to say.

She inhaled deeply, squaring her shoulders. She calmed down and looked directly at him. 

“I was twenty when I was physically abused.”

Harry dropped the remainder of the wine onto his lap.

Caitlin quickly scrambled to her feet as he let out a string of obscenities under his breath. “Are you okay? Do you need tissues?”

“I’m fine,” he bit out. He moved to her kitchen and grabbed the serviettes off the island counter. He moved them under the dripping faucet, making them damp before dabbing them on his jeans. A few minutes later, he returned with another cup but this time, it appeared to be water.

“Sit, Snow,” he demanded, though his voice was quiet.

Caitlin regarded him from the sofa. His frame was rigid, his face devoid of any emotions. As if he put on an emotional barrier.

Fear crept up her spine.

What in seven hells possessed her to think it was okay to tell him this? She shouldn’t have told him this. She shouldn’t have told him anything.

Seeing that the young brunette wasn’t moving, Harry rubbed his face before softly adding, “Sit down, Caitlin. Please.”

She sat back down on her sofa but this time, she brought her knees up to her chest. A defence mechanism to protect her from Harry’s judgement. He followed suit, and waved a hand, motioning her to proceed with her story.

“Continue. Please.”

Caitlin inhaled deeply before resuming. “I was in a serious relationship with this man who I once thought was my entire world. He was an intern down by Central City General Hospital. I had met him when I was cleaning and he was doing his rounds. In the very beginning, he was everything I hoped for; lovely, kind, funny…caring. He had this smile that would make my heart stop.”

The corner of Caitlin’s lips quirked up, reminiscing about the past that once made her happy. The man who once brought a smile onto her dreary life. The man she believed to have once love.

The man who destroyed all her hopes of finding happiness.

“He then started being controlling. Limiting on where I could work to the point where I could only work at CC General, even if that wasn’t a full-time job. I couldn’t even see Cisco anymore.”

“Did he…”

Reading Harry’s mind, Caitlin answered his unspoken question. “No, he didn’t rape me,” she assured, before looking despondent, her voice lowering down in shame. “But he…he had taken photos of me. Explicit photos and he threatened to show them to the entire world if I did not do what he wanted. Then, he’d get physically violent with me, even if I complied.”

Harry felt the glass cup slightly crack by how hard he was clenching it. If he were being honest, he felt sick and disgusted. But not at Caitlin. _For_ Caitlin. 

Poor woman had already suffered through enough. With the loss of her family, she was trying to survive. Trying to find the _will_ to survive. She was just a scared, frightened, girl wanting to find that love and acceptance she desperately craved. The son of a bitch took advantage of that.

“Did you tell anyone?” Harry breathed out, his own voice barely above a whisper. “Did you…did you at least tell your mother?”

Caitlin shook her head. “My mom and I were still not in contact since the year she abandoned me. But I wanted to tell someone. Cisco had an inkling but did not know the full extent of how abusive Hunter was. There was a time where it got so bad, I wanted to run away and tell him anyways but Hunter always knew.”

“How did you get out?” Harry asked hoarsely, his heart breaking for her. “When did it end?”

“It was after a brutal beating,” she explained, wincing; Caitlin subconsciously moved her hand to her forearm, as if the bruises were still there. “Hunter monitored my text messages but he trusted me enough not to do something stupid like call nine-one-one. So, I texted Cisco, saying, ‘I feel like Charlie’. Of course, I never talked about my family much with Hunter, so he didn’t understand the double meaning behind that text. Cisco tracked my cell and found me in my apartment with a broken rib and a hemorrhage.”

Harry set down his glass on her coffee table with a loud thud, the contents of it rattling violently. It was a surprise that he didn’t spill any of the liquid.

“I’m sorry,” Caitlin choked out, tears welling up. “I thought I’d spare you the details but I couldn’t. It’s a matter of public record; even the photos Hunter released once he found out what I did. Cisco tried his best to cover the whole thing up. I know he checks on it from time to time, resealing everything. But as my friend, you have the right to know about this just in case this gets leaked and could embarrass you. You _are_ a public figure and someone of importance.”

“Embarrass _me?_ ” Harry spat, clearly enraged, his azure eyes ablaze. “Believe me, Snow; embarrassment wouldn’t even come _close_ to what I’m feeling right now.”

“Harry –”

“I would destroy the lives of any reporter that would even _dare_ publish this and then I would go after their company that gave them permission to run that piece.” Harry was shaking with unadulterated fury, his eyes full of hatred. “And then I would go find that _bastard_ and make him regret the day he decided to lay a finger on you.”

Caitlin felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She believed him. Every word he just said, she believed him. His voice, his tone, his posture, hell – even the energy he radiated was filled with hatred and promise. It was almost seeing a different side of him.

She tugged on his arm, trying to make him look at her. He wouldn’t budge. “Harry, he’s not worth it. It’s all in the past now.”

He snapped.

“ _You’re_ worth it, Snow.” Harry tightly clenched his fists and violently threw the wet napkins into the abyss of the living room, before collapsing back down on the couch, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. “Damn it, you’re worth it.”

Caitlin didn’t know what to do or say to that confession. All this time, she didn’t know if she was worth anything. From the death of her brother and father to now, at this age, she never found anything in herself that was worthy, always looking for a reason to just keep living. She struggled to breathe, always finding impasses in her life; some worse than others.

Then, a haggard, snarky man in black Rayban glasses barked at her for sitting in his seat changed her life. Slowly, her days became brighter. She smiled more. She felt anger. She felt sadness. She was _feeling_ again.

But she may have just ruined it.

“I’m sorry…” Caitlin murmured, tears running loose. “I’m sorry.”

Harry glanced up and once he saw Caitlin shedding tears, he immediately became alarmed. “Why? Why are you sorry? Did I do something wrong?”

He reached out for her and placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her shake like a scared, cornered animal underneath his grasp.

She hiccupped, “You’re angry.”

He looked at Caitlin in disbelief. “Of course I’m angry, Snow.” Seeing her face fall, he quickly elaborated himself. “I’m angry at the horrific childhood you endured. I’m angry at your sorry excuse of a mother. I’m angry at that Hunter bastard who hurt you.” His right hand slid up from her shoulder to cup her cheek, gently thumbing away the tears that had fallen. Harry’s eyes softened. “But I’m especially angry that you think you’re not worth anything. You are. To Ramon…and to me. Damn it, Caitlin Snow; you mean quite a lot to me and don’t let anyone or anything convince you otherwise.”

With that, he brought her face close to his and Harry pressed a kiss against her forehead. Honeyed eyes widened in astonishment at the feeling of chapped lips against her brow.

Caitlin was completely set on the probability that Harry would be done with her after she told him her story. After all, he was risking a lot just to be by her side. If news came out that the CEO’s ‘mysterious woman’ had compromising pictures floating on the world, wide web, his whole career he worked so hard to build would be indisputably destroyed. However, it turned out she gave the man too little credit. He listened, he knew and understood her fears yet he remained by her side, pressing a reassuring kiss on her forehead – an action he would never do if the circumstances were different.

But he stayed. For her.

She meant something to him.

She meant something to _someone._

Overcome with relief, Caitlin threw herself into Harry’s chest, clutching tightly on his shirt, fearing that if she were to let go, this would be some cruel trick played by her mind. She felt his warm arms quickly wrap around her smaller frame, tucking her head underneath his chin.

Harry whispered reassuring words, promising her that he’s here to stay. He hushed her as her body shook with silent crying. He pressed his lips against her forehead once more, letting it linger there for a little longer. She was no doubt emotionally and mentally drained, starved for validation and acceptance throughout her entire life. While he was not a very affectionate man, Caitlin deserved this. Very much so.

And if he were to be the one to make her happy, then so be it.

X

Time passed on achingly slow in Caitlin’s apartment, the howls of the wind roaring loudly outside. Neither knew how long they stayed in each other’s arm, relieved that their relationship remained intact.

They ate the Big Belly Burger that was delivered to her door in relative, comfortable silence. Harry consumed the burger in one hand, his back resting against the arm of the sofa, the other wrapped around Caitlin’s stomach. Her back was nestled comfortably against his front, his long legs spread out on either side of her as she munched on her greasy meal. They would sometimes make comments on their takeout food, but both were drained from what happened earlier tonight to make any real, decent conversation.

The sound of the clock hands ticking echoed loudly in her silent apartment; the sound of their even breathing was the only thing noticeable.

Long after they finished their meal, neither had made the move to retract their limbs from each other, finding the position quite comfortable. Extremely intimate, but nonetheless, comfortable.

Harry was the first one to break the silence.

“I should get going,” he murmured though he made no effort to move, his arms still loosely wrapped around the brunette.

Caitlin hummed her agreement, nodding her head underneath his chin. “You should.”

She made no indication to move either. The howling winds and the rapid flurries of snow made it unappealing to leave the warm embrace of each other. It didn’t help that it was quite late as well; it would be hard to find a taxi or an Uber that’s willing to drive in the horrendous condition outside.

“Or,” she countered, “you can stay.”

“Oh?” Caitlin could practically hear his eyebrow raise, his lips curling upwards in a smirk. “What are you proposing, Miss Snow?”

She couldn’t help but smile at the teasing-ness laced in his smug voice. “I’m proposing,” Caitlin started, “that you stay the night and leave in the morning when the weather is much more agreeable, Dr. Wells.”

He shifted her in his arms. “Hmm, that is quite the offer. Tempting as it is, are you sure?”

“Mhm,” she confirmed. “I’m the one who suggested it anyways.”

“True,” Harry conceded. “I suppose one night here won’t do any harm.” With an afterthought, he grinned, “Plus, holding you like this is much more agreeable than trekking out in that winter storm.”

Harry didn’t need to see her but he knew that Caitlin’s face turned into an adorable shade of red. She always did whenever she was embarrassed. As much as the excuse of embracing her in his arms was the sole reason why he’s staying, Harry knew that she needed him tonight. After baring her fears and sorrows to him, she was no doubt completely drained and vulnerable. She had told him how scared she was of losing him, how she thought she was going to ruin him; there was no one he was leaving her alone.

He needed to stay to make sure she’ll be alright. He knew she would be; she was his strong Caitlin Snow. But for selfish purposes, he wanted to stay.

The sound of Harry’s heartbeat underneath her head and the warmth of Caitlin’s body was lulling the pair into sleep, both finding it difficult to keep their eyes open. The emotional rollercoaster they’ve been through in the span of one day was taxing for both parties. The thought of parting and getting up felt completely unnecessary. Right here, right now, being here with each other, it felt safe. It felt right.

It felt like _home_.

The last thing Caitlin felt before sleep overcame her was the breath of hot air against her temple, followed by a pair of warm lips pressing against it in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please leave a kudos on this fic to let me know if you appreciated it and want to read more! If you want to go an extra mile, leave a comment as well!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus...10K+ words...my longest chapter by far. WELP. 
> 
> I have a reason for this! Well, make that two. First being is that I was thinking of cutting this into pieces but it didn't flow well in my head, considering what I have planned for the next few chapters. Second, it's my little treat to you guys for sticking around for awhile. I'm only gonna post one chapter for this month (I think) because ya homeboi is turning 20 in a few weeks, and I'm planning on going on another trip! I may or may not bring my laptop, not sure. But this chapter should be okay for now. I'm so excited to share the next chapter with you guys because it may be something you all had been waiting for ;))
> 
> As per usual:
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH OTHERWISE SHERLOQUE'S 'LADY LOVE' IS GONNA BE CAITLIN.  
> CLAIMER: i do own my jaffa cakes/coffee/alcohol-induced grammatical mistakes. my bad, y'all.

She woke the way she had fallen asleep – with Harry soundfully asleep underneath her, his left arm wrapped around her protectively; the rhythmic beating of his heart against her ear was oddly pacifying. The sounds of their even breathing and the ticking of a clock resonated throughout the living room soothingly, the noises of the howling, winter wind no longer active. Dusk still covered the clouds about, her suite illumined only by the streetlights and nearby apartments.

Caitlin opened her eyes an unknown amount of time later, feeling somewhat rested. She had taken note of the absence of wetness on her face; no fresh tears lingered on her cheeks, the few strands of her hair in the back of her head were dry. It seemed that for once, she didn’t cry in her sleep, no nightmares of her past plaguing her dreams. She had a feeling it was all thanks to the older man beneath her, his presence oddly comforting to her.

The brunette craned her head upwards to see that Harry had taken off his glasses sometime she’d passed out in his embrace; his right arm thrown over his forehead. His mouth was slightly slacked, but the brunette was glad to see that he wasn’t a snorer by any means. The deep lines in his forehead and the crow’s feet by the corners of his eyes were softened, no signs of the stresses that came with living his life as a founder of a multi-billionaire industry.

Right now, right here, he wasn’t Dr. Harrison Wells, CEO and founder of W.A.R. Industries. He was simply Harry; her best friend.

And if she were being honest with herself – and that was a big _if_ – maybe, he might’ve meant something more to her than just a best friend. He was trying his best to act like a friend they both deserved. He tried to better himself when he was in the wrong. He accepted her when she thought he’d throw her away.

But exploring that thought more in depth wasn’t safe; it was dangerous even. The thought of her and Harry involved that expanded into something borderline romantic…it wasn’t an idea to entertain. Yet, how could Caitlin expel the thought when he made all these efforts just to be with her more that went beyond the relationship of a boss-slash-employee or friend-to-friend?

 _Don’t you dare, Caitlin Snow,_ the brunette warned to herself. _He may be nice to you, but he’s certainly out of your reach._

“Stop,” a deep voice tiredly rasped out, jolting poor Caitlin out of her depressive musings. Harry shifted underneath her into a more comfortable position, wrapping both arms around her. “You’re thinking.”

She took a moment to calm her rapid heartbeat threatening to jump out of her chest before cheekily retorting, “I’m always thinking.”

Caitlin heard him let out a breathy chuckle at her standard response.

“I know. I can hear the gears running in that mind of yours, but don’t you think it’s too early for that?”

Well, she would agree with him but only if she knew the time. With winter here along with its asinine ‘Daylight Savings’ rule and the ever present dreary skies, determining the time solely based on the appearance outside made it hard for her to make an precise speculation. Seven o’clock in the evening could damn well look like seven o’clock in the morning. Caitlin could easily recall all the instances where she woke up with a heart attack after a nap, believing that she slept for a full twelve hours just because it was night time the majority of the twenty-four hours in the day.

Adjusting her eyes to the darkness, Caitlin made out the silhouette of the analog clock hanging overhead her television set. _3:20_ , the hands read, or at least, close to that time.

 _Damn,_ Caitlin mentally cursed. _I’ve only been asleep for three hours._

“Yeah, I guess it’s a bit early,” she begrudgingly admitted. “We should go back to sleep. We have work in a few hours.”

Harry hummed. “Yes, we do.”

“Is there a ‘but’ to this?” Caitlin asked with an arched eyebrow, seeing how she practically hear the underlying mirth in his voice.

“There’s nothing I would say that would contrast with your statement, Snow. It’s just…” Harry body shook with silent laughter. “You’re a bit heavy.”

Caitlin let out an undignified cry at the unwelcome remark. On instinct, she slapped his chest hard enough to make him yelp out an ‘ouch’ but hearing his chuckle, he didn’t find offense in her assault.

“Rude!” Caitlin hissed. “You don’t not go around and saying such things to people’s faces, Harry!” Placing both hands on his chest, she tried to push herself up but found herself being restrained down by his strong arms. “Let go! If I’m actually heavy like you just said, Harry, why don’t you let go?”

Harry’s insufferable smirk grew wide into a grin, clearly reveling at her infuriated state. “It’s because you provide a desirable amount of body heat.”

“A blanket would prove to be sufficient enough for that! Now, let go!”

“Too much effort for something quite unnecessary at the moment.”

“Let go so I can give you your own space,” Caitlin huffed out. “I’ll sleep in my bedroom and you can sleep here. My _weight_ won’t be an issue for you!”

The older man responded by tightening his hold on her; tight enough that she was rendered immobilized without hurting her but not tight enough to cause her any breathing problems.

“I’m never letting you go, Snow,” Harry said and her eyes widened in shock, blood rushing to her cheeks. Caitlin effectively stopped squirming in his grasp.

Why? Why did he have to go and say something like that? While being in his arms like this no less? Caitlin didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the irony of it all. How she wanted hear those very forbidden words from him with the context much than it was different now.

“You’re here now.” He shrugged nonchalantly, as if pointing out a very obvious answer that she should’ve known. “Might as well sleep it through ‘til the sunrise instead of going through all those inane efforts to make us both comfortable.”

 _Of course that what he meant,_ the brunette thought to herself, almost bitterly with an underlying sadness to it. With the kindness that Harry had been showering her ever since the joint companies of W.A.R. Industries and Mercury Lab, Caitlin had momentarily forgotten his natural asshole-ness. His bedside manners really left much to be desired.

She sighed. She couldn’t really fault him for that, not since it was one of his personality traits that made her slightly fall for him, that’s made her feel this way. But if she were to remain Harry’s friend, Caitlin had to kill off all these unnecessary emotions. It would only cause a hindrance in their relationship, especially since they worked so hard, overcoming all these obstacles, to get to where they were now.

She curled her hand against Harry’s chest and felt him whisper a low ‘goodnight’ against the crown of her head. She gripped his shirt.

If she wished to remain emotionally stable by the end of all this, Caitlin only hoped it would be soon, no matter the method.

X

Harry found Caitlin in her bedroom dressed in sweats and a loose tank top three hours later. Her wet locks were wrapped up in a makeshift turban with a white towel as she rummaged her closet for an outfit to wear for the day. He remained by the doorway, his eyes struggling to remain open from his sleep, his thick hair absolutely disheveled (not that she would’ve noticed from his usual hairstyle if it weren’t for the fact she had seen his hair kempt before).

She turned around and lightly laughed at the sight.

“Good morning, Harry,” Caitlin greeted. He only nodded his head in response, though it looked more like bobbing his head, trying to keep himself awake. “Guess someone’s not much of a morning person.”

“’Morning’ is a period of time between midnight to noon,” Harry started, rubbing his eyes, his voice still laden with the raspiness of sleep. “I’m perfectly fine from twelve to four in the morning, five when need be. I’m _not_ fine during the hours when the sun is up ablaze.”

“What a vampiric thing to say,” Caitlin mused jokingly. “Then, by your own reasoning, you shouldn’t be that groggy. It’s still a bit dark out.”

Harry lifted his head and peered outside her bedroom window to see it was indeed still dark out still though the wind and snow had died down. He opened his mouth to retort but found he couldn’t form anything that wouldn’t make him sound like a whiny child.

Instead, he defeatedly said, “So it is.”

Caitlin let out a breathy giggle and resumed picking out an outfit. Once she was finished, she was surprised to see Harry still standing by her door, albeit awkwardly, unsure what to do in this current situation.

“There’s a fresh pot of coffee in the coffee maker in the kitchen. Mugs are in the cabinet overhead,” she offered kindly, waving a hand towards his general direction. “Though, you can take a shower first, if you want.”

Harry shook his head. “Thanks, but I’ll pass on the shower. I’ll shower in the staff gym later. I don’t like wearing the clothes I previously wore. If you have a spare toothbrush, however…”

A few minutes later, the pair found themselves in Caitlin’s tiny washroom, standing in front of the shared, white, porcelain sink. They brushed their teeth side by side at the single vanity, blue eyes meeting honeyed ones in their mirrored reflections. Caitlin had lent him a spare, unopened pack of a toothbrush, always having one in store just in case Cisco would uninvited sleep over.

Caitlin couldn’t help but blush a bit at the abnormality of the normalcy of doing something mundane like brushing their teeth. It was such a normal, _domestic_ action yet both seemed oddly pleased by it.

Harry excused himself to the kitchen while Caitlin went back to her bedroom to finish getting dressed for work. Dressed in a simple, modest blue dress, Caitlin unravelled her hair from its confines and gave it a quick blow-dry before pinning it up in a loose ponytail. She quickly applied mascara and her signature ruby lipstick before walking out, ready to go.

A mouth-watering aroma filled her apartment along with the scent of coffee followed by the satisfying sound of a pan sizzling. She followed her nose down the short hallway to the kitchen where Harry was cooking something up.

_Wait. Cooking?_

She peered over the island counter and saw slices of bread being fried to a beautiful, crispy, golden state in the pan. As soon both sides reached that immaculate toast, Harry tossed them onto a plate and opened cubed packets of dark, viscous liquid, pouring on top of it. He finished it off with a slice of butter, making the meal set.

“Sorry,” Harry said, though he didn’t look he was, nor did he sound it. “I usually make this for Jesse and I for breakfast when we’re a little bit pressed for time. Hope you don’t mind.”

“No, this is amazing, Harry,” Caitlin reassured, examining the dish Harry placed in front of her with her favourite coffee before sitting down next to her with his own. “Thank you. What is it?”

“Just a simple French Toast. I found packets of McDonalds’s maple syrup in the refrigerator and a sealed bag of Wonderbread on the counter.”

“Oh, they must’ve belonged to Cisco.” He tended to over shop when doing groceries and then left some of it at her apartment when he slept over. Caitlin took a bite out of the bread, unable to hold back a groan of pleasure. “This is absolutely delicious.”

“Thanks, Snow,” he said, genuinely smiling at her reaction. Mirroring her, he put a forkful of bread into his mouth and then taking a sip of his own coffee.

“I’m serious!” she claimed almost too enthusiastically. “Might even rival Cisco’s cooking!”

She was telling the truth. Growing up, they found out that while Caitlin’s a genius, culinary arts was not one them, having almost burning down her kitchen trying to make stir fry. Luckily, Cisco was a little more gifted in that particular area, always opting to cook for her when not ordering takeout.

Harry let out a scoff. “Ramon’s culinary abilities in the kitchen compared to my own masterful skills is debatable.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes, unsurprised by his own boastful claims.

“Everything’s debatable to you,” she grumbled, sipping the dark liquid.

He couldn’t help but smirk at her. “Debatable.”

She shook her head and took another sip of coffee, eyeing Harry from the corner of her eye. It was strange having him there at her table, eating breakfast as if it were the most normal thing in the world. It would have been strange to see _anyone_ at her table other than Cisco, but he looked far too happy about it (or just happy that he got his morning coffee).

“Hey, Harry.” She fiddled with the body of her mug, the porcelain hot against her cool fingertips. “About last night…just want to say thank-you. For everything and you know – not running away.”

Harry turned his head and was giving her an inscrutable look. “I meant what I said; that no matter what you told me, no matter of the graveness, at the end of the day, I’m still your…friend.”

His face slightly contorted at the label, as if he were the one who couldn’t believe that _she_ was still here with him. She knew what he was implying as she weren’t the only one who had trust issues with their relationship, both still unsure why the other hadn’t call it quits yet.

Caitlin reached out and grasped his hand; he opened it to accommodate her and entwined his fingers with hers. Yet, somehow, both managed to miss the soft smiled playing on their lips during the remainder of their breakfast.

x

When Caitlin washed the dishes, Harry approached beside her with a rag, wordlessly offering to help dry them. With a smile, she handed him a wet plate and he took it in his hand.

“So, Snow,” Harry started, placing the plate in her cupboard, “I’ll be gone for a week or two for work. I’m leaving tomorrow morning. I thought I should let you know.”

Caitlin couldn’t help but sound surprised. “Oh?”

He looked at her briefly before taking the utensils out of her hands and continued. “As head CEO of W.A.R. Industries, I’ll be flying out to Starling and Metropolis City to negotiate a few contracts. While a week would be most ideal, two might be realistic if there’s any need to go over any revisions.”

“Oh,” was all Caitlin could say again. To say that she was disappointed that he was leaving was an understatement. Granted, fourteen days wasn’t long by any means but not seeing Harry at all during that duration made it seem like so. “When will you be back?”

“I should be back a day or two before Christmas,” he surmised and then chuckled. “My daughter would kill me if I miss another Christmas especially since it’s her first one in Central City.”

“Nah,” Caitlin dismissed, grinning at him. “I do believe she’s dating Barry and Iris’s little brother – Wally, was it?” At the sight of his blue eyes widening, guessing where she’s going with this, the brunette went in for the kill. “She’ll definitely won’t be lonely if you happened to miss Christmas, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Caitlin didn’t miss the way his jaw locked at the mention of the youngest member of the West family. Like any father, Harry definitely wasn’t enthusiastic that his only teenage daughter had fallen in love with a boy. To make it worse for him, a boy of the _West_ family. He didn’t hate Barry Allen or Iris West, and he definitely respected their father, Joe, but of all families in Central City, it had to be them?

“If I didn’t know any better, Miss Snow,” Harry breathed out, “I’d say you were aiming to give me a coronary inclusion.”

She let out a laugh, her voice light like a bell, and placed her right hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “If I wanted to kill you,” she began, grinning evilly, “there are other, more effective ways of going about it than a simple heart attack, Dr. Wells.”

Harry didn’t doubt her. _Always full of surprises, this woman_. Maybe that’s why he wanted to stick around. She never failed to entertain him, to always surprise him.

To always amaze him.

X

It was only half pass seven in the morning when they arrived at W.A.R. Industries, the lobbying luckily uninhabited thanks to the snowstorm earlier. Harry had bid her farewell the moment they stepped through the revolving doors, his CEO persona flying up to mask the man she was friends with.

“Good day, Dr. Wells,” Caitlin said, ready to push the glass doors to become Miss Snow, the receptionist, and he, Dr. Wells, CEO and owner of this billion-dollar organization.

He tipped his black cap forward in farewell though she didn’t miss the way the corner of his lips quirked upwards in a smirk. “Miss Snow.”

With that, he disappeared into the VIP elevators, up to a world she’ll never reach.

_“Within these walls, I’m still your boss.”_

The sooner Caitlin learned to compartmentalize her ‘Harry’ and ‘Dr. Wells’ along with her feelings, the less she’d feel hurt about that fact.

The day droned on slower than usual. It was mostly due to the storm, and Caitlin didn’t know whether to be grateful or upset at that. Linda didn’t show up to work, claiming that the city didn’t send an overnight snowplow to her district, unable to drive her car out to work. Her boss was also unable to show up though unlike Linda, he failed to provide a reasonable explanation.

Caitlin went through spreadsheets and invoices on her computer, trying to get as much work done. Just because no one was here didn’t mean that she could afford to be lazy. That just wasn’t in her work ethic, but not for the lack of wanting to though.

She was going through her inbox when the phone rang in its case cyclically. Not bothering to check the caller ID, she picked up the phone and automatically answered, “W.A.R. Industries, Caitlin Snow speaking. How may I help you?”

“Ayyy, how’s my favourite homegirl doing?” a voice sang out. Caitlin smiled. Even without seeing his face, she could immediately tell Cisco was slouched in his office chair, his ever-present grin set on his lips. 

“I’m your _only_ homegirl,” Caitlin pointed out impertinently.

“Damn straight and don’t you ever forget it.”

Caitlin broke out into a wide grin. “Is there a point to this conversation, Dr. Ramon, or do you always waste your invaluable time like this?”

The static crackled on the end of the line before he responded sassily, “Excuse me? Girl, I make more bank than you! Where’s the R-E-S-P-E-C-T at?”

“Fresh out of that, I’m afraid.” She placed the phone in between her head and her shoulders, pressing her head down it as she resumed typing on the computer.

Cisco grumbled, “I swear, you’re like the lady version of Leonard Snart.”

Caitlin frowned, the name unfamiliar. “Who’s that?”

She heard him swivel in his chair and cursed, most likely hitting his knee against the desk.

“No one important. Who knows? Maybe, you’ll meet him one day.” After a pause, he shuddered and added, “Actually, uh yeah, no. Let’s not let you two meet. Ice meeting ice is like a catastrophe in itself waiting to happen.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“Anyways,” Cisco said loudly, and Caitlin winced at the sudden pitch, “that’s not why I called. Whatchu doing right now?”

“Work?” she answered sarcastically, not sure what else she’s supposed to be doing other than that.

“So, boring stuff,” he concluded. “You game to come up and have lunch with me? Bare and I just finished drafting up TWO VERY IMPORTANT CONTRACTS –” Caitlin nearly dropped the phone from his yelling to which she assumed was directed at none other than at Harry, judging by the continuous shouting in the background. “– And have this sudden free time until the next teleconference in a few hours,” he finished sweetly.

Caitlin stifled a laughter as she heard Harry yell at Cisco in the background, and Cisco responded in kind how he should be grateful for all his hard work. Their constant fighting and butting heads should raise some red flags among their coworkers but anyone who remotely knew them that this was just their own version of being affectionate.

Caitlin glanced at the corner of the LED monitor. The time read, _12:08PM_. Definitely time to have lunch. “Sure,” Caitlin agreed. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Awesome. Chinese takeout cool?”

“Yup.”

“Gotcha. I’ll tell Patty to order that then. Oh, and meet us in the conference room. Patty will show you where to go. See you in a bit, homegirl.” There were some more arguing in the background which Caitlin swore she heard, ‘ _Fine, I’ll tell her! Jesus, man! Calm yo’ ass!’_

Cisco cleared his throat and added, “Harry wanted me to tell you to take the VIP elevators. He’ll configure it for you to use it.”

“I will,” Caitlin said, already thumbing the monitor button off. “Tell him I said thanks.”

Immediately, the brunette pulled the electronic away from her ear as she heard Cisco yell, “She said ‘thank-you’, Harry!”

She shook her head. Honestly, those two sometimes. She wondered how the three of them were successful CEOs with overbearing personalities. Caitlin loved them, sure, but she’d be lying if she said that Harry and Cisco weren’t a bit childish and a little bit difficult to deal with at times. She was thankful that she barely had to deal with them together for over a span of five minutes.

Making her way up to the top floor, it never ceased to amaze Caitlin on how truly grand W.A.R. Industries was. From the VIP elevator to the expensive minimalistic furniture, it became even more glaringly obvious to the brunette that she’d never truly fit in with the wealth of this empire, even if her best friend owned a massive part of it.

Walking towards the overbearingly white reception desk, a familiar blonde-haired woman glanced up and beamed brightly at Caitlin.

“Miss Snow!” Patty greeted, almost too enthusiastically; it definitely threw Caitlin off. Last time she had seen her, the brunette was met with an icy-cold reception, afraid that she had done something to set her off. Though, looking at her wide smile, showing a row of pearly white teeth, she’d certainly seemed to have changed her tune.

“Dr. Ramon informed me of your arrival.” Getting out of her seat, she extended her arm down the hallway past living area. “Please, follow me.”

Caitlin wordlessly followed her down the corridor, the sound of their heels clacking loudly on the white-marbled floor. Patty stopped by a set of door glass doors and pushed it open for the older woman to walk in.

“Miss Snow.”

Caitlin smiled at Patty clinically. Before she could muster out a thank-you, a pair of arms was thrown around her neck; Caitlin had to immediately wrap her arms around Cisco in return to prevent them from falling backwards. Patty, who looked absolutely perturbed at the display of insouciance of her boss nonchalantly embracing a low-classed employee, guwaffed.

“You’re embarrassing Snow, Ramon,” Harry drawled, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He may had disapproved of Cisco’s overtly display of affection, but the slight smirk he was fighting against showed that he was equally happy that the young brunette was able to join them for an impromptu lunch gathering.

Cisco kept an arm around Caitlin’s shoulders, despite slightly struggling to match her height. “I’m just excited that my homegirl is eating with us! For the first time!”

“I’d usually disapprove of such unprofessionalism but seeing how no one came in the office today, I’ll let it slide.”

The youngest CEO scoffed. “I know you and Caitlin had lunches in your office before,” he grumbled. “Don’t know why you’re being so hypocritical about it.”

Harry’s face looked stricken at being called out but it quickly smoothed it over a look of impassivity. “That was just us two,” he excused. “What I was referring to was _all_ of us enjoying this newfound leisure when we could be doing something more productive as CEOs. Like _working_.”

“This ‘leisure’ is called a ‘lunch break’, Dad,” a feminine voice corrected. For the first time since she stepped foot in the conference room, Caitlin noticed the other young brunette munching on a small bag of popcorn, watching the debacle unfold with amusement as she swung side to side in the black, leather chair.

Seeing Caitlin glance at her, she waved at her.

“Hiya, Cait!”

Caitlin couldn’t help but grin affectionately at the teenager. “Hey, Jesse.”

Cisco looked mildly offended at the exchange. He quickly released his hold on Caitlin and tossed his hands up in the air in exasperation.

“Oh, I see how it is. _She_ gets a ‘hello’ but not me; your _best friend_ ,” he griped loudly. To put salt in the wound, Caitlin walked up to Jesse and gave the young girl a hug to which she reciprocated enthusiastically. “Oh, yeah. Just rub it in, will ya? That’s right; rub it in. Show me how much you love Jesse more than me, Caitlin!”

Caitlin, who had only been teasing her poor friend, laughed before wrapping her arms around him. “Aw, Cisco. You know I love you and only you.”

She felt his shoulders sag and he begrudgingly sighed out, “Yeah, yeah.”

But he didn’t pull away.

“And I don’t get any love?” Barry called out, who was quiet the entire time since Caitlin arrived. He was trying to hold in the laughter of seeing Cisco behave so dejectedly since he was the one who wanted Caitlin here.

The brunette walked up to Barry and gave him a hug in greeting. “Hello, Barry. Treating Iris well?”

The tall brunet laughed and leaned against the cool glass overlooking the snowy city. “More like she’s treating _me_ well,” he answered, grinning. “We’re thinking of travelling up to Keystone City to visit her mother’s grave and then making a small vacation out of it.”

“Just the two of you?”

“Yeah,” Barry confirmed. “Joe’s got some CCPD stuff here that needs to be finished before the holidays and Wally’s semester doesn’t end until next week.” With an afterthought, Barry added, “You’re more than welcome to join us, Caitlin.”

A series of incredulous coughs erupted in the room. She only smiled up at him and patted his chest. “Thank you for the offer, Barry. That’s very kind of you but believe me when I say it’s better if it’s just you and Iris.”

Not that travelling up to Keystone City wouldn’t be nice, it was just the company that was slightly off-putting to Caitlin. As much as she liked Iris and Barry, travelling with the foster siblings would be less than stellar, especially since it would most likely feel like she were a third-wheeler in this trip with their open PDA (that’s exactly what she would be).

Caitlin approached Harry and awkwardly stood in front of him, not knowing how to appropriately greet him. Instead, she awkwardly patted his shoulder and that earned her a look of bemusement.

He raised an eyebrow. “What – no hug, Snow?”

“I didn’t know if you’d be okay with that,” she admitted.

Harry uncrossed his arms and lifted his left arm, wordlessly beckoning her to go under them so he can hug her. She happily did that and quickly wrapped her arms around his middle. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Barry, Cisco and Jesse started making noises that sounded along the lines of catcalling and wolf-whistles. Harry glared at them and they all effectively silenced themselves.

“So,” Caitlin started, extracting herself from his embrace to take a seat beside Jesse, “what’s the special occasion you called me up here to have the honour of dining with you all?”

Cisco, unsurprisingly, spoke up first. “Barry and I –” He glared at Harry to emphasize his point to which the older man returned. “– finished drafting up two contracts for these deals we’re about to make.”

“We sent them over to our lawyer to legalize and authenticate it,” Barry continued.

“And while we wait for that to happen,” Cisco started, though the incredulity in his voice indicated that won’t be happening anytime soon, “we’ve reached a motivational block to do other works.”

“In other words, they’re lazy,” Harry finished.

“Speak for yourself, Harry,” the young CEO shot back. “Bare and I spent all night drafting and revising these contracts while you were doing god knows what with your –” He waved a hand to gesture to his overall person. “– smarminess like the overgrown bat you are. Sleeping in your batcave.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” he retaliated.

“Oh, it makes _perfect_ sense!”

“In what – your language? Garbage?”

Just before the two men began their usual bickering, Jesse chimed in, “Dad wasn’t home last night.”

The two immediately shut up at the piece of small but vital news and Harry shot his daughter a look that could be described as absolutely murderous. Her grin grew dangerously wide as she continued on.

“Dad asked me to bring in a pair of fresh clothes to his office this morning.” Collective gasps from the other two CEOs made Harry glower at all them; his daughter included.

“Jesse,” Harry warned. The reaction instantaneous. The teenager curled her lips inwards in her attempt to seal her lips but she just looked more impish than ever before.

Cisco shot him a sly look. He walked over towards him against the white wall and tossed an arm around him just like he had done to Caitlin moments ago.

“Harry, you sly ol’ dog!” Just by the wicked smile he had on his face, Harry could already deduce that thoughts that clouded the younger man’s mind were less than pure and innocent.

The corner of his lips curved up. He had a feeling that Cisco would expire on the spot if he learned the truth on what he _really_ did; that he spent from dusk to dawn, holding his best friend close to his chest in his arms. But for the sake of sparing Caitlin’s feelings from embarrassment, possibly even worse, Harry didn’t tell him that piece of information.

“It’s absolutely none of your business of what I do after work hours, Ramon,” Harry said tersely, harshly glaring at him behind his glasses.

“Sure, sure,” Cisco grinned before shaking his head. “Damn, Harry.” He raised a hand as if to high five Barry but the brunet only shook his head, too afraid of what Harry would do to him if he did. “Oh, so you gonna leave me hanging?”

Caitlin tried her hardest not to blush, but thankfully, no one noticed her sudden quietness, with the exception of Harry’s daughter. Jesse looked at her knowingly and gave her a wink.

She cleared her throat. “So, why am I here again?”

“Long story short, they’re bored, and can’t find the motivation to do more work,” Jesse answered for them as she continued snacking on her popcorn. Cisco tried grabbing a kernel out of the bag, but Jesse slapped his hand away and he looked affronted if not downright offended by that. 

Cisco stuck his tongue out at the young girl and continued on.

“What we _need_ is some downtime. Downtime leads to increased productivity. Ergo, we need to have fun. Am I wrong, Cait?”

He looked at Caitlin for confirmation. She nodded reluctantly. “Well, you’re not exactly wrong.”

Cisco looked up at Barry and Harry, and pointed his arms at her general direction.

“See?” As if struck by a brilliant idea, Cisco slowly rose up, his face brightening to the point of excitement. “And the best way to have fun is go to the club! Am I right or am I right?” Cisco said boastfully before eagerly howling, “Let’s get _turnt!_ ”

Seeing the two other CEOs considering it, Cisco’s enthusiasm quickly morphed into exhaustion. “No, but seriously. We need a break.”

“All right,” Barry conceded to which his friend pumped his fist into the air. “Let’s go out tonight. Harry, you coming?”

The doctor waved a hand dismissively. “Pass. Got better things to do than get absolutely intoxicated, watching my alcohol levels spike up to the point of risking the chance to get liver cancer.”

Cisco looked at him distastefully.

“You’re no fun, you do know that?” Harry just shrugged.

“What about you, Caitlin?” Barry asked. “You down to club?”

“Sure,” she agreed. “It’s been awhile since I got loose and had some fun.”

“Ooh, can I go?” Jesse looked over at her father who looked at her disbelievingly.

“Over my dead body,” he deadpanned, unsure why his daughter would even ask him for permission in the first place. First boyfriend, then clubbing? Hell _no._

But seeing the resilience flashing in her blue eyes, there was no way she was taking a ‘no’ for an answer.

“Look,” Jesse started, “just because you’re stuck at work all day, doesn’t mean I should be too!”

“Then, go home.”

“Where?” she retaliated, crossing her arms. “To your home or to mom’s?”

The entire room tensed up. Caitlin swore she even heard Cisco murmur a ‘oh snap’ underneath his breath when the teenager hinted at her parents’ relationship.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling an impending headache coming on. “Young lady,” he warned, putting on his best ‘strict father’ tone. “Don’t be smart with me.”

“Then let me go clubbing with them.”

“Over my rotting corpse.”

Despite the warning look Harry shot her, Jesse stood her ground.

“What happened to you saying that I should go out and live my life? Meet new people, get used to Central City? If you want me to move in with you permanently, Dad, this is the first step.” She unfolded her arms and placed a reassuring hand on his bicep. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“There’s always something to worry about.”

Even as he said that, Jesse could see her father losing his resolve. She just needed a few more points to make sure he couldn’t say no to her without him sounding authoritative instead of reasonable like he claimed to be.

“Barry and Cisco are good people, dad. You know that. No matter how many times you guys… _bicker_ like children –” He smirked at that, much to his dismay. “– they’re good people. I can see that. _You_ said that.”

Cisco and Barry collectively murmured ‘awws’, both sounding inordinately pleased at the fact their boss truly did like them, though begrudgingly.

Jesse smiled up at him and elbowed him playfully. “Plus, you also said that I can hang out with Caitlin or was that just for show?”

His shoulders sagged, the last of his resolve crumbling away. “I suppose I did say that, didn’t I? All of that.” Seeing her eyes wide and hopeful, he conceded. “Fine. You can go.”

Jesse raised her arms up and excitedly yelled, “Yes!”

Harry then proceeded telling his daughter the conditions she had to follow if she wished to go clubbing with Caitlin and his fellow CEOs. No drinking, no smoking, and absolutely no breaking away from the group. If she failed to comply with any of his rules, he promised that there would be severe consequences in store for her (along with the CEOs if anything happened to his baby girl).

Jesse huffed at his inveterateness but she admitted to herself that he wasn’t even asking anything unreasonable of her. Like any father, he was merely looking out for his child (even if she wanted to protest that she was anything _but_ ). So, she agreed, even shook on it like the business man he was.

With that settled, Cisco clapped his hands together, visibly ecstatic to have a night out with the group, sans Harry.

“Whoop! We finna get turnt!”

Once again, Caitlin couldn’t help but feel that same disappointment from this morning that Harry wasn’t tagging along with them. Yet, at the same time, she couldn’t quite picture the eldest CEO dancing and drinking in a constricted room, strobe lights constantly flashing around blindingly in beat to a no-name techno song. She smiled to herself. It would’ve definitely been a sight to behold.

She didn’t miss the look of a disapproval on Harry’s face, but seeing his azure eyes dancing in mirth, she assumed he knew what she thought.

X

For someone who ran a multi-billionaire company, Caitlin was a little more than surprised to see that Barry and Cisco chose a clubbing establishment that was more on the casual side. With its average looking patrons, located in an accessible place in the heart of the Entertainment District, it definitely didn’t scream a place where people of immeasurable wealth would come frequent.

The two CEOs opted for casualwear, donning their suit and ties, wanting to look ‘normal’ (though, Cisco would argue that he dressed casually on the daily and he wasn’t wrong). The women of the group, however, did the opposite.

Dressed in a skin-clad, obsidian, faux-leather dressed that extended beyond her knees, Caitlin peered at her friends through her curled bangs; chestnut hair voluminous and curly. It was simple, standard, nightlife attire and the low dip of the v-neck certainly showed for it. At the low wolf-whistles from the boys and looks of surprise, the brunette retaliated that she didn’t _always_ dress like a dull schoolteacher.

Jesse, on the other hand – her father would definitely expire on the spot if he saw the choice of outfit his daughter had picked for this evening. Shoulder length hair styled into curls similar to Caitlin was side swept to one side. Long, toned legs were covered with fishnet stockings with heels giving her an extra inch or two to her height. Like the older brunette, her dress was also black but the v-neck plunged lower than Caitlin’s; the strings did absolutely nothing to cover the teenager’s exposed chest.

They all stood together at the bar, each examining the club with mixed reactions. The couple that had been vigorously making out next to Cisco had inadvertently bumped into him and he shot them a look of abhorrence, already making his night off to a not-so-great start.

Jesse fiddled with swirly straw of her apple juice, a little bit miffed that she wasn’t allowed to drink any alcohol, despite promising her dad and being underage. Noticing the slight awkwardness Jesse was no doubt feeling at being in a foreign establishment, and with people vastly older than her, Caitlin placed a hand on her shoulder, making her glance up.

“I’m really glad you came, Jesse. Even if this place is less than ideal.”

Harry’s daughter noticed the sincerity in her honeyed eyes and smile; she couldn’t help but believe her words and tossed her a genuine smile.

Four shot glasses of Kamikaze was placed in front of them; the teenager glanced up and noticed the ‘come hither’ look the blonde, busty bartender gave to Barry who only smiled awkwardly in return.

“Hey,” Barry called out to the group over the techno music and cheers, “toast?”

Caitlin already had a shot glass in her hand before the brunet could even finish his sentence.

Jesse gently picked one up, examining the murky, blue liquid. “I never had this before, so.”

Just as she was about to guzzle down the drink, Barry quickly distracted her. “Hey! Uh-uh! Sorry, Miss Underage.”  He grabbed the drink out of hands and placed back down on the dirty counter, much to her disappointment. “None of us plan on getting murdered by your father tonight.”

“Whatever,” she sulked. “He’s all talk.”

Cisco gave her a look that screamed, ‘girl, I beg to differ’. Barry gulped down his shot along with Jesse’s, making sure she wouldn’t be tempted by it later on. Billionaire he may be, but no amount of money in the world could protect him from Dr. Harrison Wells’s wrath if anything happened to his beloved daughter; that included her being intoxicated.

No less than a half a minute later, a voice called out from behind the group.

“Yo, guys! What’s up?”

They all turned around and noticed Iris emerging from the crowd, her taller but younger brother in tow. Barry broke out in a grin as he moved to greet them, Jesse already throwing her arms around Wally.

“Hey!” He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pressed a kiss against her forehead. She slid out of his embrace, but kept an arm around him. Barry jutted his chin towards her brother, his grin wide. “What’s up, Wally?”

“Hey!” Wally returned the gesture, encircling Jesse in an embrace. “Interesting, uh, choice of venue.”

“Barry picked it.”

“Cisco picked it.”

When their voices overlapped, accusing each other, the younger man looked at the white man incredulously “Yo, forreal?”

They stared at each other down until the older man relented.

“Yeah, I picked it,” Barry admitted begrudgingly. “I don’t go out much. This place had four-stars on Yelp, so…”

Wally laughed at his foster brother’s disgruntled look. “Okay, fair enough.”

After exchanging pleasantries with the other members, Wally and Jesse excused themselves to the dancefloor, already dancing to the beat reverberating loudly throughout the entire club. They could literally _feel_ each beat pounding underneath them. Barry and Cisco warned them to behave themselves otherwise each of them had to face Harry. They all paled at the thought and the teenagers promised that they would.

Cisco turned towards his best girl. “Hey, so. I know I’m practically your brother, and I’m like half your size ‘cuz you decided to wear long ass heels – I’m just sayin’ –” He stuck out a hand. “– but you wanna dance?”

Caitlin slid her hand against Cisco’s open one, lacing her fingers through his. “Sure.”

“C’mon, let’s go.”

Her best friend practically dragged her to the dance floor, unable to hide his enthusiasm. He was already pumping his fists in the air in time with the music before they even reached the dancefloor. Cisco danced around Caitlin who nervously attempted to dance but being surrounded with strangers made it hard for her to enjoy it. He, on the other hand, danced like there was no tomorrow, whipping his hair side to side in an eccentric manner.

Finally, after a few dances (and plenty of Kamikaze shots later), Caitlin managed to suppress her apprehension and was able to enjoy this rare moment of letting loose, dancing to heart’s content albeit offbeat. While, her idea of letting loose was drinking caffeine at an unsociable hour and doing work, this was so much more ideal. Best part of it was that she wasn’t doing this in the loneliness of her apartment.

Jesse and Wally joined in with them, shaking and rolling their bodies fluidly, their sweat glistening under the myriad of multi-coloured lights. Caitlin couldn’t help but let out a genuine laugh when Cisco crooked a finger at her, beckoning the brunette to come closer to his sashaying body.

Harry’s daughter reached out for Caitlin and she took her outstretched hands into her own, dancing together in a remixed, dubstep song. They stayed together for the remainder of their time on the dance floors; Wally and Cisco felt slightly dejected that their dance partners ditched them.

Finally feeling the toll of the sudden strenuous yet enjoyable physical activity, the girls excused themselves and went back to the bar, eager to get anything to quench their thirst. Barry, who didn’t danced that much and opted to stay behind with Iris, greeted them back. He poured them a glass of water from a crisp, cold pitcher Iris had ordered, though Caitlin was having none of them.

Intoxicated by the innumerable Kamikaze shots she downed earlier, she leaned over to Barry’s ear and whispered something inaudible. Judging by how his brows rose to his hairline and the sudden fear flashing in his eyes, it was something that he wasn’t comfortable with.

“You’re so trying to get me killed, aren’t you, Cait?”

The drunk receptionist shrugged in response, smiling to herself. With a heavy sigh, he hailed down a passing by bartender, and ordered something, signaling to give it over to the teenager. He looked back at Jesse and then to Barry, and much like Caitlin, he only shrugged resignedly before ducking under the counter.

Seconds later, the bartender emerged and slid a cup to her, filled with a dark, liquid – almost jet black. She gave him a questioning look and then to her friends who seemed to shrug nonchalantly – that seemed to be their go-to response this evening.

Taking a sip of the mysterious drink, Jesse realized two things:

1) It was coke – not that bland, lukewarm Pepsi most establishments served.

2) It wasn’t _just_ coke garnished with a sorry looking lime wedge. Coke wasn’t supposed to have the burning sensation in her throat and erupting in tiny flames throughout her abdomen.

Seeing the sly smirk that eerily looked like her father’s, Jesse could only surmise that Caitlin and Barry ordered her a goddamn _alcoholic_ beverage, despite her age and Harry adamantly demanding her not to.

In other words, in her eyes, these were the coolest people to roam the earth, most especially Caitlin and Jesse didn’t regret a single minute being here; not if it meant finally being treated as an equal, drinking with them and casually hanging with them without Harry constantly overwhelming them with his daunting presence.

Caitlin pressed a pointer finger against her ruby lips and gave the teenager a wink. “It’s just coke.”

“Yeah, what she said,” Barry backed up. “The drink kind, I mean,” he amended, “– not the substance.”

“My dad –” Jesse started, but the group of friends interjected.

Caitlin’s already shaking her head. “Isn’t here,” the older woman said with a slight slur in her voice that had everyone wondering if she reached her limit.

“Doesn’t know,” Barry added.

“And definitely will _never_ know. Ever,” Cisco finished before nervously adding, “Unless we all wanna die a slow, tortuous death, which I don’t know about y’all, but that ain’t how I’m planning on going.”

Iris raised her shot glass and saluted them.

“I’ll drink to that!” she yelled. In the next moment, everyone was clinking their glasses together, with an echo of ‘cheers’.

(With the exception of Wally, who sulked at the fact his older siblings won’t even let him have a drop of alcohol despite allowing his girlfriend to do just that; apparently an angry cop was much more severe than an angry CEO with anger management problems.)

X

Despite her intoxicated state, Caitlin kept her side of the promise to Harry that she’d keep his daughter safe. That meant sucking up the fact she wasn’t quite allowed to go home just yet; to make sure Jesse was home first, prioritizing her above all else.

They all thanked the gods that the teenager wasn’t even tipsy, only having that one alcoholic beverage Barry and Caitlin snuck to her. It didn’t even occur to them that Jesse could’ve been a lightweight like Caitlin, but glad that wasn’t the case.

“I may be someone who used to practice the Hippocratic Oath,” the older woman hiccupped as she placed a shoulder on Jesse’s bare arm, trying her hardest not to slur her words, “but that doesn’t mean I’m not a lawbreaker. I’m…cool.”

Everyone rolled their eyes affectionately at Caitlin, all quite certain that receptionist wouldn’t even be capable of breaking any law (with the exception of serving alcohol to a minor but they kept their mouths shut; if someone found out, they’d all go down, too).

They finished partying when the adults were barely incapable of handling themselves in a dignified matter. The group of friends decided it was wiser to go their separate ways, the CEOs opting to call their own personal drivers, having experienced too much normalcy for one evening. Barry, Iris and Wally went back to their house whereas Cisco and Caitlin would be the one’s responsible to drop Jesse back to Harry’s home.

It suddenly dawned on Caitlin that she’d never been to his home before, didn’t even know where he _lived_. She suddenly felt extremely nervous, her heart pounding erratically. Yet, she tried rationalizing that she was just drunk. There was absolute no need to feel nervous at going to Harry’s home when he spent the night at hers less than twenty-four hours ago.

Jesse’s excruciating loud voice rang throughout the vehicle and it took all of Cisco and Caitlin’s willpower not to wince.

“We’re home!”

Cisco’s driver pulled up to a remote, suburban area, the sound of rocks crunching beneath the tires. Peering through the tinted windows and her drunkenness haze, Caitlin could only make out trees that seemed to extend forever around them. In front of them, what could only be described as a minimalistic, modernized mansion appeared before them, leaving no doubt in her head that this house definitely belonged to Harry.

“You…” Cisco started, fumbling with his seatbelt. “You’re drunk. You should stay in the car. I’ll bring Jesse to Harry.”

Caitlin wanted to argue that he was just as equally intoxicated as she was, if not worse. But then again, the thought of moving out of the heated car into the December air when Cisco voluntarily offered made her think against it. Instead, all she said was, “M’kay.”

The older brunette watched the pair as they walked down the stoned pathway down to the house. Harry came through the entrance door, his hair in disarray as usual, wearing black shirt and jeans. Jesse hugged him tight as her father pressed a kiss to her temple before she disappeared into the house but not without waving goodbye to Caitlin.

Harry murmured something (obviously) inaudible to Cisco which was met with the younger man patting him on the shoulder, sharing a small smile. It was rare seeing them act so friendly with each other; everyone used to their never-ending banters.

The two men exchanged some more words before Harry followed Cisco back to the door on Caitlin’s side. She sobered up for a quick second when the cold air frosted her body; she realized that her best friend had opened the bloody door and Harry was perched down beside her, his goddamn signature smirk in place. The poor woman nearly jumped and not because of the negative temperature outside.

“Hello, Snow,” Harry greeted, trying not to laugh at her piercing glare. “Fun night?”

_If only looks could really kill…_

“It would be funner if you closed the goddamn door, Harry!” she whined. “It’s cold.”

“’Funner’ isn’t a word in the Standard English dictionary but I do see your point.” In the next moment, he moved closer to her, ineffectively blocking out the gusts of wind. She suddenly found it very hard to breathe with him so near her. “Better?”

She shook her head. “I wanna go home and sleep.”

“Well, I can’t let you go home but I can let you sleep.”

“Why? And where?” She nearly sounded like a child right then and there, but Caitlin could always blame it on the alcohol if the topic of her behaving anything other than the adult she was arose.

Harry couldn’t resist smiling. “You and Ramon are well beyond the point of ‘just intoxicated’. I don’t trust either of you to take care of yourselves the morning after so I am graciously allowing the two of you to stay at my home.”

If it were any other circumstances that didn’t involve a night out at the club with a bucket’s worth of Kamikaze shots, Caitlin might’ve actually came back with a witty, clever retort; this sort of banter wasn’t anything new between the two of them, having done so countless times. But with her mind in a haze, she realized she was in a losing battle, and her incoherency only further proved Harry’s point.

Taking her silence as a defeat, Harry leaned inside the car and hooked her arms around his neck as he gently got her out of the vehicle. Seeing that she was incapable of walking on her own, both Cisco and Harry took one of her arm and placed it over their shoulders. However, it was noted in the doctor’s mind that Cisco was just as drunk as the woman in his arm. It became apparent when he, too, was incapable of walking linearly and Harry took it upon himself to drag both Caitlin and his coworker into his house.

“Jesus…” He cursed under his breath, lugging the two deadweights past the entryway. He haphazardly tossed an already exhausted Cisco on his living room couch, ignoring the resounding noises of ‘ows’ from being treated so roughly.

_His fault._

Despite the outward appearance of being seemingly displeased at the change of events of his otherwise dull yet peaceful night, he admitted to himself that he was amused by all this. Not in the least surprised. He had anticipated them disobeying his rules and somehow getting Jesse drunk (or worse, her drinks spiked). Harry was stunned when his daughter appeared on his doorstep, completely sober; though, he couldn’t say the same for his Cisco and Caitlin.

Even completely drunk, they still had half the mind to make sure she had gotten home safe and Harry had a feeling that was because they actually cared for Jesse’s well-being and not that they were afraid of his terrorizations.

So, the least he could do was watch over the two of them in the safety of his own home rather than letting them suffer in the morning.

Caitlin’s soft voice lulled him out of his thoughts as they slowly went up the granite staircase.

“You’re always taking care of me, Hare’,” Caitlin slurred, “s’not fair.”

He shifted her in his arms, making sure she doesn’t fall and slip down the stairs. That would be most unfortunate for the both of them. “If I learned anything from spending all those invaluable time with you, Snow, it’s that friends don’t get to pick and choose when to help their friends out and to see if they can recollect an unsaid debt.”

She was silent for a while and Harry wondered if momentarily dozed off again, but Caitlin surprised him by mumbling out, “I don’t deserve you.”

The doubting tone in her voice made him wondered if she truly believed that; that she didn’t deserve him. It should be him feeling that, not her. He had done nothing good in his life and he certainly wasn’t _good_ towards her; not when he initially used her for his personal gains when all Caitlin wanted was to be his friend.

Harry was a shitty person, and even a shittier friend but yet, she stayed with him. But one thing Harry knew for certain that she made him want to try better, to _be_ a better person. And by staying with her, he could see that she was learning to open up again, to let people see her and be emotionally vulnerable. There’s not a single relationship that could possibly ever replace what he had with this woman who had an arm slung drunkenly over his shoulder. 

His bright eyes gleamed challengingly. “I’m terribly sorry, Miss Caitlin Snow, but I’m exactly what you deserve.”

He felt Caitlin shake her head vehemently, clearly not believing him.

“How can you say that when I’ve literally done nothing for you?”

With conviction in his voice, Harry assured, “Trust me; you’ve done more for me than you’ll ever realize.”

If she were sober, Harry would see the skepticism in her in hazel eyes, but it was glazed over with confusion. Despite all that, he had a feeling that Caitlin had felt the candor in his words by the way he felt her shoulders sagged.

“If you say so…”

“I do,” Harry promised.

Leading them down a hallway where the lights overhead automatically lit up with every step, they paused in front of a birch-like door; Harry turned the metal handgrip down and pushed the entrance with his foot, opening to an unoccupied bedroom.

The guest bedroom was unsurprisingly more spacious and luxurious than Caitlin’s small, apartment-sized master bedroom with floor to ceiling windows, tinted electronically with a remote. There were the basic furniture; a study desk with an office chair, birched wardrobe, glassed bedside tables, lamps and a king-sized bed draped with white comforters along with a vast array of thick, fluffy pillows. It wasn’t fancy by any means; rather, the interior designed appeared as if it were brought out straight from an Ikea catalogue.

Harry dimmed the lights by turning down the dial against the side of the wall before gently guiding the drunken Caitlin to the foot of the bed and eased her down. Looking down at her, he gestured to her strappy heels. “Can you manage taking those off yourself or do you require some assistance?”

Sitting forward, she wordlessly perched over her knees, bending over to unshackle her feet from its confines before letting out a groan, placing both hands against her temples. Caitlin immediately regretted her decision as her forehead pounded; the blood immediately rushing to her head.

He sighed. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’, then.”

He crouched down onto one knee and grasped her right ankle into his hand, unbuckling the straps before removing the shoe altogether. Harry repeated the process with her left one and put aside her footwear beside the nightstand. He heard Caitlin murmur her gratitude, her dark eyes drooping from fatigue and drunkenness. He had no doubt in his mind that the poor woman was going to have a really bad hangover the morning after.

Harry made a mental note to put a bottle of water along with acetaminophen on her nightstand before he left for his business trip.

Flinging the white duvet aside, the older man patted down to the newly opened space with his hand, wordlessly gesturing to Caitlin to get in. Harry watched in amusement as the receptionist sluggishly crawled inside, landing on the pillows face first. He tossed the comforter over her, securely tucking her in just like he had done to Jesse countless times when she were a child.

Caitlin hummed in appreciation, smiling softly despite the relentless headache though it looked more of a grimace. Harry let out a small chuckle. Her breathing quickly evened out, though he wasn’t surprised one bit. He was impressed that she managed to stay conscious this long. Now, she just needed a good sleep so her body could do its job and detox the toxins out.

Sitting down beside her sleeping form, he brought the blanket higher, ensuring Caitlin wouldn’t feel cold overnight. Without thinking, his large hand tucked in a hazel tendril from her face behind her ear, quietly studying her face. She really did look peaceful when she was asleep, which he couldn’t say as much when she was awake. The dark shadows underneath her eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Harry, even if she did attempt to conceal it with her makeup.

Learning about her horrid past and hardships she shouldn’t had to endure, Harry found himself being fiercely protective of Caitlin. She had to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders all by herself, choosing to suffer in silence than to even let her best friend share the burden of it. Even with the vileness of her mother and sorry excuse of a (ex)boyfriend that continued to roam this earth, she still presented herself in a dignified manner, always trying to smile.

He didn’t know how she wormed herself underneath his heart; made herself essential to him. To give him something else to _be._ This strong-willed woman…her kindness, wittiness and brilliance – Harry would do just about anything to ensure her will of fire continued to burn just as brightly; to keep her smiling radiantly. She trusted him with her deepest fears, her past she fought hard to keep a secret; Caitlin had let him in despite having no reason to. He had hurt her yet she remained at his side.

Harry brushed the back of his fingers against her warm cheek.

He’d be damned if he let anything happen to her. Not under his watch. He had meant every word the other night that she was worth it and for as long as she was willing to have him, whether it be a friend, or perhaps something more, regardless, Harry wasn’t letting Caitlin go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read all of that, kudos to YOU. If you loved this chapter, and have yet to leave a kudos on this fic, maybe consider doing so? Please? Or even go the extra mile and leave a comment of appreciation, criticisms, etc? Please and thank you~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Well, ish. Ya boi's finally lived for two decades (in a few hours though lol)! I just want to say a big thank to everyone who stuck with me from the very beginning. I started Roast Date when I was 18 and now I'm 20 though I only been working on this for a year (if that makes any sense).
> 
> Anywho, my second longest chapter! I've had reservations about this chapter, not being completely satisfied. I've re-written this piece countless time and I think this chapter is pretty doable. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash in any way.  
> Claimer: I do own all my 4am caffeine-induced grammatical errors.

She had a vicious hangover the following morning and figured it was no less than what she deserved.

The cruel, winter sun rose and seeped into her bedroom, the light making a hard throbbing at the back of Caitlin’s skull that mocked her for having one too make Kamikaze shots. The consequences of partying too hard in a room full of exuberant extraverts and the desire to feel the never ending stresses unwinding finally hit her. She understood herself better than anyone; so why did she allow herself to down more than three shots when she knew full well that her tolerance for alcohol consumption was pathetically low?

Slowly shifting her body in the warm, white sheets, mindful of the pounding headache that pierced her head, Caitlin realized two things:

1) She’s never going out clubbing again, no matter how much Cisco persisted. The painful, sobering aftereffects severely outweighed one evening of momentary enjoyment.

2) She definitely wasn’t in her bedroom. Her back wouldn’t be able to feel as if she slept on the fluffiest of clouds – not with her solid, sorry of an excuse of a bed.

Caitlin sat up, her styled, curled chestnut hair flattened back down to her natural wavy locks. Hazel eyes opened sluggishly, wincing at the sudden brightness. Once she was certain that she wasn’t going to die of a splitting hangover, no thanks to the sunlight, she fully opened them, examining the unfamiliar room.

It barely sunk in to Caitlin what transpired the previous night after she had danced with Jesse, Cisco and Wally, consuming shots at the bar shortly after. She remembered coyly (or just plain drunkenly) asking Barry to hail down a bartender to inconspicuously give Jesse a drink, to make the teenager feel more on equal footing with the rest of them. Caitlin nearly moaned in horror, now realizing the illegality of it. They were all royally screwed if Harry had found out that his daughter was served an alcoholic beverage, by _them_ no less.

Her mind immediately flew to Jesse, newfound concern overlapping her initial apprehension from consequences.

_Was she okay? Did she get home safe? Where is she?_

She grimaced as she hastily tried to get out of the warm bed, her blood roaring deafening in her ears. It took her a few minutes for Caitlin to get her bearings straight before she swung her legs to the floor. She noticed a wooden tray placed on the left bedside table with a glass filled with water to the brim along with a note placed against it and small, white tablets. Grabbing the small three by eight paper, Caitlin flipped it open:

 _Good morning, Snow._  
_Drink this and take the acetaminophen. It’ll make the incessant headache_  
 _from your hangover much more bearable. Feel inclined to take a shower._  
 _Guest washroom is directly across your bedroom. The vanity storage is fully stocked with vast lavatory condiments you may need._  
 _Change of clothes are at your disposal and are found in the wardrobe, all plastic sealed._  
 _Food is already prepared for you and is placed in the refrigerator._  
 _Any further inquiries you might have, do not hesitate to text me or ask Jesse._  
 _\- Harry_

Well. That answered her primary question; she’s in bloody Harry’s house. Caitlin sighed. First time in his home, and staying a full night. She wasn’t even sober for it.

She quickly swallowed the Tylenol and drank the water Harry had left for her; her parched mouth and throat revelled at the crisp, cool liquid. Caitlin was worried that she may had done something senseless in her drunken state but seeing the straightforward yet kind message from him written down in the note proven otherwise. He wouldn’t had been thoughtful and kind if she had done something to offend him let alone allowed her to stay in his abode to nurse her hangover.

Caitlin retrieved the sealed clothes from the wardrobe and opened the door to the guest room and stuck her head out, looking for any signs of life. Satisfied that she was alone for the time being, she quietly entered the washroom, locking the door behind her. She was thankful that there wasn’t any windows in the guest lavatory, not particularly eager to get some vitamin D yet. The intensity of the fluorescent lighting was left for her to control.

Laid out on the vanity with neat precision were a new, packaged toothbrush, toothpaste, and disposable _Venus-_ brand razors (which she dubiously looked at with a raised eyebrow).

Did Harry asked Jesse to purchase these items for his guests? Or did he just happen to stock feminine items just in case he had to _privately entertain_ women? He’s a handsome, _divorced_ man with striking, azure eyes and a smile enough to make any heterosexual’s heart skip a beat.

Caitlin hadn’t missed the way their lustful gazes lingered on Harry as he walked into a room, his aura immediately demanding the attention of everyone. She hadn’t miss the way their eyes would narrow in unjustified jealousy, sneering at them as he selfishly danced with her. Tracy Brand and the gala were solid proof of that. 

_“He doesn’t respect women, at least not in the traditional sense. Once he gets what he wants, he tosses them away. You’ll see soon enough. He’ll leave you.”_

The brunette mentally berated herself. Harry had told her with abhorrence that he was quite aware of what women had thought of him. They saw wealth, power and status he upheld – not the man underneath all that professional charisma. Caitlin had saw him for who he really was; a stoic, occasionally passive-aggressive asshole who at times could be kind, considerate, humourous; he had a penchant for Big Belly Burgers and cherished his daughter above life itself.

Harry was a man that Caitlin harboured feelings for that she had yet learn to suppress, much to her consternation.

Caitlin quickly wiped off her cosmetics with small, make-up remover towelettes she had found in the vanity cabinet and stripped off her black dress and panties. It took her a few minutes to understand how the mechanics of the intricate shower worked. It had multiple water spray options, ranging from the type of spray, temperatures to the pressure of it. She played around with the waterproof touchpad and the levers, testing each one until she found her ideal setting.

She basked in the steaming water of the shower, the heat not bothering her in the slightest. She immediately relaxed as the scalding water gently pelleted against her skin; the knots in her muscles gradually eased up, her shoulders sagging. Time seemed to have no place in this stall. It was just Caitlin and the sweltering water; she was basking in peace and relaxation every second she had spent in here, not caring of how much time actually passed.

Eventually, Caitlin forced herself to turn the lever back into its original state, the flowing of the showerhead ceasing. While it was certainly inviting to remain in Harry’s shower for a much longer duration, she couldn’t exactly go on about her day clammed in there.

Feeling much more sobered up, the receptionist swiftly towelled herself off, blow-drying her dark, wet, hazel locks back into its voluminous waves. She promptly tore open the four packaged clothing that had a red square with the letters ‘UNIQLO’ imprinted inside of the shape. It was a simple grey, V-neck t-shirt, black leggings, black underwear and a black wireless bra that she retrieved from the birch wardrobe.

She had to bite down the impending jealousy of imagining Harry shopping for such feminine items for other women. Instead, she imagined him ordering around his staff or his daughter to procure them. It seemed much more feasible than the latter.

Satisfied with her appearance, Caitlin found the staircase and ventured down to the living room, where Cisco remained fast asleep on the sofa. Jesse stood beside him, still clad in her pajamas with a mischievous gleam in her cobalt eyes; it looked eerily similar to Harry’s and it left no doubt that in Caitlin’s mind that she took after the older man in terms of looks and personality (though, much, _much_ more pleasant than her sire).

“Rise and shine, Cissy,” Jesse singsonged as she yanked the blanket off the unsuspecting CEO. Cisco let out a noisily whine as he curled up into a fetal position, trying to keep himself warm from the sudden coldness.

“Ughh,” he groaned loudly, shifting his body away from the ledge and deeper into the cracks of the couch. “Go away! It’s a Saturday!”

The teenager wasn’t having it. She shook his shoulders, forcing him to get up. “Time to wake up now! It’s almost eleven o’clock! When you’re flat on your ass, you’re not on your feet!”

“Wow,” Cisco deadpanned. “Deep, Miss Quick. Deep. But not as deep as my face is in this pillow right now so I’d really appreciate it if you’d fuck off and let me suffer in peace!”

The pitch of his voice rose with every word until it ended up as a muffled, high-pitched shout, clearly annoyed that he wasn’t permitted with the same kindness as Caitlin did to slowly get used to his hangover. Instead, he got a rude wakeup call from his employer’s daughter and there was nothing he could do about it.

Jesse huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in a display of annoyance. “Well, Cissy, it’s not like you’d ever shown me any appreciation in the first place, so…” With a mischievous grin, she turned on her toes and made a beeline for the kitchen before Jesse skidded to a halt when she saw Caitlin standing on the staircase, amused at the whole debacle. “Ah, good morning, Caitlin!”

The younger brunette approached her and encircled Caitlin’s waist in a hug. In turn, Caitlin wrapped her left arm around Jesse’s shoulder and patted her head with free hand.

“Good morning, Jesse,” the older woman greeted with a kind smile, which Harry’s daughter beamed in return. “Sleep well?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely! Which is more than I can say about you two –” She gestured to a hungover Cisco curled up pathetically on the couch and a freshly dressed Caitlin. “Assuming…”

“Let’s just say I had better nights.”

Jesse nodded sympathetically. She retracted her arms and went back to the kitchen, rummaging through the stainless steel refrigerator until she pulled out the object she was searching for. 

“Aha!” she cried out triumphantly, holding a cold, plastic bottle. She then padded back to Cisco and placed the frosty water against the nape of his neck, earning her a feminine-like screech as he shot up into a sitting position.

The two girls couldn’t help but snigger loudly at Cisco’s reaction, his face a Kodak moment worthy shot. He glared at them until it was positively murderous that could give Harry a run for his own money.

“Was that necessary?” he hissed, rubbing his face. Jesse handed him the bottle of water, still cackling and he roughly yanked it out of her grasp, chugging it in one fell swoop. He felt considerably better; the water marginally sobered him up. 

Cisco handed back the plastic bottle to the teenager. “Dad made breakfast for us,” she stated, taking the cylindrical container back from him.

“Did he now?” Cisco drawled, rubbing his face with both his hands before slipping them into his dark mane, sliding the strands backwards.

“Yeah,” Jesse confirmed, walking back to the kitchen for the umpteenth time that morning. “He left not too long ago for his business trip. Left me a note saying that there’s food for us if we’re hungry.” She started pulling out plates one by one from the fridge, seram wrap sealed over it. Eggs (both sunny side up and scrambled), sausages, hash browns, pancakes – the classic, traditional breakfast.

Caitlin had momentarily forgotten that Harry had left for his trip. He had told her as much the previous morning in her kitchen, but now standing in his, she seemed to be forgetting plenty of things (again, she could always blame it on the alcohol).

She made her way to the island counter and swivelled in the black stool; Cisco trudged himself to the table with a noise of discomfort, dramatically collapsing on the chair beside her. “Does your dad do that often? Leave notes?”

“Yeah. I don’t mind it,” the younger brunette answered, tearing off the transparent plastic wrap and shoving the plates into the microwave, “but for Mom? It drove her _insane_.” A small smile graced Jesse’s lips as she reminisced about her past. “This was back in the day before texting, iMessage, Viber, and BBM weren’t invented yet. So, what Dad did was that for sometimes work, he would leave on a moment’s notice for a week’s time without a word.”

“Maybe he put them in hard to find places,” Caitlin offered, but knowing the man himself, it seemed rather unlikely that he would do such a thing. It was counterproductive despite leaving notes was counterproductive in itself instead of verbally telling his wife.  

Jesse shook her head, pulling the plates out with a quiet ‘ouch’, the heat slightly singeing her fingers. “Nah. It’s not like it was hard to find; she just couldn’t be bothered to look for it.” She slid the dishes onto the counter and the CEO dug right in as if he were a starved man who hadn’t eaten in decades; the two ladies didn’t mind one bit. “‘If your father really cared about us, he’d let me know when he had left _in person_ instead of sending me on these ridiculous goose chases inside the house for his damned notes’ is what Mom would often say.”

The girl’s pitched changed a tad lower to impersonate her mother; face, gestures and all. Caitlin chuckled at how adorable she looked. It was refreshing to find out new things about Harry, especially coming from his daughter. It was a whole, new perspective of him; something that Caitlin would never experience herself (considering that she wasn’t his child in the first place).

In a way, Caitlin’s heart swelled with pride and affection hearing Jesse tell a story about her past, particularly the way she referred to her parents as ‘dad’ or ‘mom’; not ‘my mom’ or ‘my dad’. She made it feel personal, even if it was unintentional on Jesse’s part.

Even now, the three of them casually eating breakfast together in the Wells’ Manor; it was like that bit of formality Jesse held for Caitlin were stripped away and a newfound familiarity for the older woman was instead replaced.

For once, after spending years being reclusive from any social outings and gathering like it was the plague, Caitlin didn’t mind building new friendships with the CEOs and their loved ones.

And for that being alone instilled a paradoxical emotion in her of fear and hope at once.

x

It was quite jarring to realize just how accustomed she was meeting with a certain, snarky CEO every week ever since that brash encounter back in late Fall.

The receptionist never knew just how much Harry ingrained himself into her life and how she was routinely habituated to go to Jitters on particular days of the week just to see him; not until one evening, she forced herself to walk past the upscale café, unable to will herself to go inside and seeing their usual table devoid of him.

Much to her pleasant surprise, Harry had frequently texted her upon his arrival at Metropolis City, even gracing her with a rare phone call – which for once, wasn’t prompted by Caitlin. Even the small ‘ _good morning’_ or ‘ _good night’_ texts she received sporadically from Harry was enough to have her good spirits unshakable for the remainder of the day.

Trivial acts such as those further reminded the young brunette of her ever-growing feelings she harboured for the dark-haired man and the roaring hopelessness that tided soon after.

Thankfully, between the winter holiday season in peak, stocks going high in their favour, and the boundless meetings needed to be scheduled, time unexpectedly flew quickly; Caitlin barely had the time to uncharacteristically lament over Harry’s absence and in a way, she was grateful for that.

Stretching her slender arms above her, from the corner of her eyes, Caitlin saw her fellow Asian receptionist typing away furiously on the keyboard, having crying that she had fallen behind on her invoices the morning of. The brunette shot her a look of sympathy. Luckily for Caitlin, she had finished all her pressing tasks for the day, relieved that she wouldn’t be feeling just as stressed as Linda Park – at least, not for the remainder of the afternoon.

The sound of admiration she had heard in front of the desk caused both the receptionists to snapback into a perfect posture, a clinic smile already in place.

“Damn,” a blonde woman whistled, clearly in awe of the grandeur of the W.A.R. Industries’ lobby. She pushed up her black glasses as she turned to look at the taller man beside her. “Almost puts _your_ company to shame, eh?”

The man huffed in defense at the smaller woman. “If that’s so, blame Oliver and his family! It’s quite difficult refurbishing and rebranding an _entire_ company when everything was completely in omnishambles! Not to mention –”

The woman raised a perfectly, manicured finger near his face, clearly not paying attention what he had to say about her presumably offensive remark. 

“Shush, Ray. Not listening to you now.”

That’s when Linda pulled her out of her reverie, catching the blonde’s attention. “Good afternoon, ma’am,” she had called out politely. “Welcome to W.A.R. Industries. How may I be of service?”

The woman, who looked no older than Caitlin, snapped her green eyes down at the receptionist. Her hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail, her grey skirt and white blouse  were clean and pressed; the epitome look of a professional.

She blinked rapidly before stumbling towards the desk in an _un_ professional manner, completely contradicting this imagery Caitlin perceived of this guest. She crossed her arms on top of the granite counter and leaned down, her smile warm.

“Hey, there! We’re looking for Dr. Harrison Wells.”

“And do you have an appointment with him today?”

Her smile fell as she propped up and turned to look at the man who stood behind her, bearing a similar expression.

“Not necessarily. We’re supposed to have a meeting but I think there was some sort of a communication mix-up between our assistants.”

“Then, I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do to help you,” Linda said apologetically and the way the blonde’s jaw set indicated she wasn’t pleased. “I–I don’t have direct access to Dr. Wells’s personal agenda but if you can give me a moment, I can point you out to somehow who could be more of use.”

“Sure.”

Linda breathed a sigh of relief as she scampered off to the PR staff room, oblivious of the annoyed smile the guest shot her way. She then turned to Caitlin and propped right down again to the counter.

“What about you?” she asked with a pout. “Can’t you help us?”

The adorable pout and the friendliness she had emanating from her made Caitlin want to try to help them, to do more than what Linda obviously couldn’t do (and will fail to do since she didn’t have the proper clearance nor know the right people).

Caitlin shot them a grin as she reached for a notepad beside her LED monitor. “I can certainly try,” she answered, uncapping a pen. “May I have your names?”

“My name’s Felicity. Felicity Smoak,” the woman answered happily, waving a hand nonchalantly behind her and the tall, muscular man clad in a dark suit waved at her, shooting Caitlin a childish grin. “Don’t be fooled by his child-like demeanor but he’s actually Ray Palmer of –”

“Palmer Technologies,” Caitlin finished for her, which Felicity looked impressed by and so did Ray who stood up even straighter, as if he were proud. “My best friend talked a lot about you. Well, specifically the works you had done but still you nonetheless, Mr. Palmer.”

Ray barked out in a pleased laughter, his smile broad, making him look more attractive. “Then, I must say, you have impeccable tastes in friends, Miss…?”

The brown-haired receptionist held out her hand and large, calloused ones happily took it in a firm grip.

“Caitlin Snow,” she replied, grinning.

 Ray and Felicity froze in place, looking at each other before looking back at her.

“You mean…” Ray started hesitantly but Felicity shoved him out of the way, releasing his hold on Caitlin’s hand.

“ _You’re_ Caitlin Snow?”

She looked at the eccentric pair before her with bewilderment, startled. Why on earth did they just act as if she were someone of importance when in reality, she was nothing but a receptionist? She had done nothing worthy in the field of sciences that would’ve caused such a reaction to the CEO of Palmer Technologies and his travel companion.

And Caitlin was quite sure that she hadn’t met them when she was younger and happened to inconveniently forget about them (she still felt bad that she had done just that to her own godfather – Dr. Martin Stein).

Or was it something much worse?

Seeing the stricken look on the brunette’s face, Felicity grabbed Caitlin’s hand in both of her own. “Don’t worry! It isn’t anything bad,” she reassured. “Cisco talked a lot about you whenever we met up in Star City for work. He’d either talked about work, his hot girlfriend or his best friend, which is you, Caitlin – may I call you ‘Caitlin’?”

Relieved that it wasn’t her darkest fear of her pictures Hunter had took resurfacing, Caitlin realised a breath she didn’t realize that she was holding. “Yeah, you can call me ‘Caitlin’, Miss Smoak.” She turned to face Ray and gave him a smile as well. “Mr. Palmer.”

“Pfttt! You can call me by my first name, sweetie. Really!” Felicity insisted.

“And yeah, same over here!” Ray interjected with a wave, still standing behind Felicity. “’Ray’ is totally cool with me, too!”

Caitlin couldn’t help but flush at the sudden friendliness, especially from people whose status, both social and business, ranked significantly higher than herself. Harry never really counted since he had inadvertently lied about his job when he had first made her acquaintance and she had known Cisco since he was still in his diapers.

Just as she were about to speak of some tale about their past as children, Caitlin was effectively cut off by a gruff baritone voice that she recognized all to well. 

“Welcome, Miss Smoak. Mr. Palmer.”

The trio turned around at the sound of a deep, gravelly voice, standing behind the guests from Star City. Caitlin’s heart thudded in her chest, hazel eyes widening seeing the familiar impeccably well-dressed Harry, his ever-present smirk on his lips.

_He’s supposed to be in Star City! What is he doing here?_

“Dr. Wells!” Ray greeted, shaking his hand enthusiastically with the same vigor he had shown to Caitlin. “It’s good to see you. I had feared you travelled all the way to California to visit u but I see now that isn’t the case, thank god.”

“Nonsense,” he answered coolly. “There was a mix-up, yes, but I caught if fast enough so it wouldn’t cause a hindrance to either of our companies, Mr. Palmer.”

“Efficient as ever, Harrison.”

The two men exchange more pleasantries, politely patting each other on the shoulders before Harry directing his attention towards Ray’s blonde companion.

“Ms. Smoak,” Harry greeted coolly.

She appeared star-strucked and no one could blame the blonde’s reaction. “Dr. Wells? _The_ Dr. Wells?”

He stuck out a hand and Felicity gingerly took it into her own slender hand. She looked at where their hands met before looking back at its owner, still unable to completely comprehend that she was truly shaking hands with the CEO of the world renowned W.A.R. Industries.

“Please. Call me ‘Harrison’, Felicity.”

The woman in topic couldn’t hold back the sound of surprise and giddiness in her voice. “You know who I am?” the blonde asked in disbelief.

“Ranked second in the National Informative Technology at age 19, graduated MIT with Master’s degree in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences; I know who you are.” Harry shot her a suave smirk and Felicity appeared as if she were going to expire in shock at the spot. “I keep an eye out for promising talent in scientific fields and I foresaw great things from you. Mr. Palmer is a lucky man for having such an invaluable asset to his team.”

There was a dangerous, gravelly timber in his voice that Caitlin heard and judging by Felicity’s equally flushed face, she had heard it too. Harry was a consummate orator, his baritone absolutely memorizing. Pair that up with a few flattery remarks, it was game over.

 _So, this was the famous, captivating, corporate side of Harry that I’ve never seen before,_ she thought. Even Caitlin had to admit that it was quite daunting, seeing a man who outside of his CEO persona who appeared aloof, sardonic, sarcastic, act so undeniably charismatic.

Caitlin then zoned out in respect to her friend, realizing that she didn’t fit in the equation at all. She was just a receptionist. Being friends with the CEOs of W.A.R. Industries were one thing but of Palmers Technologies? She had no right to stand with them on equal footing – not when they stood in a grand world higher than she’ll ever hope to reach.

“Miss Snow.”

Harry’s deep voice brought her out of her stupor and she automatically placed a clinical smile on her lips. She quickly noticed that Felicity and Ray had left her reception desk and were making their way to the VIP elevators.

“Yes, Dr. Wells?” Caitlin was mentally proud of herself remembering his title, not slipping the status of their true relationship by referring him to his given name.

“Thank you.”

She was confused. “For?”

“Briefly entertaining my associates,” Harry answered, his face calm and impassive but appreciation was evident in his azure eyes. “In fact, I _did_ fly out to Star City in California. My personal assistant had unfortunately misread the e-mails and thus providing me with the incorrect information. I fired her.”

His sardonic tone about his assistant’s mishap made her begrudgingly smile (though, she knew she shouldn’t have considering one had lost their _job_ and their source of income – certainly no laughing matter).

“Well, I’m glad you made it, Dr. Wells.”

“So am I, Miss Snow,” he chuckled breathily.

He looked at her for a moment. She looked at him. Both mouths opened, wanting to talk to each other with the amicable closeness their friendship brought them but both knew that they couldn’t. Not here while he’s Dr. Wells and she as Miss Snow.

Harry cleared his throat. “Well, if you’ll excuse me. Miss Snow.”

“Wait!”

She grabbed a couple of tissues out of the box, compacting the delicate fabrics into a neat pile. Caitlin instinctively reached up to wipe the melted snowflakes off his brow but remembering where they are – _who_ they are – she settled into handing him the folded napkins instead.

“You’re a bit damp from the snow,” she explained lamely, making a circular gesture around the crown of her head with her free hand, gesturing towards the water droplets.

“Thanks.”

“And drink some coffee while you’re at it – I’d recommend herbal tea but your abhorrence for tea in general is quite well known among your staff. Too bitter for the bitter Dr. Wells himself.”

“Perhaps I should make you my personal assistant instead, Miss Snow,” Harry said with a note of amusement.

“Now, that would truly be fraternizing with the boss.” Caitlin grinned. “Or even abuse of power. Quite the headline, if you’d ask me.”

“Indeed.” Harry hummed in agreeance, wiping his temple and forehead with the tissues Caitlin gave him. He then handed it back to her for her to toss into the trash bin beside her. “I’ll see you later?”

“You’re staying?” The brunette couldn’t help but sound shocked. Even him returning home was nothing but a momentary setback in his business plans, she didn’t think he’d stay in Central City. At least, not until he returned on Christmas Eve.

“Not for long. I have to leave in the morning again for Metropolis City for the last deal.”

Caitlin already knew the answer to her question but she couldn’t help that feeling of her heart pummeling down to the pit of her abdomen. “…Oh.”

Harry’s mouth curved up wickedly, his voice dropping impossible low. “Why? Missed me?”

She felt her cheeks flush, the tips of her ears burning in embarrassment at having been caught redhanded. But she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

With an air of nonchalance that would make the man in front of her proud, Caitlin brusquely answered, “In your dreams, Harry.”

Realizing her slip, she quickly clamped her lips shut, her eyes rapidly darted around the lobby floor, hoping no one refer to their beloved CEO by his nickname. Harry chuckled at her embarrassment, reassuring that it was quite alright. He playfully mentioned that he’d let it slide; this would be her ‘strike one’, giving a blow to her perfectionist side.

Caitlin scowled at his dickish move, but then again, he wouldn’t be who he was without it. Harry shot her a rare, soft smile that he’d usually reserve for her when they were alone, away from the prying eyes of the public. The receptionist gave him a gentle smile in return before he bid her farewell, up to his office where she knew she couldn’t follow.

X

“I’m afraid I can’t see you tonight, Snow,” was what Harry had said after Caitlin picked up the phone from its casing. She looked up outside was startled to see the winter dusk already overtook the skies, despite it being only six in the evening.

She had a feeling that was the case but again, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. She hadn’t seen him in over a week, and it’ll be even longer until she’d see him again on Christmas.

“Ah, I see. That’s…that’s okay, Harry. Really.” It was a lie, but she couldn’t fault him. The sooner Caitlin learned to compartmentalize her feelings, the sooner she can get over the fact that in no universe would Harry would prioritize her over his work. It was disgustingly selfish of her to even wish so and in that moment, she hated herself for it. To be _this_ emotionally dependent on him.

 _Did…did Hunter really mess me up this much?_ Caitlin gripped the phone handle tighter and bit her bottom lip.

She heard him exhale on the other end of the line. “It’s not alright in the slightest, but thank you for being understanding.”

“Hey, uncalled things happen at work,” Caitlin said. “Just like how you unexpectedly flew back here from Star City because your former assistant messed up.”

Her tone was light and teasing; Harry laughed and that brought a smile to her lips, the deep sound slightly improving her mood.

She glanced at the LED time in the bottom-right corner of her computer. “Well, it’s getting late. I should leave you be.” She thumbed the off-button on her _DELL_ monitor screen and leaned back in her black, leather chair. “Don’t want to be a hindrance to you when you’re busy with work.”

The static of his harsh breath crackling through the receiver startled her, nearly dropping the phone.

“No!”

The abrupt intensity in his tone surprised her. “…Harry?”

He let out a heavy sigh. “You’ll never be a hindrance to me,” Harry promised but she didn’t miss the disapproving note. “It’s quite exasperating when you harangue yourself like this when you know you’re better than this, Snow. When _I_ know you’re better than this.” He took a shuddering breathe, trying to regain his composure. They both counted to ten before he resumed talking, though she didn’t anticipate what the next words that would come out of his mouth would be. “My mood is significantly elevated after conversing with you, Snow. So, stay. Please.”

 _Damn it._ He could shred her so easily. A few words, an emotional honest answer, and her feelings were laid bare which she tried her damnedest to cover up. _Conceal, don’t feel._ But how could she lock up what she had felt for the older man when he went on and inadvertently confess heartfelt confessions such as that?

Caitlin’s mind flew at a hundred miles per hour, hopeless grasping at an appropriate response. Instead, all she managed to say was, “Rough day?”

It was lame comeback but it didn’t touch upon his confession nor really asked him to elaborate it. Despite one half of her desperately wanting Harry to expand on what he had meant by his moods improving based on talking to her alone, the other half was a coward; fearful that his answer would not be the one she wanted to hear.

He scoffed before sighing deeply. “Truly an understatement.”

She bit down on her lips once again – a habit she’d never break.

If Caitlin truly didn’t learn to separate the romantic feelings that was ever-growing for her friend, she would drown in the deep end, with no one to toss her a lifeline. Other than Cisco, Harry was her only friend and she was not about to go mucking that up. Not when he was the only person who had shown her what it was like to have someone care for her and not physically abuse her shortly after.

“Tell me about it.”

X

It had been twelve days since Harry’s unplanned return to Central City. Twelve days since Caitlin had been acquainted with Felicity Smoak and Ray Palmer of Palmer Technologies. Twelve days since she’d realized that she’s falling even deeper into this rabbit’s hole of emotional turmoil.

Twelve days before Christmas.

Harry had been in contact with her, albeit, obviously sporadically and diminutive. But it was better than nothing.

Cisco and Jesse kept her company when they could, always down to hang out with their best girl. Dr. Wells’s daughter wanted to pick Caitlin up after work one evening, but after receiving an earful from the youngest CEO about how unprofessional that would look on her father’s end, she begrudgingly didn’t. Caitlin ruffled the teenager’s hair affectionately, stating that it was the thought that counted, and that definitely made her happy.

After sharing a joint lunch out with Cisco and Barry, the taller brunet had invited Caitlin over to his shared apartment with Iris for a Christmas party. All the CEOs would be in attendance – Harry was no exception to this. Barry and Cisco made sure of that. Though, she had initially turned down his invitation, saying that she didn’t really celebrate the winter holiday.

It was the truth. The holiday was a constant reminder of her brother and father’s passing, furthering reminding her of her namesake. Barry didn’t miss the pang of sadness that flashed in her hazel eyes but insisted that it was all the more reason for her to attend. The kindness and sincerity she had saw in his eyes made her concede (along with the promise of pizza pockets).

That was how Caitlin stood in front of a cemented door, laminated, sparkly Christmas bags in hands, knuckles slightly rapping against the entrance.

Before she could even manage out a ‘hello’, a pair of slender arms were thrown around her.

“Caitlin!” Iris greeted enthusiastically, tightly squeezing the uncomfortable receptionist. “So glad you made it, honey! I haven’t seen you in so long!”

“Missed you, too, Iris,” Caitlin breathed out, patting the dark-skinned woman on the back with her free hand.

“Oh, gods! I’m hugging you too tight, aren’t I?” Just as fast as her sudden embraces were, she quickly released her hold on Caitlin and she let out a breath of relief. “Let me get rid of your coat for you. Gifts go under the tree and Mai Tais are on the counter.”

Handing her winter jacket to the lady of the house (or rather, the upscale loft), Caitlin quickly placed the bags of present under the overtly Christmas tree, bright lights and traditional decorations adorning the firs. Like the owners of this suite, the place was hipster, simple yet spacious all at once. With exposed bricks and high rise ceiling, down to the simple décor, Caitlin was a little bit in awe of it all.

Her best friend was the next person to welcome her, his girlfriend right by his side.

“Caitlin!” Cisco sprinted from the kitchen, a Santa hat way too big for his head and a Christmas mug in hand. “Glad to see you! I missed you.” He brought her into his arms, the smell of his cologne, whiskey and chocolate strongly wafted off him.

“I missed you, too, Cisco,” Caitlin murmured, patting his back affectionately before regarding the love of his life. “Gypsy.”

Tall and slender that stood at least a head over her lover, with dark eyes and a curled cascade of chestnut hair, Cynthia Gypsy was even more gorgeous in person than all the stories and photos Cisco could ever pronounce. Her lips were lush and ruby, cheekbones high and jawline sculpted. Her off-the-shoulder, black dress was moderately sexy, showing off well-toned legs and arms that were no doubt refined from her training in the police academy and later in her field at Central City Police Department.

The tan-skinned Latina looked like a supermodel and the smize in her eyes indicated that she knew it too.

Gypsy opened her arms and enveloped Caitlin in a friendly hug. “Been awhile, Cait. Since November, no?”

“Yeah,” the brunette confirmed. “We’ve both been busy.”

The two women shared a knowing smile. “Tell me about it. Between work and sleep, barely had any downtime to myself. Thank god Joe’s my partner. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have gotten the night off to be here right now.” Gypsy took a sip of her drink. “Did you eat yet?”

With a sheepish smile, Caitlin said, “Ah, no, not yet.”

The taller woman shot Cisco a disapproving look. “She’s been here for five minutes and you didn’t even offer her at least a _drink, Francisco?_ ” she remarked, her American accent quickly lapsing into her mother tongue.

Cisco, who had been fondly regarding his two best girls interacting, suddenly looked affronted. “Hey! I’m not the _host_ of this place!”

Gypsy shot him a disapproving look that made him cower and the receptionist and to stifle a laughter behind her hand. “That’s no excuse. You call yourself her ‘best friend’ but you won’t even fetch her a drink.” She clicked her tongue a few times reproachfully before kindly regarding Caitlin. “Do you like Mai Tais? I’m afraid that’s all that’s offered until Allen returns with more alcohol.”

She smiled up at the taller woman. “I do.”

The cop then ordered her boyfriend to get them drinks before resuming her friendly conversation with each other. Gypsy’s brash and bold nature was one of the key personality traits that made Caitlin approve of her as Cisco’s girlfriend. He had a bad track record of bringing unsavory women into his bed only to be heartbroken the next morning, all wanting him solely for his hard earned fortune. But Gypsy was a fresh of breath air with her ‘taking no bullshit’ persona.

Cisco had fallen head over heels the moment he had saw her at one of the events he hosted at W.A.R. Industries, she being one of the hired police guards along with Iris’s father, Joe West. To his surprise, she had no interest in the CEO or his money, always rejecting his constant advances. But he had fallen harder than he ever had before and she finally relented when she saw the sincerity on his face that he was quite serious about courting Cynthia Gypsy of CCPD, a girl raised in the _El Barrio_.

Halfway done through her Mai Tai, Barry returned with Wally in tow, both lugging cases of beer and assorted alcohol onto the kitchen counter. The two men happily greeted Caitlin, placing a polite pecking her on her rosy cheek before resuming unboxing the cases.

No sooner than half an hour later, the Wells’s family entered the West-Allen household, bearing gifts for everyone. Jesse and Harry greeted the receptionist last; his daughter enthusiastically wrapping her arms around Caitlin’s middle and kissing her on the cheek as well. Caitlin wrapped her right arm around the girl’s shoulders, smiling softly into Jesse’s soft hair. 

“Snow,” Harry greeted amiably, his baritone voice raspy and stoic as ever.

“Harry,” Caitlin returned, her voice just as cool. She then broke out into a silly grin, walking into his open arms as he held her against his chest.

For twelve days, she had missed Harry. She had missed seeing him twice a weekly, enjoying a cup of acrimonious cup of a caffeinated coffee at an unsociable hour. She had missed his snarky and sardonic remarks, the way his azure eyes would dance in mirth every time he had riled her up during one of their accidental debates. She had _missed_ him and he was finally here, allowing her to hug him as tight as she wanted, uncaring of their peers staring at them.

“You’re thinking,” he murmured amusingly.

“I’m always thinking,” she retorted, smiling at their usual banter. “I missed you, Harry,” she confessed, her voice low enough for no prying ears to hear.

She felt his body vibrate with silent laughter. “Feeling’s mutual, Snow.”

They pulled away, but neither missed the look of an impish grin his daughter was sporting and the stern look Harry had shot her wasn’t even enough to deter her expression.

Harry and Caitlin socialized a great deal, catching up on the twelve days they had missed, all the while ignoring the looks of curiosity of their friends. They eventually conversed with others, making small talk here and there. Harry – who wasn’t one for socialization in the beginning – made his way to the balcony, nursing an eggnog that Iris’s father had made; everyone was surprised that no one hadn’t died of alcohol poisoning by how much of it was poured into it. He tugged on the red Santa Clause hat and the thick, sparkly blue streamer closer to his person, finding it a little bit chillier than he had expected.

The brunette joined him soon after, also sporting the iconic Santa hat that Cisco had drunkenly put on her.

“May I join you?”

He waved a hand noncommittally. She closed the door behind her, standing beside Harry.

“You’re not cold?” Harry asked, sounding a little bit surprised by how unfazed she appeared from the winter gusts.

She shrugged, sipping her eggnog before making a face at the sharp, alcoholic taste. “The cold never bothered me anyway.”

“Frozen,” he stated.

“Didn’t know you watched Disney movies.”

Harry laughed softly. “Jesse may be a teenager, but she’s a child at heart. Watched that damned movie over a hundred times by now.”

Caitlin smiled at that look of rare adoration he had on his face whenever he’d talk about his beloved daughter. It was another expression that he never really conveyed – a privilege that so few get to see.

After a few more moments of silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence as they admired the skyline of Central City, Harry was first to break it.

“So, Snow,” he started, and Caitlin swore he sounded a bit…nervous? “I got you something.”

“For me?”

He gave her a look. “I _did_ say your name.”

She glared at him and he quickly apologized. “But, yeah. For you.”

He unzipped one of the pockets of his black, cargo pants and procured a rectangular-shaped box the size of his hand (Caitlin was a little bit jealous on how his pants was able to store something that big while jeans made for women couldn’t even hold her cellphone). He held it out for her to take and she retrieved it with both her hands, afraid that even the slightest touch would damage it.

“What is it?” Caitlin asked slightly in awe, her thumb running over the velvet pelt covering the box, marveling on how soft it felt under her touch.

“Open it.”

She snapped the lid open and was rendered speechless at the beautiful piece of jewelry encased in it. The silver chain was threaded into a thin, spiral string, with a clasp at the end of the cord. At the bottom of it was a silvery, snowflake with little sapphire-like gems adoring the corners of it. 

 “Harry…I –” She couldn’t find the words on how touched she felt at his gift. It was simple yet intricate – much like the gifter himself.

“You like it?”

Caitlin looked up at him with misty eyes, smiling. “Very much so, yes. Harry…thank you.”

Harry leaned over and took the necklace out of the box, standing directly behind her. She then became acutely aware how warm he felt, the hot puffs of his breath hitting her hair. If she felt warm before, she certainly felt _warmer_ now.

His large hands came around her neck as he took one end of the cord into the other, clasping the chain together. Harry pulled her thick, chestnut hair out of the way until the jewelry sat comfortably against her neck.

“I’m glad,” he murmured and his voice felt impossibly close to her ear; it sent shivers up her spine and it wasn’t because of the cold. “I wasn’t sure if it was too…clichéd getting you a necklace. It certainly seemed like it at the time.”

“No, it’s beautiful! I love it,” she promised, admiring it, tracing the necklace with her finger. “Where did you get it?”

He took a few steps to stand beside her once more, but refused to look her way. “I may…had it custom made for you.”

“But why?”

“Because I don’t want to buy you a manufactured piece of metal that probably has a hundred other copies, despite selling one for thousands,” Harry said before his azure eyes softening. “Each snowflake is unique; each one to their own design. Much like yourself, Snow. There may be six billion people residing on this earth – maybe more – but only _one_ Caitlin Snow. One of a kind.” 

Not only did Caitlin feel her face flare up but also her chest; an undeniable warmth stemmed from his words coupled with her feelings for him roared throughout her body. She quickly regained her composure before grinning up at him.

“So, limited edition.”

He sniggered softly at that. “Limited edition.”

Bolden by the alcoholic eggnog, Caitlin reached out and grasp the crook of Harry’s arm, resting her head against his shoulder. He naturally tensed but quickly relaxed.

“Thank you.”

Harry didn’t say anything in response, but she felt him smile against her head and that was enough.

X

Midnight passed and a cacophony of ‘Merry Christmas’ erupted in the loft. Loud _toots_ of dollar store horns where blown, colourful streamers were flown and champagnes were popped. Gifts were exchanges and drunken hugs were given (maybe a few kisses from Cisco were offered, much to everyone’s amusement). Truly the joys of Christmas.

Caitlin thought everything was absolutely enjoyable.

Until everyone stared at her amusingly, with Cisco drunkenly chanting, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

The brunette whipped her head to her left and saw Harry equally as baffled until they glanced up and paled instantly.

A bloody mistletoe.

Everyone began cheering and chanting ‘kiss’ in synchronization and never did Caitlin felt as if she wanted the ground to swallow her whole until that very moment. Harry looked more horrified at the prospect of kissing her. Caitlin didn’t know what were scarier; the fact he looked affronted at the thought of kissing her thanks to a silly, Christmas tradition or the fact she really wanted to and he couldn’t back out.

The chants became louder, until it dulled into white noise, the sound of her blood coursing through her ringing loudly in her ears.

As if in a trance, Caitlin reached her hands up until they landed against his firm, broad shoulders. Harry shot her a freaked, bewildered look but at the moment, she chose to ignore it. She could later blame it on Joe’s eggnog if it came to that, but she wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them.

And that’s what she did.

Standing on her toes, Caitlin closed her eyes and sealed her warm lips against his chapped ones. There were no exaggerated fireworks she had seen in television shows and movies when her lips met his, but rather, the dull ember that lingered in her chest roared into a giant flame, spreading throughout her body like a wildfire.

When she felt Harry’s hands land against her waist and pressed his lips more into hers, Caitlin nearly sobbed in relief, glad that he wasn’t going to push her away. His fingers moved around to the small of her back and splayed them out almost possessively. She was shocked by how soft his firm lips were and the gentleness of the pressure he exerted.

She vaguely registered the shouts and the sounds of encouragement her friends screamed at them, all clearly taken of this unforeseen turnabout.

This wasn’t how Caitlin imagined her first kiss with Harry. She was lowkey a romanticist at heart, having wanting to experience genuine courting with flowers and dates – not that façade Hunter Zolomon subjected her to before turning into a ruthless monster.

But here, surrounded by friends and Harry actually being receptive to _her_ advance(s) on Christmas morning (eve? It was past midnight) Caitlin couldn’t really deny that this wasn’t below her expectations. This moment was anything but.

They pulled away after an unknown amount of time later. Harry glanced down at her with hooded eyes, his lips pursed.

“Wow,” Caitlin breathed, shaken that she had kissed Dr. Harrison Wells, CEO of W.A.R. Industries. The man of her affections. Her _friend_.

He raised a hand and brushed the fallen strands of hair away from her face. “Hey,” he said softly. “You okay?” Caitlin nodded, still speechless about the whole ordeal.

The way he studied her face made her chest hurt with overwhelming feelings Caitlin had for this man. He looked stunned, yet his bright, cerulean eyes were warm, even tender – a look she wasn’t expecting but not unwelcome.

“I don’t want to break this moment.”

Simply because Caitlin could hear it in the air, she filled it in, despite her heart dropping. “But?”

He jutted his chin towards their group of friends who tried not to look remotely interested to what their saying and failing at it. And as if the world was against her, she felt his phone vibrate against her thigh through his pants.

“Oh.”

And just like that, the moment was effectively broken.

They both retracted themselves from each other’s hold and awkward coughed, sheepishly looking at their friends before parting ways. Harry glanced at his phone. Caitlin didn’t miss the way his eyes widened at the caller ID and excused himself.

Five minutes later, he then settled onto the couch near Caitlin and stared at the people in front of him, though his bright eyes were glazed with a faraway look.

With every second that had past, she felt Harry withdrawing, hiding behind that emotional barrier he had erected – just like the first time she had met him at Jitters all those months ago. Caitlin found herself shrinking into the soft fabric of her chair, away from him, mimicking the distance she had felt between them. She tugged her leather jacket closer to her, as if it were a makeshift shield, protecting her from the distressing emotions that were piercing her. He didn’t move as she shifted the mug in her hand, as if she weren’t even there.

Abruptly, Harry stood up, and she realized why when he pulled out his sleek, vibrating iPhone, glancing at the brightly lit screen. For the first time that night after their kiss, he looked at her, a look of regret evident on his face.

“I have to go. Do you want me to get you an Uber for later?”

“No, thank you.” Her voice was small but Harry didn’t seem to notice. Or perhaps, he didn’t care.

Confused and stung, she pulled her knees up to her chest as he walked out the door without so much as a goodbye, wondering what she had done wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know this isn't what most of you guys wanted. But hey, you'd think I'd give it to you that easily after everything?
> 
> If you liked this story, please, please leave a kudos! If you want to go an extra mile, leave a comment as well on how much you loved it, criticisms, concerns, etc! Every little thing acts as an encouragement to keep pumping out new chapters for you guys and not drop this fic as I wished to do so countless times in he past. 
> 
> If you want to say hello, I'm @ Frostwells on Twitter, and @ rnarvel-ous on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts and if I should continue it. But for now, it's a oneshot.


End file.
